Der Traum
by zan189
Summary: [in Arbeit] Martina kommt als 23jährige nach Hogwarts und muss wieder die Schulbank drücken. Snape heiß, Hausmeister ebenso. Doch was hat es nur mit dieser unmöglichen Lehrerin auf sich, die Martinas Freundin wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sieht? R&R!
1. Die Pfütze

_**Geneigter Leser,  
**ich habe die Geschichte in den letzten Tagen komplett überarbeitet und Fehler ausgemerzt, bzw. Verhältnisse angeglichen, die aufgrund der langen Zeit, in der ich nun schon an diesem Geschehen dahinschreibe, nicht mehr stimmig waren. Da es sich um sehr kleine Details handelt, die einem sowieso nur auffallen, wenn man Martinas Stundenpläne vor sich liegen hat, musst Du Dich also nicht dazu genötigt fühlen, alles noch einmal von vorn zu lesen!  
Viel Spaß bei allen neuen Kapiteln wünscht jedoch  
die Autorin_

* * *

**1. Die Pfütze**

Es war einmal...

An einem sonnigen Tag im Münchner Süden, als Martina B. völlig unschuldig und verträumt durch die Straßen spazierte. Ihre Gedanken hingen bei ihrer Freundin Serafina S., die witziger als eine Nacktschnecke ist. Doch nicht ausschließlich bei der oben genannten... denn gerade in dem Moment, als Martina anfing, an Serafina zu denken, fiel ihr die erstaunliche Übereinstimmung der Initialen ihrer Freundin mit dem Potions Master aus den allseits bekannten und beliebten Harry Potter Büchern auf.

... Severus Snape ...

Sogleich stellte sich ein kuhblickähnliches Grinsen bei Martina ein, und sie rannte prompt in einen Laternenpfosten hinein. Das raubte sie denn erstmal ihrer Gedanken, schließlich musste sie sich sogleich unauffällig umtun, ob auch niemand ihr peinliches Manöver mitbekommen hatte.

_Puh!_ Niemand war in der Nähe.

Nun fiel ihr jedoch eine seltsame Anomalie auf: Der Laternenpfosten, der sich ihr auf so ungehörige Art in den Weg gestellt hatte, war zu einer kleinen Pfütze flüssigen Metalls zusammengeschmolzen. Aus dieser lugten sie zwei grüne Glupschaugen ungehalten an.

„Was woin'S denn?" hörte sie eine Stimme. Martina sah sich verdutzt um. Woher kamen diese Worte? „Mei Madl, hier unt'n bin i!" Sie blickte wieder hinab zu der Pfütze.

„Entschuldigen Sie, reden Sie mit mir?"

„Jo wos glaubst'n du nachad mit wem i red? Siagst hier vielleicht no' jemand andersd bleed umanandastehn?" Etwas perplex war das junge Mädchen nun doch. Sie beugte sich irritiert über die zwei Augen und erkundigte sich:

„Wer sind Sie denn?"

„Jo wo gibts nachad sowas a? Jetz schreckt die mi aus mei'm scheen Schlaf so recht auf und donn woaß's needamal, wer i bin! Mei, d'r Eingang zur Krass'ngasse bin i hoit! Deppads Weiberl a! Mogst jetzad neikimma oda need?"

Martina wurde diese Sache etwas unheimlich. Nicht nur, dass die zwei Augen munter vor sich hin schimpften, die ganze Situation kam ihr etwas deplaziert vor. So etwas gehörte in einen Traum, nicht in die Realität. Sie kniff sich und zog sich an den Haaren, schluckte, kniff die Augen mehrmals auf und zu. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie nunmehr eindeutig wusste, dass sie putzmunter war.

_Na, das ist mir nicht geheuer,_ dachte sie bei sich und beschloss, einen großen Bogen um die sprechende Wasserlache zu machen und möglichst ihr ganzes Leben lang nie wieder hierher zurückzukommen (nur blöd, dass der vermeintliche Laternenpfosten genau neben der Tiefgarageneinfahrt stand, vor der sie immer auf ihre Freundin Serafina wartete, wenn sich die beiden Mädchen zu einem gemütlichen Ratschabend trafen).

Wie dem auch sei, Martina trat einen Schritt zur Seite, stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen Blobb (1), verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem PLATSCH in genau der Pfütze, die sie mit so selbstsicherer Kombinationsgabe vermeiden hatte wollen.

Martina fand sich in kühlem, blauen Wasser wieder, um sie herum stiegen große und kleine Luftblasen empor, die an ihrer Haut kribbelten, wenn sie um ihren Körper strichen. Sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und versuchte, wieder an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen, doch in weiter Ferne sah sie über sich einen hellen Fleck. Denn wie in einem Wasserstrudel wurde sie unbarmherzig nach unten gezogen. Helles grünes Nass umgab sie, sie sah aber sonst nichts. Bis sie die Orientierung auch nur annähernd wieder gefunden hatte, und noch bevor sie in Panik ausbrechen konnte, zu ertrinken, tauchte sie auf.

Sie schlüpfte wie eine dunkelhaarige Meerjungfrau an die Oberfläche, prustete sich ein wenig Wasser aus der schön geformten Nase und blinzelte sich perlende Tropfen aus den Augen. Dann sah sie sich um.

Es war beeindruckend!

Die vertraute Straße, in der sie sich nicht nur mit ihrem Kuhblickgrinsen, sondern auch mit dem Rennen gegen einen Laternenpfahl lächerlich gemacht hatte, war – … nun, wie soll man so etwas in Worten ausdrücken?

Sie war verschwunden. Ganz und gar weg. Nicht mehr da. Hinfortgespült im Mahlstrom der Zeit-Raum-Krümmung, vom Winde verweht, verblichen im Herzschlag eines Gedankens.

Stattdessen erblickte Martina einen von heiterem Sonnenschein erhellten Platz, in dessen Mitte ein Springbrunnen platziert war, aus dem sie wie die Susanna im Bade (2) aufgetaucht war. Der Brunnen war aus großen weißen Steinen gefertigt, stand auf dunkelgrauem Marmor, der nach ein paar Schritten in eine saftige Wiese endete und um den in ehrfürchtigem Abstand Marktbuden aufgestellt waren, vor denen sich viele Menschen drängten. Am äußersten Rande des runden Areals entdeckte Martina etwa dreistöckige Häuser, viele waren aus weißem Stein gemacht, einige sahen eher modern aus, mit buntem Anstrich und Blumenkästen vor den Fenstern. Auch konnte sie eine Menge Messingschilder entdecken, die entlang der Straßen, die vom Platz wegführten, an den Häusern angebracht waren und wohl ein Hinweis auf Geschäfte waren, die sich darunter befanden. Weit hinten konnte sie auch ein blaues Straßenschild ausmachen, doch den Namen konnte sie nicht lesen, es war zu weit weg.

Logisch denkend und praktisch veranlagt, wie sie war, beschloss sie, diesem Zustand abzuhelfen, indem sie aus dem Brunnen stieg (langsam wurde das peinlich, die Leute guckten schon!) um sich dem Schild zu nähern. Sie erhob sich, triefend wie sie war. Ihr sonst hellblaues T-Shirt hatte sich dunkelblau verfärbt, die Jeans war mit Wasser voll gesogen, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, zweimal so schwer zu sein wie sonst. Auch ihre roten DocMartens', die sie nun schon seit Jahren mit Erfolg bei jedem Wind und Wetter getragen hatte, waren durchnässt bis auf die Socken, und Martina platschte gemütlich in ihnen hin und her.

_Jetzt an einem „Miss Wet Shirt"-Wettbewerb teilnehmen, und ich gewinne den ersten Preis!_ dachte sie stolz, als sie an ihren properen Formen hinunterblickte, die sich deutlich unter dem Kleidungsstück abzeichneten. Sie schwappte langsam auf den Rand des Brunnens zu, schwang ein Bein auf die Ummauerung, krabbelte etwas umständlich (da in der nassen Hose sehr unbeweglich) darauf und ließ sich dann graziös auf einen weiteren Blobb nach unten gleiten, sodass sie ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sah sie sich möglichst unauffällig um, ob jemand ihr kleines Manöver beobachtet hatte. Mit Sand (3) bedeckt, der an ihrer nassen Wange und auf dem T-Shirt an zwei wirklich ungünstigen Stellen kleben geblieben war, hob sie den Kopf ein wenig, um genau vor ihrer Nase ein paar schwarze, glänzend polierte Stiefel zu sehen.

* * *

_(1) Blobbs sind Dinger, die im Weg liegen, wenn man sie am wenigsten braucht.  
(2) Susanne im Bade, Gemälde von Anton van Dyck (1599-1641); basierend auf Daniel 13,1-64  
(3) Auch Sand findet man immer dort, wo man ihn am wenigsten vermutet._


	2. Schwarz

_**Anmerkungder Autorin:**  
Ich hoffe, ihr versteht genug Englisch, um den Erklärungen zu folgen. Ich habe die Geschichte ursprünglich aus Jux und Dallerei für eine Freundin geschrieben, von der ich weiß, daß sie alles kapiert. Zweck der Zweisprachlichkeit ist eigentlich bloß, um aufzuzeigen, daß meine Heldin mit einem Akzent englisch spricht. Falls ihr möchtet, daß ich die Teile, die auf englisch sind, übersetze, schreibt es mir in Form einer Review, dann mache ich das gerne._

* * *

**2. Schwarz**

„Haben Sie sich verletzt, junge Dame?" hörte sie eine eiskalte Stimme sagen. Martina drehte den Kopf noch weiter nach oben, fuhr an der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt entlang zu deren Gesicht.

_Dieser Mensch schreit danach, sich die Stiefel lecken zu lassen!_ schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Sie schüttelte verneinend ihr Haupt, dann bückte sich der schwarze Schatten zu ihr hinunter, griff sie mit der rechten Hand an ihrem linken Oberarm und zog sie auf die Beine. Als sie voreinander standen, musterten sich die beiden lange. Martina hatte das Gefühl, diese Person zu kennen. Irgendetwas hatte sie im Gesicht, das ihr mehr als vertraut vorkam.

„Wenn Sie sich ausgestarrt haben, folgen Sie mir bitte." schnarrte ihr Gegenüber und drehte sich mit einem Schwung, der den langen Umhang zum Wehen brachte, um. Martina hörte ein paar gemurmelte Worte, die sie nicht verstand, und war plötzlich vollkommen trocken. Der Sand rieselte von ihrem Gesicht und T-Shirt langsam auf den Boden. Sie war so verdutzt, dass sie unwillkürlich hinter der schwarzen Gestalt hertrottete, die mit raschem Tempo in Richtung einer der breiteren Straßen schritt, die von diesem Platz abzweigten. Sie holte sie auf halber Höhe ein, bevor sie sie ganz im Gedränge der Marktbuden verlieren konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wer sind Sie, und wo bin ich denn hier eigentlich gelandet?" Die Gestalt drehte sich ihr mit sichtlicher Ungeduld zu.

„Fragen stellen Sie später, wir haben es eilig! Sie sind so schon spät genug eingetroffen!" wurde Martina angefahren. Damit rauschte sie weiter, und Martina hatte alle Mühe dranzubleiben. Sie gingen im Laufschritt schnurstracks durch den hohen Torbogen durch, der den Platz von der Straße trennte. An der Seite war ein Schild angebracht (das, welches Martina eine Weile zuvor entdeckt hatte). Jetzt konnte sie lesen, was darauf stand: _Brunnenmarkt_. Darunter war ein kleineres, weißes Schild angebracht, mit einem Pfeil, der in Richtung Torbogen deutete. _Eingang zur Krassengasse_ stand dort. Martina wunderte sich. Hier herrschte übelstes Gedränge, doch die Leute wichen vor ihrer Begleitung aus, sodass die beiden keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Kurs abkamen.

_Das scheint ein recht übellauniger Mensch zu sein, mit dem man sicher nicht gut Kirschen essen kann._ Plötzlich bogen sie nach links in einen kleinen Laden ein. Eine fröhliche Türglocke bimmelte laut, als die Tür ruppig aufgestoßen wurde. Martina bekam die Tür fast auf die Nase, so wenig kümmerte sich die Gestalt in schwarz um diejenige, die ihr folgte.

_Was mach ich nur? Dieser Mensch hat mich so überrumpelt, dass ich wie ein kleines Hündchen einfach hinterhergelaufen bin, derweil hätt' ich lieber bei dem Brunnen bleiben sollen um herauszufinden, wie ich wieder nach Hause komme._ Da klingelte etwas in ihrem Kopf. _Moment mal... was war das vorhin? „Sie sind so schon spät genug eingetroffen!" ... da stimmt doch was nicht! Wurde ich etwa von diesem Scheusal erwartet?_ Leider wurde hier ihr Gedankengang unterbrochen, denn ein freundlicher älterer Mann begrüßte sie von hinter dem Tresen.

„Griaß eahna Good, jung's Fräulein! No, was bringan's uns denn fir a vardutztas G'sicht mit?" Martina war froh über die nette Anrede, wenigstens gab es EINEN hier, der auch Lächeln konnte!

„Grüß Gott." sagte sie schüchtern.

„Na, need so scheu, so a hübschas jung's Madl a, und so a b'sorgt's G'sicht! Kommen's, i bin da Herr Niedermayer." Er streckte ihr seine Pranke hin, die ihre schlanke Hand kräftig schüttelte.

„Martina Bärstetter." stellte sie sich vor.

„So, und Sie san die naie Schülerin auf Hogwarts, no, des is recht spannend. Tja, wenn's hoit so spaat a rauskimmt erst, hernach miassn's jetz mit die klaan Zwergerln zammasitza, ah jo, aba machan's eahna kaane großen Sorgen destwegad a, des wiad scho ois werd'n..."

„Herr Niedermayer, wir haben leider nicht den ganzen Tag zum Plaudern, so gerne ich mir Ihre mehr als hilfreichen Ratschläge noch weiter anhören würde." Die kühle Stimme ertönte so dicht hinter Martina, dass diese vor Schreck einen Satz machte und gegen ein Tosch (4) stieß, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich einen großen blauen Fleck am Knie einholte.

„Würden Sie uns jetzt bitte ihren Kamin benutzen lassen, Fräulein Bärstetter möchte sicher nicht zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen." Eine dunkle Augenbraue wurde zynisch hochgezogen.

„A-a-aber..." Martina wollte widersprechen, sich wehren, abhauen, auf keinen Fall bei dieser unheimlichen Person bleiben! Doch diese hatte sie schon am Arm gepackt, schubste sie hinüber zu einem großen Kamin und zückte ein langes, dünnes etwas aus Holz. Damit deutete sie auf die Asche, sagte etwas Komisches und helle Flammen schossen empor. Eine Handvoll feinen Sandes, der neben dem Kamin in einem Topf lag, wurde in das Feuer gestreut, die Flammen färbten sich grün und loderten noch höher. Martina wollte zurückspringen, doch der eiserne Griff hielt sie fest.

„Gehen Sie hinein und sagen Sie KLAR und DEUTLICH _Diagon Alley_. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ich k-k-kann doch nicht in die Fl-a-hamme gehen!" stotterte sie. Doch sie wurde unbarmherzig hineingeschubst, schlug sich beinahe den Kopf an der steinernen Rückwand des Kamins an, drehte sich dann zitternd um, nachdem sie ihren Sturz schmerzhaft mit der linken Hand abgefangen hatte. Sie stand inmitten grün lodernden Feuers, doch es brannte nicht. Schwach konnte sie einen schwarzen Schemen ausnehmen, der ihr etwas zubrüllte. Da erinnerte sie sich und rief „DIAGON ALLEY!", so klar sie konnte. Alles um sie herum drehte sich, ihr wurde schwindlig, dann hörte sie wieder jemanden rufen:

„Miss Bearshtatter! Out here!" Sie erkannte undeutlich einen Schatten hinter den grünen Flammen, der in einem Fleck aus Licht stand. Sie stolperte darauf zu, merkte, wie sie dem grünen Feuer entkam und durch einen an den Seitenwänden schon sehr verrußten Kamin in einen schummrigen Raum trat. Dabei stieß sie sich natürlich den Ellbogen an, den sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb.

Nun trat eine zweite Person lächelnd auf sie zu. Auch diese war ganz in schwarz gehüllt, mit einem schweren Umhang bekleidet. Es war ein Mann etwa um die 35, mit zotteligen schwarzen Haaren und samtschwarzen Augen.

„Good evening, Miss Bearshtatter. How are you?" sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung. „I'm Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ah, and here comes Lady Shnyder", hinter Martina war ihre unheimliche Begleitung aufgetaucht, „how was your trip, Lady?"

Martina glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben! SCHNEIDER??? Jetzt fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: diese Frau, die sie vom Brunnen abgeholt hatte, sah ihrer Freundin Serafina verdammt ähnlich! Sie hatte die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt, sich an ihre Freundin aber nicht erinnert gefühlt, da Serafina ein nettes Lächeln hatte und absolut nicht so schweigsam und unfreundlich war wie diese „Lady" Schneider!

Mit Ironie in der Stimme antwortete die Angesprochene:

„Wonderful." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Miss Bärstetter here decided to be as late as possible, and then looked around dumbstruck whilst still in the water fountain down at Brunnenmarkt." Professor Snape schenkte Martina ein Augenzwinkern. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die andere Frau.

„I guess you have explained to her what's coming up on her?" Lady Schneider schwieg. „Seraphina? Don't tell me you brought the poor girl here and did not explain the situation..."

„I picked her up alright, I wasn't supposed to do anything else!" brauste die junge Frau auf.

_Oh nee, irgendwas stimmt doch hier nicht! Die heißt ja auch noch Serafina mit Vornamen! Wenn sie nicht so fies wäre, hätte sie genau das gleiche Gesicht, und ihre roten Haare sind auch nur gefärbt – wahrscheinlich, damit sie blasser aussieht._

„Seraphina", sagte der Mann sanft, „don't you think it would have been an act of kindness, even if it wasn't peculiar order from Dumbledore, to explain to Miss Bearshtatter what she is to expect?"

Lady Schneider biss die Lippen zusammen, setzte einen verstockten Gesichtsausdruck auf und sagte scharf:

„I am the only one at Hogwarts who speaks German. That's why I did it. I'll leave the explaining part up to you." Damit rauschte sie davon. Professor Snape sah ihr mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher, gab sich dann jedoch einen Ruck und wandte sich an Martina.

„I do hope your English is fair enough to understand me. Do tell me if I speak too fast or not clear enough." Martina nickte unsicher.

„Ai underständ ju."

„Good, let's sit down here for a while, won't we?" Er deutete auf einen Tisch, bot ihr galant einen Stuhl an und setzte sich dann neben sie. Gleich stand ein pickeliger Junge neben ihnen.

„What can I bring you, Professor – Miss?"

„Why, some butterbeer would be nice, and something to eat. You are hungry, aren't you?" fragte er, sich Martina zuwendend. Diese nickte. Ja, auf den Schreck konnte sie etwas zu Essen vertragen. Oh ja!

„Now, we are here in The Leaky Cauldron up at Diagon Alley in London."

Na, das hätte sie sich ja fast denken können! Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley... sie war im falschen Film gelandet! Gleich kommt ein Set Runner und sagt: „Aber Fräulein Bärstetter, sie müssen doch in Halle 14b zu den Dreharbeiten zu _Miss Wet Shirt!_"

„Have you ever heard of a place like this?" fragte er neugierig, was sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„N-no, not rielly." sagte sie unsicher. Was war hier los? Die Harry Potter Bücher waren weltbekannt, eine erfundene, phantastische Welt. Und doch saß sie einem Mann gegenüber, der Alan Rickman verdammt ähnlich sah (nur war er jünger als der 57jährige Alan, der in den Romanverfilmungen den Snape mimte) und sich als Severus Snape, Potions Master, ausgab. Martina wartete darauf, jeden Moment ihre Freundin Serafina hervorspringen zu sehen, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, „BUUH"-schreiend. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Well", hob er zu eingehenden Ausführungen an, „I am about to tell you what you are doing here. First let me explain to you that usually we don't take students over a certain age. But with you we have to make an exception. How old are you – please excuse my obtrusiveness!"

Nicht genau wissend, was „obtrusiveness" heißt, antwortete sie: „It's okäy... I'm 23 nau."

„Well, then you are twice as old as the usual first graders. Anyway: you have developed magical abilities within yourself, which made us decide to take you into Hogwarts and train you as a witch. Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, is sure that you will be an enrichment for the whole Magical Community. And I am too." gab er mit einem Augenzwinkern zu. Martina wurde spontan rot. Er hatte ein süßes Lächeln, und entsprach so überhaupt nicht dem Bild des Severus Snape, das in den Romanen gezeichnet wurde. Dieser hier war sehr nett, mitteilsam und zuvorkommend, und vor allem hatte er keine eisige Stimme, und auch seine Haare waren nicht fettig. Zottig, aber nicht fettig.

Zwischenzeitlich brachte der pickelige Junge Speisen und Getränke, und Martina kostete das warme Butterbier, das ihr wohltuend die Kehle hinunter rann. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend, dann nahm sie sich ein Herz und fragte: „Watt du ju mien bei deweloping mägicäl äbilities within meiself?"

„See, usually, people are either born as witches/ wizards, or as muggles. Muggles is what we call non-magic people..."

„Ai nou."

„Oh, how do you?" Sie biß sich auf die Lippen.

_Verdammt! Bei sowas muss ich aufpassen! Ich will doch nicht verraten, dass ich mit ihrer Welt mehr als vertraut bin. Die würden wahrscheinlich bei dem Gedanken, Romanfiguren zu sein, völlig austicken!_

„Erm...", sagte sie laut, „Ai mien: Ai thoot it mast bie laik this. Dschast from watt ju säd biefore."

„You are a clever girl..." anerkennend nickte er ihr zu. „What I mean is that you were born as a muggle, but later on in your life (about a year ago, to be exact) you have developed magical abilities. You are a witch now, but were not born as one. This has never been before. The German Ministry for School Issues did not know what to do, and one of their representatives, who keeps close connections to Hogwarts, as he had been student there, asked Professor Dumbledore for advice. So we decided that you will attend Hogwarts, and join the younger students in some classes, but basically get trained by each teacher in extra lessons so you will be able to pass your O.W.L.s (that's Ordinary Wizarding Levels) within two or three years. Is everything clear up to now?"

„Jes."

„Good, well then, payment is taken care of by the German government. They are very proud that they brought fourth an exception like you. But they think it's best for you to attend Hogwarts, as it is, I can proudly confirm, the best school of this sort in Europe."

_Na, wenn das Madame Maxime oder Professor Karkaroff hören könnten..._

„We will now, you and me, buy the things you need for school, which we can do right here in Diagon Alley and then take the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three Quarters over at King's Cross. Are you ready?" Er erhob sich geschmeidig.

„Jes, Ai äm." Damit bezahlten sie und verließen den Leaky Cauldron in den Hinterhof.

Es überraschte Martina nicht sehr, dass Professor Snape vor der Ziegelsteinwand seinen Zauberstab hervorholte, und damit auf einen bestimmten Stein tippte. Sogleich öffnete sich der Eingang zur Diagon Alley.

_Warum wir in München nicht auch so ein einfaches System haben können? Nein, bei uns muss man sich vorher erst mal gründlich blamieren und dann pitschnass werden... obwohl... wenn mich Professor Snape abgeholt hätte, dann wäre er sicher beeindruckt von meinem nassen T-Shirt gewesen!_ Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, das der Lehrer zum Glück nicht sehen konnte.

Diagon Alley wies zu dem, was sie sich darunter vorgestellt hatte, gewisse Übereinstimmungen auf. Nur war sie noch viel voller, viel enger und viel überfüllter mit winzigsten Geschäften. Manchmal knallte ihr die Sonne so sehr auf den dunklen Schopf, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in dem dichten Gedränge einen Hitzschlag erleiden zu müssen; und in den meisten Geschäften, in denen sie Zauberstab (twelve inches, pine, skylarkfeather), Uniform, Bücher, Tinte und Feder, Parchment, Kessel und so weiter kauften, war es sogar noch stickiger. Nur in Gringott's umgab sie eine angenehme Kühle. Professor Snape war ein echter Gentleman. Beladen mit all ihren Einkäufen half er ihr nun, ein Konto zu eröffnen. Ihm zufolge bekam sie von der Vereinigung Deutscher Zauberer ein Stipendium von umgerechnet 300 Euro monatlich, das ihr auf ihr Konto eingezahlt werden sollte. Schulgeld wurde extra bezahlt.

_Nicht übel dafür, dass ich mich nicht mal mit einer Bewerbung herumschlagen musste,_ dachte sie zufrieden.

Den Weg zu ihrer Zelle würde sie noch für längere Zeit in Erinnerung behalten, denn die Fahrt war wohl vergleichbar mit der einer Achterbahn: rauf runter, links rechts, scharfe Kurven, steile Abfahrten. Und unsere liebe Heldin war doch als waschechter Angsthase noch nie Achterbahn gefahren! (Was so schon schwer genug war, wenn man eine Freundin wie Serafina hatte, die sich gerne an den Panikschreien anderer weidete. Aber bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch immer drücken können.) Professor Snape wies in diesem Punkt erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Freundin auf, denn die ganze Fahrt über lachte er sich schier kaputt über Martinas Kreischen.

Endlich hatten sie alle Erledigungen geschafft. Martina musste dringend mal, also gingen sie zurück zur Eisdiele, wo sie im Laufschritt die Toilette stürmte. Professor Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingesetzt und zwei Sodas bestellt. Als sie ausgetrunken hatten (natürlich nicht, ohne dass sich Martina das T-Shirt vollgesaut hätte) machten sie sich auf den Weg zu King's Cross Station, um den Hogwarts Express um 19 Uhr zu erwischen_  
_

* * *

_(4) Toschs sind die Pendants zu den Blobbs, mit dem Unterschied, dass man Blobbs nur außerhalb, Toschs nur innerhalb eines Gebäudes findet._


	3. Gefährliche Schranken

**3. Gefährliche Schranken**

Sie mussten mit der Tube (5) fahren, und Martina war diesmal diejenige, die den Weg wies. Trotz aller Vorbereitungen fand sich der Professor einfach nicht zurecht in der Muggelwelt. Er verstand das System des U-Bahnplans nicht, und wollte mehrmals in die falsche Richtung einsteigen. Wenigstens konnte sie sich für sein Gelächter vorhin revanchieren. Denn als sie sich (umständlich, da er immer dazwischenquatschte) Tickets gekauft hatten, und nun durch die Schranken gehen wollten, ließ Martina den schwer beladenen Professor vorgehen. Vielleicht war das ein Anflug von Gemeinheit, man konnte sich ja denken, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun musste. Das wird mein geneigter Leser allerdings nie erfahren, da ich meine Protagonistin niemals so bloßstellen würde.

Das Resultat ihrer Eingebung war allerdings, dass der arme Mann hilflos in der Drehschranke stecken blieb, da er nicht nur wie ein folgsamer Dackel vor dem Automaten stehen geblieben war, nachdem er die Karte eingeschoben hatte, und fasziniert beobachtete, was als nächstes passieren würde. Nein, auch die Pakete, die er so freundlicherweise für Martina trug (hier konnte er sie nicht einfach neben sich herschweben lassen, wie in der Diagon Alley), hinderten ihn ordentlich, als er endlich kapiert hatte, dass die Schranken seinen knackigen Hintern nicht von selbst auf die andere Seite befördern würden.

Martina ging fast kaputt vor Lachen.

Der Kontrolleur aus dem Glashäuschen musste extra kommen und die Schranken manuell lösen, damit Professor Snape weitergehen konnte. Natürlich kontrollierte er mit Argusaugen das Ticket, da er annahm, der Mann wollte sich ohne einschleichen. Das war dem Professor so peinlich, dass er puterrot anlief. Denn viele Leute blieben stehen, verfolgten das Tohuwabohu mit heiterem Interesse und gaben mehr als hilfreiche Ratschläge, wie man sich in dem Fall zu verhalten hat, wenn man mit einer ungezähmten U-Bahnschranke konfrontiert wird. Doch schließlich war auch dieses Abenteuer überstanden, ungesehen waren sie in King's Cross durch die Trennwand zwischen Bahnsteig neun und zehn entwischt und saßen gemütlich im Hogwarts' Express, den sie um fünf Sekunden verpasst hätten, wenn der Lokführer nicht noch gesehen hätte, wie zuerst der rennende Professor über eine Tüte zwischen seinen Beinen stolperte, und Martina dann über ihn. Die Engländer sind in dieser Hinsicht wirklich sehr kommod. Ein deutscher Zugführer hätte sein Signal geblasen und wäre abgedampft. Interessiert den doch nicht, dass da zwei Menschen platt auf dem Bahnsteig liegen.

Sie saßen schon eine Weile im Zug. Alle Tüten waren in den Gepäckfächern über ihren Köpfen verstaut, sie hatten ein Abteil für sich und hatten sich darin schön ausgebreitet.

„So... what did you do so far?" wurde sie schließlich von dem hübschen Professor angesprochen. Eine Tüte löste sich aus der Umklammerung des Gepäcknetzes, rutschte langsam zum Rand, bekam Übergewicht und landete sicher auf seinem Kopf. Martina schmiss sich in den Sitz vor Lachen. Professor Snape blickte erst recht überrascht drein ob des unerwarteten Angriffs einer Papiertüte, dann schloss er sich ihr an. Mit Tränen in den Augen japste sie eine Antwort:

„Ai häve bien stadiing baiolodschy. Bat Ai think Ai will nau start an – Ausbildung?" Der Mann sah sie verständnislos an. „Thätt is samthing speschial tu Dschörmany: After finisching skuhl, wie kän either stady or faind a kampäny thätt träins as for thrie jiers. Then wie riecieve a sort of sertifikät thätt kläims as tu bie fully träined wörkers in this field of the market. Änd Ai think Ai äm going tu biekome a tschildren's nörse."

„I see. So you have finished your researches on biology now?" Martina verneinte dies und erklärte ihm, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich die Chemieprüfung ein drittes Mal nicht bestehen würde, was sie von der Zulassung zur Zwischenprüfung ausschließen würde. Deshalb hatte sie umgesattelt und sich für eine Ausbildungsstelle beworben. Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile über die Unterschiede im englischen und deutschen Schulsystem (Professor Snape lernte hinzu, dass auch in der englischen Muggelwelt die Oberschule aus sieben Klassen besteht) und erörterten, ob es besser sei, die Kinder zwei Jahre kürzer in die Schule zu schicken, dafür aber den ganzen Tag lang, oder lieber neun Klassen Oberschule mit Vormittagsunterricht zu gestalten. Irgendwann wurden sie beide sehr schläfrig, und bevor sie sich's versahen, wurden sie von einem Ruck im Zug geweckt. Sie waren in Hogsmeade eingefahren.

Sie luden alle Tüten aus dem Gepäcknetz und verließen die Lokomotive. Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, und ein bisschen kalt geworden. Martina fröstelte, und als Professor Snape dies merkte, bot er ihr liebenswert seinen Umhang an, den sie sehr gerne annahm. Natürlich war sie rot angelaufen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und soll ein andermal erzählt werden (6).

Sie gingen in Richtung des Sees, denn auch sie sollte in den Genuss der Erstklässler kommen, und das Schloss zum ersten Mal in all seiner Pracht vom Wasser aus zu sehen bekommen. Und es war wirklich herrlich! Die Fenster waren heimelig erleuchtet, und viele Fackeln brannten rings um die alten steinernen Mauern. Auf der glatten Seeoberfläche, die wie geschmolzenes Gruftimake-up unter ihnen schimmerte, spiegelte sich das Feuer von Hogwarts.

_Ja, hier kann ich es mir gefallen lassen._ Mit diesem Gedanken wischte sie den letzten Rest Bedenken zur Seite. Im Zug hatte sie noch eine ganze Weile gegrübelt, ob sie so einfach von zu Hause weggehen konnte. Nachdem Professor Snape ihre Ängste gestillt hatte, dass ja die Eltern gar nichts davon wussten, wo sie nun war und warum sie nicht zurück kam, und ihr versichert hatte, dass sie jedem ihrer Freunde schreiben durfte, hatte sie sich nicht mehr damit beschäftigt. Sie war nämlich eingeschlafen.

Der Lehrer hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihre Eltern mittlerweile bereits Bescheid wissen müssten. Lady Schneider war, zusammen mit einem Mitglied des Deutschen Ministeriums für Schulangelegenheiten, zu Martinas Eltern gegangen, um ihnen die Situation auseinanderzusetzen.

_Na, hoffentlich glauben sie das auch! Die werden auch bemerken, dass „Lady" Schneider_ (sie konnte den Titel nicht mal anders als verächtlich denken) _wie die Serafina aussieht. Und sie kennen sie immerhin gut genug, um ihr zutrauen zu können, dass sie sich so einen Scheiß ausdenkt, um sie auf die Schippe zu nehmen..._ Sie seufzte, und trieb dann diese Gedanken fort. Mittlerweile waren sie schon auf der anderen Seite des Sees angekommen.

Professor Snape und Martina gingen auf den Haupteingang zu. Langsam wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Die ganze Schülerschaft war schon dort versammelt, es war der 2. September (_Mist, ich verpass ja dieses Jahr die Wies'n!_), und wahrscheinlich würde sie von allen angegafft werden. Warum konnten diese dämlichen Lehrer (natürlich schloss sie Professor Snape hier aus der Allgemeinheit aus) sie nicht einen Tag früher abholen? Doch auch das hatte der Professor erklärt: erst in letzter Minute waren alle bürokratischen Angelegenheiten erledigt gewesen, sodass sie erst einen Tag später anfangen konnte in Hogwarts.

„Everybody will already be sound asleep, so do not worry." sagte er, als er ihren verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das beruhigte sie. Wenn er das sagte, wollte sie sich absolut keine Sorgen machen. Er war ihr Held, der in der Dunkelheit der Nacht auf feurigem Ross zu Hilfe geeilt war –

Entschuldigung, ich habe das Dokument verwechselt...

Na, er hatte ihr auf jeden Fall wieder Mut gemacht.

Als die beiden ins Schloss traten, kam ihnen eine schwarze Katze entgegen. Sie beäugte sie mit durchdringendem Blick und schlich dann um eine Ecke.

„This is Ms Woodhouse, our caretaker's cat. She is sort of his right hand, and first-rank spy." erklärte er ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern.

_Da liest jemand gerne Muggelbücher... aber eigentlich heißt Filchs Katze doch Mrs. Norris._ Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie von tosendem Lärm unterbrochen.

* * *

_(5) die Londoner U-Bahn_  
_(6) Zum Beispiel jetzt: Martina lief knallrot an, als Professor Snape ihr den Umhang reichte.  
__Ende._


	4. Peinlichkeiten

**4. Peinlichkeiten**

Martina drehte ihr bleiches Gesicht Professor Snape zu. Auch er blickte überrascht in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam.

„This is coming from the direction of the Great Hall." informierte er sie.

_Erzähl mir was Neues!_ dachte Martina.

„Well, obviously everybody is still up." sagte er etwas verzweifelt. Dann zog er ein unwilliges Mädchen mit sich mit. Er stieß die schweren Türflügel auf und betrat schwungvoll die Halle. Martina wurde in blendendes Licht gedrängt, und als ihre Augen sich soweit erholt hatten, dass sie sich umsehen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass es totenstill im Saal geworden war.

Professor Snape war schon ein Stück voraus Richtung Lehrertisch gelaufen. Jetzt drehte er sich um und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie setzte sich wie in Zeitlupe in Bewegung. Hunderte von Augenpaaren ruhten auf ihr, sie wusste nicht, wohin sie ihren Blick richten sollte. Schließlich zwang sie sich, die Augen stur auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter einem weißhaarigen Mann in der Mitte des Lehrertisches zu fixieren, und so schlurfte sie klopfenden Herzens dahin. Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichte sie mit dem Professor den erhöhten Tisch, und nun richtete ihr Begleiter das Wort an den steinalten Mann mit dem weißen Haar und Bart.

„Good evening, Headmaster. I bring you our new student, Martina Bearshtatter."

„Good evening, Severus – Miss Bearshtatter." Der alte Mann schenkte ihnen beiden ein warmes Lächeln und neigte leicht den Kopf zur Begrüßung. Martina wurde wohl ums Herz. Das war ein Mensch, der einem unbegrenztes Vertrauen einflößte. Sie vergaß die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler hinter sich, sie vergaß, dass ein Abenteuer ganz anderer Art vor ihr lag. Sie lächelte zurück und hätte sich vor Freude am liebsten in Professor Snapes Schulter vergraben.

Nun trat ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit sehr unordentlichem Haar von der Seite her an Martina heran. Er hielt einen dreibeinigen Schemel in der einen und einen lädierten spitzen Hut in der anderen Hand.

_Oh nein, die Sorting Hat Ceremony! Oh Gott, was mach ich bloß hier?_ Alle Ängste flossen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihr Herz zurück.

Der Mann stellte den Stuhl vor ihr ab. Professor Snape war zurückgetreten, lächelte ihr aber aufmunternd zu.

„Please sit down, Miss Bearshtatter." Sie setzte sich. Er setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf.

_Well well well... shall I speak German or English, Fräulein Bärstetter,_ echote es in ihrem Kopf.

_Kann der Sorting Hat Deutsch sprechen?_

_Ja das kann er. Hm, nun... wo stecke ich Sie hin? Gryffindor?_

_Nein nein! Da muss man doch so furchtbar tapfer sein! Da pass ich nicht rein. Woher können Sie denn Deutsch? Sie sind doch ein englischer Hut._

_Wenn Sie das ganze Jahr herumsitzen müssten, ohne etwas zu tun zu haben, würden Sie auch irgendwann anfangen, Sprachen zu lernen. Außerdem bin ich gar nicht so unbegabt, das kann ich ohne Eigenlob von mir sagen!_

_Ja, ganz ohne Eigenlob..._

_Das hab ich gehört! Wie auch immer... Slytherin wäre nichts für Sie, junge Dame. Sie sind zu wenig ehrgeizig. Sie ordnen sich gerne dem Ton anderer unter, akzeptieren aber keinen ungerechten Anführer. Mit der Attitüde kommen Sie dort nicht weit. Sie halten zwar ihrer Freundin viel für ihren ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn zugute, ihr eigener ist aber nicht kleiner, das wollte ich Ihnen nur mal gesagt haben. Und mich wundert es auch, dass sie Lady Schneider fast wie heruntergerissen ähnelt._

_Woher wissen Sie das denn,_ brauste Martina gedanklich auf.

_It's all in your head! Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, die Zeremonie... Ich denke für Sie wäre ein toleranteres Haus am besten. Da kommt eigentlich nur eins in Frage._

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Damit brach vom Hufflepufftisch tosender Applaus aus, Martina riss sich den Hut herunter, um ein hochrotes Gesicht zu enthüllen, und stand mit wackligen Knien auf.

Sie konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie sie an den Platz gekommen war, auf dem sie dann saß. Alle Kinder aus dem Hause Hufflepuff klatschten ihr zu und beobachteten sie neugierig. Der Junge direkt neben ihr redete sie gleich freundlich an, er begrüßte sie mit einem Händeschütteln, stellte sich als John-Peter („friends call me JP") Goodweather vor und erklärte ihr, er sei Headboy dieses Jahr, zusammen mit einem Mädchen aus Slytherin.

Dann wurde es wieder still, da der Direktor sich erhoben hatte.

„I want you all to welcome our last-minute-student, Martina Bearshtatter. Please do help her as much as you can, from my own experience I know it gets harder to learn the older we get", hier baute er ein glitzerndes Augenzwinkern ein, „but I'm sure especially those students in Hufflepuff house will be more than proud to share their knowledge with her. We will have a late supper now and then all go to bed. Tuck in."

Damit erschien Essen in der Mitte jeden Tisches, und Martina griff hungrig zu. Besonders die gebratenen Tomatenhälften und die Rosinenbrötchen mundeten ihr vorzüglich. Während sie sehr beschäftigt damit war, ein großes Stück Bratwürstchen und einen Batzen Kartoffelbrei in ihren Mund zu bekommen, rief auf einmal ein kleines blondes Mädchen vom Ende des Tisches:

„Why do you wear Professor Snape's coat?"

Stille legte sich zum dritten Mal über den Saal.

Sie zog unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. _Ich kann sie nicht sehen, also können sie mich nicht sehen._ Das funktionierte nicht. Sie duckte sich unter den Tisch, als hätte sie dort etwas verloren. Erstes Getuschel ertönte. Sie wurde rot. Ein verhaltenes Räuspern:

„If I might explain this", hörte sie die Stimme des Eigentümers des Umhangs, dessen Besitzes sie sich nun schämte, „Miss Bearshtatter was cold on her way here. As she left her home in Munich on a - bright... warm... s-s-unny day (_Na wenigstens ist es nicht nur mir peinlich!_) and did not know what kind of journey awaited her, she carried not a coat with her. I was pleased to borrow her mine, as – I am accustomed to the English weather!"

Sichtlich aufatmend, so einen Schmarren so geölt herausbekommen zu haben, schielte er Zustimmung heischend zu Professor Dumbledore. Dieser lächelte und nickte. Damit hörte das Getuschel zwar nicht auf, Martina fühlte sich jedoch gut genug, ihrem Gesicht seine normale Färbung zurückzugeben. Allerdings konnte das niemand sehen, da sie den Kopf noch unter dem Tisch hatte.

JP zog sie am Ärmel nach oben.

„Don't worry, tomorrow they'll have forgotten all about it."

Mein geneigter Leser wird nun im Zweifel gelassen, ob meine Heldin diesen fadenscheinigen Beruhigungsversuch glaubt oder nicht. Ich für mein Teil habe etwas dämlicheres noch nie in meinem Leben gehört. Das übrigens ziemlich kurz ist bis jetzt.


	5. Rüstungen

**5. Rüstungen**

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte sich Martina soweit wieder im Griff, dass sie sich auch in der großen Halle ein bisschen umsehen konnte. Sie war so ähnlich, wie sie es aus den Filmen kannte. Nur war der Lehrertisch hufeisenförmig geschnitten mit Professor Snape (aus Schülersicht) ganz am linken Ende, und _Lady_ Schneider am rechten. Der Lehrer mit dem unordentlichen Haar saß drei Plätze links von Professor Snape, und die beiden warfen sich ständig Papierkügelchen über die Köpfe einer älteren Hexe und eines sehr schmalen Zauberers zu.

Über allen Haustischen einschließlich des Lehrertisches schwebten tausende von Kerzen. Was aus den Büchern und den Filmen nicht hervorging war, dass das Licht, das von ihnen abgestrahlt wurde, auf jeden Tisch in einer anderen Farbe viel. Ihr eigener war gelb erleuchtet. Die Farbe der Hufflepuffs.

Martina fand es sehr schön, in diesem Licht gebadet dazusitzen.

Es war früh morgens am dritten September. Sie war sehr schläfrig, da am Abend zuvor das kleine Fest noch eine Weile gedauert hatte, und sie dann noch kurz zum Direktor ins Büro musste, wo sie ihren Stundenplan und noch einige Details erläutert bekam. Ihre Eltern hatten _Lady_ Schneider zuerst ausgelacht und ihr immer wieder gesagt, sie sei witziger als ein kleiner Arklanfall mit ihren verqueren Ideen. Bis _Lady_ Schneider schließlich genug gehabt und ihrer Mutter eine Kartoffel anstatt der Nase ins Gesicht gezaubert hatte. Das hatte mütterlicherseits zwar einen noch größeren Lachanfall zur Folge, doch der gestrengen Lehrerin wurde immerhin geglaubt, dass sie nicht DIE Serafina Schneider sei, für die sie sie gehalten hatten. So hatten die Eltern Martina einen Koffer gepackt mit einigen Kleidungsstücken, die sie in nächster Zeit brauchen würde.

Sie frühstückte ausgiebig und merkte erst fünf Minuten vorher, dass sie eigentlich schon seit zehn Minuten unterwegs sein müsste. So rappelte sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf, kramte ihre Bücher und Schreibutensilien zusammen und ging mit ihrem Stundenplan in der Hand aus der Halle.

Sie musste heute in ihrer ersten Stunde zum Einzelunterricht in Arithmancy. Brrrrr!!! Auf ihrem Stundenplan stand, das Klassenzimmer sei im dritten Stock am Ende des rechten Ganges von der Treppe aus gesehen, die links neben der Ritterrüstung einmündete, die einen Handstand machte, wenn man sie nett darum bat. Martina machte sich eilig auf den Weg, sie nahm die erstbeste Treppe, die nach oben führte, und stieg in den dritten Stock hoch. Puh, daran würde sie sich noch gewöhnen müssen! Sie betrat einen Gang. Einen langen Gang. Rechts und links wimmelte es von Ritterrüstungen, und in frequentierten Abständen sah sie andere Treppen, die von noch mehr Rüstungen geradezu umstellt waren.

_Wie soll ich denn hier nur den Blechmann finden, der einen Handstand macht? Ich kann doch nicht jede Rüstung anbetteln..._

Da jedoch weit und breit keine Hilfe zu sehen war, machte sie sich auf zu eben diesem Vorhaben. Sie trat auf die nächste Rüstung zu, verbeugte sich tief und kam sich blöd vor.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, würden Sie die Güte besitzen, und einen Handstand machen?" Die Rüstung rührte sich nicht. Martina zuckte die Achseln und trat auf die nächste zu. Schlau wie sie war, ging sie willkürlich vor, sodass sie nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr wusste, welche der ehrenwerten Ritterrüstungen sie schon gefragt hatte. Da aber keine einzige reagierte, bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sie eine bestimmte nicht weniger als sieben Mal gefragt hatte, bis diese ihr entgegenbrüllte:

„Fair Lady! If Thou wantest an Answer, do ask the Question in the Language of the Brave and Mighty Albion (7)!" Erschreckt fuhr sie zurück. Dann knallte sie sich die flache Hand auf die Stirn.

_Mensch bin ich blöd!_

In diesem Moment gewahrte sie eine Bewegung am Ende des Ganges.

Dort stand eine Gestalt, lang und dünn. Dunkles Haar, soweit sie es erkennen konnte. Ein langer schwarzer Ledermantel umhüllte in schwarzes Tuch geborgene Arme und Beine. Das war definitiv ein Mann. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, schritt mit wehendem Mantel auf sie zu, blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Er überragte sie um mindestens fünf Zentimeter.

Dann hob er den Arm, zog sich mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und blickte ihr nun mit zwei rehbraunen Äuglein in die ihren.

„Well well well... if tha's nad our new celebridy stoodent... mark my words, there'll be some PUNISHMENT 'round here. What're you doin' oud of class when you're suppose'ta LEARN somethin'?"

Martina war so baff, ihr fiel keine geeignete Ausrede ein. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie sehr wohl einen Grund hatte, hier herumzustehen. Das brauchte aber auch seine Zeit, manchmal steht meine Heldin etwas auf der Leitung. Sie erklärte dem Mann umständlich ihre Reise von der Großen Halle bis zum dritten Stock, und wie sie dort fast alle Rüstungen um einen Handstand gebeten hatte. Nun verfing sich sein Gesicht in einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Ah well! Tha's nice. So, y'are searchin' for the one tha' stands on its hands, don't ya? I'm tellin' ya, tha's the easiest thing ta do: go for the pictures 'round 'em. If ya see a spoon in it, than tha's nad the one ya want. Look righ' here! On'y picture 'round that one's this right here, with the chamber of ‚Andrew the Great', and if ya take a closer look, ya'll see that there's no spoon."

Damit ging er auf die Rüstung zu, die Martina ganz zu Anfang gebeten hatte, beugte sein Knie und sagte:

„Aye Sir, would ya be so kind as ta stand on yar hands for us?" Und Tatsache! Die Rüstung beugte sich hinunter, legte die Handflächen mit gespreizten – Fingern – auf den Boden und schwang die Beine in die Luft.

Nun wusste Martina, wohin sie gehen musste. Und zu ihrem Vorteil wird nie jemand erfahren, dass sie eine halbe Stunde früher in diese Situation gekommen wäre, hätte sie intelligenterweise in ENGLAND Englisch gesprochen.

Sie drehte sich dankbar zu ihrem Helfer um, der sie wiederum angrinste. „Ju are not from around here, are ju?"

„Nope. I come from the States. I was born in Beirut, though. I'm caretaker here now, coz the old one got a bit nifty lately. Anderson's my name. Nice ta meet ya!" Damit verschwand er durch eine Tür in der Wand.

* * *

_(7) altes Wort für England_


	6. Coolatta vs Fennet

**6. Coolatta vs. Fennet**

Ihr erster Tag war Horror gewesen.

Auch in der Zaubererwelt verstand sie nichts von Mathematik. Professor Potter war zwar sehr einfühlsam mit diesem Thema umgegangen, allerdings hatte er keinen Weg finden können, ihr den Stoff des Tages irgendwie zu erklären. Sie verstand nur Bahnhof. Es war schon peinlich genug gewesen, ihm den Grund ihres Zuspätkommens zu erläutern. Er hatte sich offensichtlich sehr amüsiert, obwohl er es zu verstecken gesucht hatte, um sie nicht zu verletzen.

Die ganze restliche Doppelstunde über hatte sie sich sowieso gefragt, was an diesem Mann nicht stimmte. Abgesehen vom Alter. Ihren Berechnungen zufolge hätte er um einiges jünger als Professor Snape sein müssen. So etwa 20 Jahre. Sie waren aber ungefähr gleich alt. Schließlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass er erstens keine Brille trug (_Vielleicht haben die Zauberer eine Art Lasertherapie entdeckt?_) und braune Augen hatte. In den Büchern wurden seine Augen als so grün wie eine frisch eingemachte Kröte beschrieben. Da stimmte doch was nicht. Doch das allerkomischste war, was sie bemerkt hatte, als sie beide das Klassenzimmer verließen: der Lehrer hatte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Dort war keine Narbe.

Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, traute sich aber nicht. Vielleicht stimmte ja nicht alles in der realen Zaubererwelt mit den Büchern überein. So hatte sie ihn bloß nach dem Weg zum Gewächshaus gefragt, wo sie ihre erste Stunde mit anderen Schülern haben sollte.

Das war auch eine Katastrophe geworden. Zuerst hatte sie sich von einem der Erstklässler dazu anstiften lassen, eine handvoll Drachendünger auf seinem Kopf abzuladen (_Wie du mir, so ich dir!_), was eine sehr verstimmte Professor Sprout zur Folge hatte. Sie war die Hexe, die zwischen den Professoren Snape und Potter am Tisch saß.

Doch zumindest verstand sie alles in Herbology, und es machte ihr auch ziemlich viel Spaß.

Die anderen Kinder betrachteten sie zwar zuerst eher mit Misstrauen, doch nach ihrer kleinen Düngeraktion sprach es sich auch außerhalb dieser Klasse herum, dass sie nicht wie die typische Erwachsene war, und schon bald wurde sie in tiefere Geheimnisse der Schülerschaft eingeweiht. Zum Beispiel, welchen Lehrer man gut drankriegen konnte, und mit welchem man sich lieber keinen Spaß erlauben durfte. Da gab es eigentlich nur einen, und das war mit hundert Prozent der Stimmen eindeutig Lady Schneider.

Nach der Doppelstunde Herbology hatte sie eine einzelne in Transfiguration bei einem Professor Mesmer, zusammen mit den Erstklässlern Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, und danach gab es Mittagessen.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatte, erschien JP neben ihr und fratschelte sie über ihren Tag aus. Jetzt war es schon nicht mehr so wie gestern Abend und heute früh, als sie von den anderen Schülern nur angestarrt wurde, aber keiner mit ihr geredet hatte. Die, mit denen sie schon unterricht gehabt hatte, hatten ihre Heldentat während der folgenden Stunden weitererzählt, und auch von den anderen drei Tischen winkten ihr jüngere Schüler zu und gaben ihr „thumbs up". Dieses ganze Abenteuer fing an, richtig Spaß zu machen.

Als sie ihren Stundenplan zu Rate zog, was sie als nächstes haben würde, fand sie zwei Doppelstunden vor für den Nachmittag, nicht mehr. Das war okay, sie würde um sechs mit dem Unterricht fertig sein. Sie hatte noch Divination (‚Kriegt man das nicht normalerweise erst nach dem dritten Jahr?') mit den Drittklässlern Hufflepuffs, und dann Einzelunterricht bei Professor Flitwick.

Mein geneigter Leser darf bitte nicht aus den Augen verlieren, dass meine ehrenwerte Protagonistin aus ihrem gesetzten Leben völlig unvermutet in ein Abenteuer erster Klasse hineingeworfen wurde. All dies, was sie gerade erlebt, ist vollkommen neu und teilweise verwirrend für sie. Vor allem Arithmancy. Deswegen bitte ich um Nachsicht, wenn sie manchmal etwas langsam in ihren Schlussfolgerungen ist. Natürlich war uns allen von vornherein klar, dass sie sich nicht als wirkliche Erstklässlerin betrachten darf. Sie fängt mit allen Fächern gleichzeitig an, lernt die Grundzüge in einem Zeitraum von drei Monaten, um im nächsten Trimester in die jeweils höhere Klassenstufe aufzusteigen. Meine Heldin wird zu diesem Ergebnis erst in zwei Wochen kommen, in denen sie sich immer wieder wundert, warum sie alle Fächer teilweise in der Klasse, teilweise alleine unterrichtet bekommt.

Als sie auch den Nachmittag erfolgreich überstanden hatte, machte sie sich schweren Herzens auf in den Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte in jedem Fach Hausaufgaben bekommen, und von jedem Lehrer noch Zusatzaufgaben, die sie bis zum nächsten Mal zu erledigen hatte.

Sie stieg schnaufend die enge Wendeltreppe entlang. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht so recht daran gewöhnen. Dass sie beim Treppensteigen nach Atem rang, war nichts neues, aber in diesem Fall stieg sie ja gar nicht nach OBEN. Der Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lag versteckt hinter einer wunderschönen Geranie direkt links neben dem Haupteingang. Wenigstens war er innen gelegen, bei dieser Kälte! Wenn man das Passwort sagte („Frosted Flakes"), wand sich die Geranie um sich selber, nahm ordentlich Schwung und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter sich. Martina war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie meinte, jedes Mal eine Art Faust erkennen zu können. So sprengte sie denn einen Durchgang zu einer Wendeltreppe frei, die in der Wand entlang etwa hundertzwanzig Meter zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Nur nicht nach oben, sondern seitwärts.

Der Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum musste sich irgendwo auf dem Erdgeschoss befinden, nur wo genau hatte sie noch nicht herausfinden können.

Ihr Zimmer teilte sie sich mit zwei Siebtklässlerinnen, Beatrice-Nicole Coolatta und Elizabeth Fennet. Erstere war grauenhaft, letztere sehr nett. Martina hatte sich auf Anhieb mit ihr verstanden, vor allem bezüglich Beatrice-Nicole. Ja, dieses Mädchen bestand doch tatsächlich auf ihren vollen Namen, als wäre Beatrice allein nicht schon schlimm genug. Abkürzungen wie Bea oder Trixie waren unter ihrer Würde. Martina war zu dem Vergnügen dieser Mitteilung gekommen, indem sie zufällig im Zimmer stand. Mehr Ermunterung brauchte es bei diesem selbstgefälligen Breitarsch (8) auch nicht, um einen noch selbstgefälligeren Schwall hervorzurufen. Die schiere Tatsache, dass man sich einander vorstellen kann, indem man seinen Namen nennt und vielleicht noch ein „Nice to meet you" hinterher schiebt, schien dieser Wackelärschin so fremd wie Martina selbst Arithmancy.

Elizabeth dagegen hatte ein offenes Wesen und immer ein Lachen zu verschenken. Außerdem war sie für ihre siebzehn Jahre gerade unkindlich genug, um vollkommen kindisch zu sein, wenn es darauf ankam. Zumindest hatte Martina diesen Eindruck, nachdem sie ihr letzte Nacht in allen Einzelheiten erzählt hatte, wie Mr. Anderson am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gegen ein paar Sicherheitsmänner des Nigeriaschen Zaubererministers gekämpft hatte, wobei er sich an beiden Armen üble Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, als er einer besonders schnellen Attacke auswich. Elizabeth' Betonung lag bei der ganzen Affäre auf dem knackigen Hintern und der Wendigkeit des Hausmeisters (er hatte sich mit seinem langen Mantel einfach nach hinten fallen lassen, als würde er einen Limbo tanzen).

* * *

_(8) Ich bitte offiziell um Entschuldigung bei allen Menschen, die tatsächlich ein etwas ausladenderes Hinterteil haben. In diesem Kontext bezeichnet das Wort nicht einen Figurentyp (tatsächlich hat Beatrice-Nicole einen eher schmalen Hintern), sondern einen Menschenschlag. Meine Protagonistin hat sich dieses freche Wort einfach von ihrer Freundin Serafina abgeschaut, die mit "Breitarsch" einfach Leute bezeichnet (unabhängig von ihrem Aussehen), die selten dumm, arrogant und eingebildet sind und die sie folglich nicht leiden kann._


	7. Der Fegebesen

**7. Der Fegebesen**

Sie erwachte am Donnerstagmorgen mit brennenden Augen. Kein Wunder, war sie doch noch bis um elf Uhr an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen. Sie hatte sich innerlich vorgenommen, diese immer an dem Tag zu machen, an dem sie sie aufbekam, und nur in Ausnahmefällen auf das Wochenende zu verschieben.

Frühstück gab es von halb sieben bis acht Uhr morgens, und ihre erste Stunde für heute war Muggle Studies zusammen mit den Drittklässlern Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Warum sie Muggle Studies nehmen musste, war ihr schleierhaft, jedoch war wenigstens erfreulich, dass sie damit nur einmal in der Woche eine einzige Stunde gequält werden würde.

Unterrichtet wurde dieses Fach von einem Professor Sel; er war ein netter Lehrer, allerdings etwas verquer. Manchmal sprang er von einem Thema zu einem anderen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sogar Beatrice-Nicole beeindruckt hätte. Und er war der einzige Lehrer, den sie bis jetzt in normaler Kleidung gesehen hatte. Vielleicht lag das am Fach.

Er gab ihnen einen Aufsatz zu schreiben auf („What is the use of a flannel shirt?") und war so freundlich anzumerken, dass Martina von ihm keine Zusatzaufgabe bekommen würde, da sie mit der Muggelwelt doch mehr als vertraut sei. Das erntete auf der Bärstetter'schen Bewertungsskala für Lehrer und ähnliche Auswüchse (kurz BLAA) fünf weitere Punkte.

Danach hatte sie drei Stunden hintereinander Flying Lessons bei Madam Hooch. Ihr war es etwas unangenehm, dass sie mit den Jüngsten Hufflepuffs und Slytherins zusammen war. Was wäre, wenn sie sich total dumm anstellte? Besonders sportlich war sie nicht.

Sie marschierte also vor das Schloss, stellte sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden auf und wartete. Da kam die Lehrerin auch schon. Sie sah viel älter aus, als Martina sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber dass sich in der Zaubererrealität Abweichungen von den Büchern ergaben, war ja nichts Neues.

Madam Hooch ging folgendermaßen vor: sie blaffte alle Kinder an, warum sie sich nicht neben einen Besen gestellt hatten. Dann gab sie in präziser schneidender Sprache zu verstehen, dass sie keine Ausfälle duldete, da Fliegen ein zu ernstes Vorhaben war, um herumzublödeln. Schließlich forderte sie sie auf, einen Arm über dem Besen auszustrecken und „UP" zu sagen. In dieser Reihenfolge.

Martina tat wie ihr geheißen, doch nichts geschah. Ihr Besen lag ungerührt auf dem Gras. Sie versuchte es ein paar Mal, mit genauso viel Erfolg.

Letztendlich blieb sie alleine übrig, und musste den anderen zusehen, wie sie fliegen lernten. Madam Hooch kam nach einer Weile auf sie zu und sagte ihr, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, manchmal dauere es eine Zeit, bis sich das nötige Feingefühl für Besen eingestellt habe. Ob sie denn viel putze zu Hause?

So idiotisch diese Frage auch klang, die Lehrerin hatte einen guten Grund, sie zu stellen. Sie erklärte Martina, dass Zauberbesen nicht gerne als schlichte Fegebesen gesehen werden, und dass sie es spüren, wenn man in ihnen mehr das Putzutensil sieht, als die Möglichkeit zu fliegen. Daraufhin fühlte sich Martina noch mehr zum heulen. Nicht nur durfte sie einer Bande elfjähriger zusehen, wie sie fröhlich auf Besen herumsausten, ohne dass sie selbst dieses Talent besaß. Nein, auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihrer Mutter im Haushalt half, wo sie konnte, war hier keineswegs eine gute Eigenschaft! Das Leben war doch einfach zum kotzen.

Nach fast drei Stunden untätigem Herumstehens hatte sie die Nase gestrichen voll, und wollte schon fast in ihr Zimmer stürzen, die Koffer packen und verduften, als ein kleiner Junge auf sie zukam.

„Excuse me... I just saw you standing around alone. I was wondering if you could help me fix this broomstick. See, the wood on the handle is peeling off, and I have just gotten a splinter in my finger. My daddy gave me a broomstick servicing kit for my birthday this year, and I've got it right here."

Sie war zuerst so erstaunt, dass sie gar nichts herausbrachte. Der Junge verlagerte unschlüssig sein Gewicht vom rechten auf den linken Fuß.

„Oh, okay." sagte sie schließlich.

So kommt es, dass wir unsere Protagonistin an diesem strahlenden Tag um kurz vor zwölf mit einem braunschöpfigen Jungen über einen alten Besen gebeugt vorfinden. Sie merkte bald, dass er nur Mitleid mit ihr gehabt hatte und sich einen Grund ausgedacht hatte, sie zu beschäftigen, denn als sie ihn nach dem Splitter fragte, weil sie ihm helfen wollte, wurde er rosa im Gesicht und stammelte, der Splitter sei schon weg. Sie fand das so nett, dass sie ihre Flucht noch etwas verschob. Sie wollte ihn erst ein bisschen ausfratscheln.

Er erzählte ihr mit kindlichem Eifer, dass er im Juni diesen Jahres elf geworden war und dass er sich schon seit ein paar Jahren darauf gefreut hatte, nach Hogwarts auf die Schule zu gehen. Seine Mutter kam aus Spanien, wo sie in der Nähe von Torremolinos auf eine Zauberschule gegangen war. Sein Vater war hier auf Hogwarts gewesen, im Hause Ravenclaw. Er selbst sei in Slytherin gelandet, wo es ihm recht gut gefiel. Schließlich brachte er es sogar zustande, sich ordentlich vorzustellen. George Blackbird. Das war ein schöner Name, und eine weitere Gelegenheit für ihn, sein Gesicht zu verfärben, als sie diesen Gedanken laut aussprach.

Im Eifer der Unterhaltung merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie schon auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde hätte sein müssen, deswegen verschwendete sie keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihren geplanten Ausriss, verabschiedete sich fröhlich von George und lief los in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

Keuchend kam sie vor der kleinen Hütte an, die wohl Hagrid gehörte. Es war noch niemand sonst da, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie diese Stunde alleine hatte, und der Lehrer war noch nicht anwesend.

Sie legte ihre Tasche ins Gras und setzte sich auf Professor Snapes ausgebreiteten Umhang. Ihr fiel die vergangene Unterrichtsstunde wieder ein. Es war schon ärgerlich, dass sie die Einzige gewesen war, bei der der Besen gar nicht reagiert hatte. Doch andererseits hatte sie niemand ausgelacht, im Gegenteil. Die Kinder hatten ihr fröhlich zugewunken und ihr gezeigt, was sie schon alles auf ihren Besen vollbringen konnten. Und wer konnte es ihnen verdenken? Nur weil sie nicht mitmachen konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die anderen keinen Spaß haben durften. Von dieser Perspektive betrachtet sah das Ganze nicht so schlimm aus, und Martina nahm sich vor, nächste Woche einen neuen Versuch zu wagen und die Sache mit mehr Elan anzugehen. Vielleicht war der Besen wie ein Pferd, das spürt, wenn man Angst hat!

Als sie so weit in ihrer Retrospektive gekommen war, wurde sie von einem Schatten unterbrochen, der auf sie fiel. Schwarzer Mantel, Sonnenbrille. Mr. Anderson.

„Ah, my German gurl! Jus' the woman I'm lookin' for. Havin' a fun time waitin'?" Sie stand erstaunt auf, schüttelte auf seine Frage den Kopf und merkte nun erst, dass sie schon eine gute halbe Stunde hier gesessen hatte. „Yar Care of Magical Creatures Professor had a minor accident with a tray. Lesson's gonna be skipped for today." Damit zwinkerte er ihr zu, drehte sich um und schritt zurück zum Schloss.

Martina setzte sich in Bewegung. Nachdem sie etwa drei Minuten verdattert auf einem Fleck gestanden hatte.

Sie glich mit ihrem Stundenplan ab, wo sie nun hinmusste. Arithmancy schon wieder. Diesmal sogar in der Klasse. Dieser Tag gefiel ihr nicht besonders. Zum Glück gab es vorher erstmal Mittagessen, wo sie sich angeregt mit JP und Elizabeth unterhielt. Dann trabte sie los zu Professor Potter.

Aus irgendeinem Grunde war sie hier in die dritten Klassen der Häuser Ravenclaw und Slytherin eingeteilt. Was ihr aber nichts ausmachte, so lernte sie mehr Leute kennen. Diese Doppelstunde zog sich dahin, ungeachtet der spaßigen Kommentare, die der sympathische Lehrer hier und dort von sich gab. Am Ende war sie beinahe eingeschlafen, denn sie hatte schon lange abgeschaltet, da sie ja doch nichts verstand. Sie beeilte sich zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen Zeit hatte, Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Für heute war das nicht viel, hatte sie aktiv ja nur von zwei Lehrern welche aufbekommen. Professor Potter hatte sie gelobt ob ihrer Hausaufgaben vom Vortag, die sie sehr gut gelöst hatte. Mit Hilfe von JP und seinen Freunden, die sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnten, als den Wahrscheinlichkeitsfaktor einer Tarantula zu errechnen. Was immer das war.

Auch heute saßen zwei Jungs herum, die gestern mitgeholfen hatten. Martina setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, packte ihre Bücher auf den Tisch und fragte eher schüchtern:

„Are ju bisi or kud ju help me with my Arithmancy homewörk again?" Die Jungs lachten, waren aber mehr als bereit, alles mit ihr durchzugehen.

Als dieses Problem erfolgreich hinter ihr lag, widmete sie sich mit Begeisterung ihrem Aufsatz für Professor Sel. Ich zitiere:

_Flannel shirts are of no significant usage. Unless you use them as a means against rheumatism, as we learn in Jane Austen's _Sense & Sensibility_. Also, they are a helpful device for a man as to make girls want to rip them off his body. Otherwise, flannel shirts are an offense of the human eye._

Ja, das müsste gehen. Professor Sel hatte keine Angabe bezüglich der Länge des Aufsatzes gemacht, und sie hatte alles aufgezählt, was es zu diesem Thema zu sagen gab. Hätte die Aufgabe gelautet „Why are flannel shirts so useless?" wäre sie aus dem Schreiben gar nicht mehr herausgekommen.

Als sie an diesem Tag beim Abendessen saß, kam eine Schar Eulen über sie hinweg geflogen, die einen Schauer Pakete über sie hernieder regnen ließ. Alle Schüler rings um sie wurden mit Essen und Kürbissaft voll gespritzt.

Sie öffnete das erstbeste und stellte fest, dass ihre Schuluniform angekommen war. Im nächsten war die Festtagsrobe, dann kamen zehn Paar extra dicke Wintersocken, die sie in Diagon Alley in einem Sockenladen bestellt hatte, dann ein schwerer roter Schlangenledermantel, dem sie nicht widerstehen hatte können, passende Handschuhe aus dem gleichen Material, mit Hippogreiffedern gefüttert, ein Schal und eine Mütze aus Hippogreiffedern, und feste Schneestiefel. Die Stiefel waren aus schwarzem Drachenleder gefertigt und schimmerten gelblich, wenn man sie im Kerzenschein betrachtete. Schließlich kamen noch zwei Pullis zum Vorschein, und eine Hose aus schwarzem Wollstoff. Sie prostete in Gedanken der Vereinigung Deutscher Zauberer zu.


	8. Setzen Sechs

_**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
**Vielen Dank für alle Reviews, ich freue mich immer, wenn ich welche bekomme!  
Deshalb auch jetzt - wenn ihr fertig mit diesem Kapitel seid, hinterlasst mir doch einen Kommentar. Dazu einfach unten den blauen Knopf drücken und eure Meinung schreiben. Danke sehr!_

* * *

**8. Setzen Sechs.**

Gleich nach dem Abendessen ging sie zu Bett. Das war nicht einfach, denn Be-Nice (so hatten Lizzy, JP und Martina Beatrice-Nicole heute getauft) hatte genauestens beobachtet, was alles in ihren Paketen gesteckt hatte, und offensichtlich hatte ihr Geschmack ihr dazu verholfen, in der Achtung des anderen Mädchens zu steigen. Be-Nice hatte es sich nunmehr zur Aufgabe gemacht, Martinas beste Freundin zu werden und läutete dieses höchstwillkommene Ereignis mit dem Versuch von Vertraulichkeiten ein.

Martina fertigte sie ziemlich kühl mit dem Hinweis ab, dass sie eine 41 Stunden Woche habe und ihre Nachtruhe sehr dringend brauche. Dann rollte sie sich unter der Decke ein und schlief.

Sie träumte, dass sie im Unterricht bei Professor Sel saß und eine Liste schreiben musste von allen Dingen, die sie über die Zaubererwelt wissen wollte.

_Die Pergamentrolle wird immer länger, irgendwann füllt sie das ganze Klassenzimmer aus. Martina kümmert sich nicht darum, sie will endlich Klarheit über ein paar Dinge._

_1. Why doesn't Professor Potter have a scar on his forehead?  
2. Why are his eyes brown and not green?  
3. Why is he of the same age as Professor Snape?  
4. Why is Professor Snape such an amiable person? I always thought he must be a big jerk.  
5. What happened to Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris and Professor McGonagall?  
6. Mr. Anderson reminds me of someone. Who?  
7. Why didn't the broomstick follow my instruction?  
8. Why do I have to share a dormitory with Beatrice-Nicole Coolatta? She is such a –  
9. Why do I have to take Arithmancy? I'm sure I won't need it at all later in my life.  
10. How come I developed magical abilities when I was already 22? Does anybody know this and you just keep me in the dark for some reason or don't you know yourselves?_

_Plötzlich verschwindet all das Pergament von ihrem Tisch, Martina greift verzweifelt nach dem Ende der Rolle, da sie noch gar nicht fertig ist. Das Papier verwandelt sich in eine weiße Schlange, die sich um sich selber windet und dann zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen verschwindet. Sie kriecht der Schlange nach, unter Bänken durch, kreuz und quer durchs Klassenzimmer, bis sie sich am Lehrerpult den Kopf stößt. Ihr Blick fällt auf ein Paar schwarze Stiefel. Sie sieht hoch. Lady Schneider steht da, mit ihrer Liste in der Hand._

„_Stehen Sie auf, Fräulein Bärstetter!"_

_Sie rappelt sich auf, steht nass vor der ganzen Klasse. Es ist ihr Englisch Leistungskurs, alle sehen sie neugierig an. Die Lehrerin schreitet bedrohlich um sie herum, entrollt das Pergament und stellt sich in Heroldspose vor die anderen Schüler._

„_Fräulein Bärstetters Liste:_

_Erstens – In der englischen Schriftsprache werden keine Abkürzungen verwendet.  
Zweitens – Beleidigungen von Lehrern ziehen einen verschärften Verweis nach sich.  
Drittens – Angestrebte Beleidigungen von Schülern ziehen den Schulverweis nach sich.  
Viertens – Woher wissen Sie, dass Professor Potter eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn haben müsste? Sie wissen doch nichts über die Zaubererwelt.  
Fünftens – Die Aufgabenstellung lautet: „Write down a list of all the things you ever wanted to know about the Wizarding World". Ihre Liste, Fräulein Bärstetter, befasst sich lediglich mit Dingen, die Sie selbst betreffen. Es geht hier jedoch um die Zaubererwelt ALLGEMEIN, etwa wie „How does the medical system in the Wizarding World work?". Themaverfehlung! Setzen Sechs."_

_Martina spürt, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießt. Dann übermannt sie der Ärger über diese Frau._

„_Und was IST jetzt mit meinen Fragen? Krieg ich eine Antwort oder nicht? Nur weil das eine Themaverfehlung ist, können Sie mir grundsätzlich nicht verweigern, Dinge zu erklären, die mich sehr wohl betreffen! Sie -"_

„_Was ich kann oder nicht, überlassen Sie bitte mir!"_

_Nun sieht Lady Schneider wie eine Mischung aus einer Bauersfrau und einer Königin aus. Eine Seite ihres Gesichtes ist adlig-bleich, und das Kleid aus blauem Samt. Die andere ist wettergegerbt und sonnenbraun, das Kleid aus grobem braunem Stoff. Auch die Haare sind auf beiden Seiten unterschiedlich. Die Königin hat sich die Haare zu einer viktorianischen Frisur aufgetürmt und mit Perlen verziert, die Bäuerin trägt drei Zöpfe zur Schau. Eine keift, dann dreht sie sich um, und die Königin hält würdevolle Reden über ihren Thron. Sie dreht sich zurück zu Martina, und schreit:_

„_Ich kann's Ihnen nicht sagen! Es geht einfach nicht!"_ _Dann dreht sie sich wieder weg. Die Königin spricht:_

„_Würden Wir es Euch sagen, würden Wir zuviel verraten."_

_Dann ist Martina allein. Es ist hell, aber sie sieht nichts. Sie versucht, die Augen zu öffnen, doch es geht nicht. Sie quält sich schon eine Weile, da hört sie vor sich eine Stimme. Ihre Freundin, Serafina. Sie steht vor ihr und lächelt sie an._

„_Tienschö, es tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann dir deine Fragen nicht beantworten. Du musst selbst dahinter kommen. Würde ich jetzt zuviel verraten, würde niemand mehr Interesse haben. Außerdem wäre es unfair, wenn alle alles schon vor dir erfahren würden, also verrate ich nichts. ICH weiß ja über alles bescheid, und das ist das Wichtigste!"_

_Sie verschwindet in einem Strahl von Wasser, Martina ruft ihr hinterher:_

„_Was meinst Du damit? Ich verstehe Dich nicht!" Doch ein Flugzeug trägt Serafina nach Amerika._

Sie wachte gurgelnd auf. Die Fragen surrten noch in ihrem Kopf umher.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich sammeln konnte, sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwölf. Sie musste sich fertig machen für ihre erste Astronomiestunde.

Verschlafen taumelte sie in den Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf die Erstklässler stieß, mit denen sie Unterricht hatte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum höchsten Turm von Hogwarts, um Sterne zu studieren.


	9. Licht ins Dunkel

**9. Licht ins Dunkel**

Astronomie machte ihr tatsächlich mehr Spaß, als sie angenommen hatte. Gedankenverloren kaute sie am Freitagmorgen ein Stück Buttertoast und schreckte auf, als plötzlich das ganze Frühstück vom Tisch verschwand. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. Penny, eine Erstklässlerin aus ihrem Haus, winkte ab.

„They always do that. My older brother has told me all about it. Every day after one has got Astronomy classes, lessons start later, but breakfast will be broken fast anyway. You know, the regular times in the morning are from six thirty to eight, and they stick to that." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „I for my part will have some chocolate down in my dormitory. If you are interested, the door behind that orange wallpaper is mine." Damit stapfte sie Richtung Ausgang.

Martina fühlte sich wohler und wohler hier. Abgesehen mal davon, dass sie gerade immer noch sehr hungrig war, fand sie die Art, mit der sie von den anderen Schülern integriert wurde, total schön. Sie sah auf ihren Stundenplan. Heute hatte sie erst ab zehn Uhr Unterricht, wegen der Doppelstunde in Astronomie letzte Nacht. Zum Glück war sie hinterher gleich wieder eingeschlafen, und so schon um sieben aufgewacht, sonst hätte sie gar nichts mehr zum Essen bekommen. Ihr erstes Fach heute war Transfiguration, eine doppelte Stunde Einzelunterricht bei Professor Mesmer. Über ihn wollte sie auch gerne mehr herausfinden. Vorher jedoch galt es noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Etwas Wichtigeres als jeder Unterricht (zumindest wichtiger als Arithmancy).

Sich sehr wohl ihres seltsamen Traumes erinnernd ging sie schnurstracks zur Bibliothek. Dort wollte sie sich ein Alibi verschaffen. Jawohl!

Sie würde _Hogwarts – A History_ ausleihen und einige neuere Bücher. Sie würde Interesse an der Zaubererwelt ALLGEMEIN vortäuschen, und dann könnte es ihr keiner verdenken, wenn sie nach Professor Potters Narbe und dem fehlenden Altersunterschied zu Professor Snape fragen würde. Und nach Charlotte Weasley.

Gesagt getan, sie verbrachte eineinhalb geschlagene Stunden damit, Scheines halber dickste Bücher durchzuwälzen. Das war alles sehr geschichtsmuffig, bis auf das letzte Buch, welches da hieß:

**_Recent Events Around The Grounds Of Hogwarts  
_written by Collin and Kevin Creevey**

Es ließ nicht viele Fragen offen.

Sie hielt in ihren Händen den Schlüssel zur Truhe der Neugier, denn es war eine Aufzeichnung der Vorgänge um Hogwarts, wie sie jetzt passierten.

Überglücklich verließ sie mit dem in braunes Wildleder gebundenen Büchlein die Bibliothek zu Professor Mesmer.

_Warte Snape, warte Potter, in meiner nächsten Einzelstunde werde ich alles erfahren!_

Atemlos kam sie in dem Klassenzimmer an. Der ältere Professor nickte ihr grüßend zu, vertiefte sich dann aber gleich wieder in seine Pergamentrolle. So setzte sie sich auf die nächste leere Bank und grub ihre Nase in ihren Schatz.

Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich. Martina sah mit verschwommenem Blick auf. Dieses Buch war _sehr_ interessant...

„So, how's it going, Miss Bearshtatter? Any problems with your homework?"

„No." gab sie als schlichte Antwort.

„Very well, shall we start then?" Sie nickte. Heute musste sie versuchen, ein Streichholz in eine Nähnadel zu verwandeln. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die richtige Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes und verlor dabei fürs erste ihre ergiebigen Nachforschungen aus dem Kopf.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde lagen zehn blitzende Nadeln in verschiedenen Längen und Stärken vor ihr. Professor Mesmer hatte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft und gesagt, damit könne sie ja nun ihre Aussteuer beginnen. Dann hatte er ihr bis nächsten Dienstag einen zwei Fuß (9) langen Aufsatz über die Transfiguration von Stein in Eisen aufgegeben und sie mit einem breiten Grinsen hinauskomplimentiert.

Sie eilte schnurstracks zu ihrem History of Magic Unterricht, den sie mit Erstklässlern der Häuser Gryffindor und Ravenclaw teilte, riss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer schwungvoll auf und wollte sich gerade bei einem Geist entschuldigen, den sie für Professor Binns hielt, als sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Hinter dem Geist stand ein Riese.

Ein großer Riese.

Ihr war zwar nicht ganz klar, wie dieser Riese überhaupt in das Zimmer passte, aber er war da. Sein Gesicht spaltete sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

In ihrem Kopf machte es klick, und sie schlug die geistige Brücke. Das musste Hagrid sein!

Er begrüßte sie sehr herzlich und als sie sich gesetzt hatte erklärte er der ganzen Klasse, dass er der neue Lehrer für das Fach Geschichte der Magie sei. Professor Binns, der noch auf Martinas Stundenplan angegeben war, und der tatsächlich der Geist war, durch den hindurch sie Hagrid gesehen hatte, entschuldigte sich in aller Form für das Durcheinander. Er sei in letzter Minute zurückgetreten, da er in den Sommerferien auf einem Lehrerkongress eine Geistin aus einer italienischen Zaubererschule kennen gelernt habe. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, und da sie erst vor kurzem gestorben war, also noch in der Blüte ihres Todes stand, wollte sie ihren Beruf noch nicht aufgeben. So würden sie beide sich in Italien niederlassen und sicherlich glücklich bis an ihr Todesende – nun ja – leben.

Sobald der Geist glückselig durch die geschlossene Tür entsegelt war, brach der Raum in tosendes Gelächter aus. Auch der Lehrer konnte sich nicht weiter zurückhalten. Martina rollte neben einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw und einem Jungen aus Gryffindor auf dem Boden zwischen den Stühlen und Bänken. Die anderen hielten sich auf ihren Plätzen, so gut es eben ging. Als der erste Ansturm vorbei war, zog der Halbriese ein tischtuchgroßes Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„I shan't ever forget that! We'll always remember dear Professor Binns on this his last day a'Hogwarts!" Dann überließ er sich wieder der Heiterkeit.

Auch der Rest der Stunde war ausgelassen. Professor Hagrid war ein gesegneter Geschichtenerzähler, und füllte trockene Jahreszahlen mit Anekdoten aus seinem eigenen Leben und dem seiner Freunde und Bekannten aus.

Mit viel Neuem im Kopf, das sie JP und Elizabeth unbedingt erzählen musste, begab sie sich zum Mittagessen. Ihr kleines Büchlein hatte sie vergessen.

* * *

_(9) Ein Fuß (zwölf inches) sind ziemlich genau dreißig Zentimeter. Der Bastard!_


	10. Lady Shnyder

**10. Lady Shnyder**

JP und Eliza lachten sich schlapp über den verliebten Geist. Die Geschichte ging rund um Hogwarts, in allen Ecken wurde getuschelt und gekichert. Sogar die Lehrer sahen erheitert aus. Zufrieden mit ihrem Leben und dem köstlichen Essen (gebratene Forelle in Buttersoße mit Salzkartoffeln und Lauchgemüse) machte sie sich mit ein paar kleinen Gryffindors auf zu ihrer ersten Stunde Defense Against the Dark Arts. Das war das Fach, worauf sie bis jetzt am meisten gespannt war. Sie wusste, dass es von _Lady_ Schneider unterrichtet wurde; für alles Übrige musste sie sich auf die Bücher stützen, und das waren nicht wenige Informationen. Erstens schien dieses Fach den größten Verschleiß an Lehrkräften zu haben, zweitens klang es unheimlich interessant.

Sie rechnete gerade nach Laplace aus, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit sei, dass die jetzige Lehrerin dieses Jahr von einem stinkenden Troll konsumiert würde, als sie in den Jungen vor ihr hineinrannte. Vor dem Klassenzimmer war ein Stau aus Schülern entstanden, da die Tür noch verschlossen war. Doch schon hörte sie hinter sich den selbstbewussten Schritt eines Menschenhassers, und Lady Schneider zog einen Pflug zwischen den Schülern hindurch zur Tür. Sie sah sehr schlecht gelaunt aus...

Mit dem Passwort, das außer Martina sicher niemand verstehen konnte (satanarchäolügenialkohöllisch), stapfte sie in den Raum, verdunkelte augenblicklich die Fenster und zündete eine einzige Kerze an.

Die Kinder setzten sich mit zitternden Knien. Auch Martina war nicht wohl in Anwesenheit dieser Person, und ihr kam ihr Traum wieder in den Sinn. Da sie die Letzte in der Reihe von Schülern gewesen war, blieb ihr nur noch ein Platz direkt vor dem Lehrerpult.

Die Lehrerin, bewaffnet mit nichts weiter als mit ihrem Zauberstab und dem Schrecken, den sie verbreitete, hob an zu sprechen.

„Welcome to Hogwarts, first graders, and welcome to this class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many of you have been looking forward to the subject, as elder siblings might have told you many interesting tales about it. Let me, then, tell you all a tale that you shan't forget throughout your career as pupils in Hogwarts:

Whisper with your neighbour and you will be expelled.

Engage yourselves in something other than this subject while I am teaching, and you will be expelled.

Contradict my way of teaching, you will be expelled. Question it, same so.

Complain about any of this to any person and I will find a reason to have you expelled.

Is there comprehension between us?" Die Klasse blieb stumm, alle warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu.

„_Is there comprehension between us_?" kam die nun schärfere Aufforderung zu einer Antwort. „To make things clear (_Als ob sie das nicht schon zur Genüge getan hätte..._) I want you to answer questions followed by my name. Do you understand?"

Schließlich brachte die Klasse ein piepsiges „Yes, Lady Shnyder." hervor.

„Very well. So we are set to start." Sie ging um den Tisch herum, setzte sich auf das Lehrerpult und ließ ihre Füße direkt vor Martina baumeln. „What do you know about defending yourselves against the evil?" Zögerlich hob eine kleine Hufflepuff ihre Hand.

„Say your name and then your answer."

„Nena Northanger, Miss…"

„I am no 'Miss', Miss Northanger." Das Mädchen wand sich sichtlich unter dem kalten Blick der Lehrerin.

„S-s-soory... I mean, Lady Shnyder...", jetzt hatte sie den Faden eindeutig verloren.

„You were to say?" Nena atmete tief durch, dann sprudelte sie wie ein Wasserfall hervor:

„My name is Nena Northanger, Lady Shnyder, and what I know about the defense against dark arts is what my grandfather, who was an auror, has told me...", doch wieder wurde sie von Lady Schneider unterbrochen.

„Very interesting indeed. My request, however, was to have you tell me what you know about the sujet (_Oh, jetzt müssen wir auch noch zeigen, dass wir Französisch können!_), not who exactly told you about it. Continue."

„W-ww-ell… I know that it can be very dangerous. Especially aurors have been known to be missing limbs or even chunks of their noses, and getting, well, paranoid after a while in the business."

„I would have _never_ guessed that." kam die trockene Antwort der Lady.

So ging es die ganze Doppelstunde über. Egal, was gefragt wurde, die Antworten reichten bei weitem nicht aus, um den exquisiten Geschmack der jungen Frau zu befriedigen. Sie gingen in ihren Büchern gerade das erste Kapitel aus _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ _– An Introduction_ durch, als Martinas Augenmerk auf den Namen des Autors fiel.

_Also das ist doch! Also das gibt's doch nicht!_ Als sie sich aus der ersten Trance des Erstaunens befreit hatte, fing sie an, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern.

_Du hättest ja bloß mal ein bisschen neugieriger sein müssen und einfach mal in die Schulbücher hineinschauen können. Dann hättest du dir selber eine Menge Ärger und Planlosigkeit erspart. Ich musste ja bloß mal auf die Auflagennummer schauen. Aber NEIN! Man ist ja faul und bildet sich ein, müde zu sein!_ Gerade hatte sie sich so schön in einen Wutanfall gegen sich selbst hineingesteigert, im nächsten Moment wurde sie abrupt aus ihrer inneren Diskussion herausgerissen.

„Miss Bärstetter – what are you here for?" Lady Schneider stand neben ihrem Tischchen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wie ein englischer General, eine Augenbraue erwartungsvoll hochgezogen. Martina wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Hatte sie was verpasst? Höchstwahrscheinlich, sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was in den letzten fünf Minuten im Klassenzimmer passiert war. Lady Schneider stand schweigsam und wartete. Martina rutschten die Schulterblätter immer weiter nach vorne, und sie fragte sich, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit sei, dass der stinkende Troll gerade jetzt in den Raum gestürzt käme, um sie vor dem bohrenden Blick der Serafina-und-doch-auch-wieder-nicht zu retten. Nichts geschah. Die Luft blieb so frisch wie eine Rose im Morgentau.

„Well well well, somebody is not paying attention. In her ever first class. Prepare it might be your last."

Die Schulglocke läutete das Ende der Stunde ein.

Am Boden zerstört kroch Martina mehr als dass sie ging zu ihrer nächsten Doppelstunde. Sie hatte Einzelunterricht in Ancient Runes. Hier stieg sie auf dem Level der dritten Klasse ein, so wie in Arithmancy, Divination und Muggle Studies. Eigentlich fragte sie sich, warum sie überhaupt noch hinging, schließlich würde sie sowieso von der Schule fliegen. Ob sie wohl auch eine Anhörung bekommen würde wie Harry Potter im fünften Band?

Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie schon bald den Weg verloren, einige Treppen veränderten die Richtung, während sie nach oben stieg, und letztendlich landete sie in einem ihr vollkommen fremden Teil des Schlosses. Sie würde zu spät kommen, aber das machte ja eh nichts.

Kraftlos lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und versuchte, ihre Schläfen an dem kalten Stein zu kühlen. Nach einer Ewigkeit fühlte sie sich in der Lage, die Augen zu öffnen. Vor ihr stand Mr. Anderson.

„Well if tha's nad my German gurl. Lost yar way 'gin?" Am liebsten hätte sie sich ihm an die Brust geworfen (_Schaut unter dem Hemd auch recht muskulös aus..._). „Bu' hey! Wha'd'I see there? Yar cryin'!" Er griff ihr unter das Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. So brach es endgültig aus ihr hervor. Schluchzend versuchte sie ihm klarzumachen, was in der Stunde zuvor passiert war. Etwas unbeholfen klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter und zog sie mit sich mit.

„Tha's nothing ta cry 'bou'! Don't ya worry. I'm gonna give Professor Dumbledore my opinion on the subject if it's the last thing I do." So redete er auf sie ein, bis er sie durch eine offene Tür in ein kleines Klassenzimmer voller riesiger Bäume schob.

„Professor Kloom, this's Miss Bearshtatter the German stoodent ya know. She's been havin' a hell of a time righ' now, an' got lost on her way up here. Found her safe'n'sound, so please excuse'r for bein' late." Hier stockte er sichtlich beschämt und sprach dann etwas leiser zu der blonden Frau: „I'm... kinda no good comforta, ya know. Maybe you can..."

„Go ahead, Neo, I'll take it from here!" Lächelnd komplimentierte sie ihn hinaus, verschloss die Tür und wandte sich behutsam Martina zu.

„Hey Miss Bearshtatter." Sie legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulterblätter. „What makes you so worried? Are you homesick?" Sie sagte dies mit solchem Ernst in der Stimme, dass Martina unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Wenn sie etwas hatte, war das sicher kein Heimweh. „Did somebody behave rude against you or did they hurt your feelings in any other way?" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„No, it's dschast thätt Ai äm going tu bie ixpelled from Hogwarts."

„And why would that be so?"

„Biekause in Lady Schneider's lesson, Ai didn't päy ättention änd schie säd thätt it will bie mei last lesson forewer." Nun lag es an Professor Kloom, vehement den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Don't worry, if anything, this is not a reason to have you expelled. Don't you worry!" Aufmunternd klopfte sie ihr auf den Rücken, reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und schritt dann vor zur Tafel. Sie deutete darauf.

„I have prepared our first lesson in Ancient Runes. If you look at your timetable, these are the only two hours granted to my subject. Professor Dumbledore and I both agreed that for now, you will not need more than that, especially since it's a single class, just you and me. We will have a lot of time together, and a lot of fun, I hope! Now, do you have any idea what Ancient Runes is about?" Martina schnäuzte sich noch einmal kräftig die Nase, schob dann ihre Ängste beiseite und antwortete:

„When Ai think of Runes, Ai sie old women with crooked noses änd big warts in their fäises around a faier." _Und einen schwarzhaarigen Sheriff mit eng anliegenden Hosen und Stiefeln,_ fügte sie in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Professor Kloom brach in Gelächter aus, erklärte ihr, dass das ein allzu mit Vorurteilen beladenes Bild sei, stellte aber auch richtig, dass man sich durchaus entspannen und seinen Geist öffnen müsse, wozu ein schönes Feuer ganz brauchbar sei. Die Lehrerin hatte eine perfekte Reihe blitzendweißer Zähne, ihre langgliedrigen Finger fuhren durch das feine blonde Haar, das ihr bis zu den Hüften herabfiel. Sie hatte eine elfische Schönheit an sich, sodass sogar meine heterosexuelle Protagonistin fasziniert beobachtete, wie geschmeidig ihre Bewegungen waren und wie strahlend rein ihre Haut. Ihr fiel auf, dass die Ohren der Lehrerin spitz waren wie die von Mr. Spock. Sie passte auch perfekt in ihre Umgebung hinein; als wäre sie für Bäume geschaffen, und Bäume für sie. Die Gesamtatmosphäre in diesem Klassenzimmer tat Martinas Seele wohl, und zum Läuten hatte sie Lady Schneider schon weit von sich geschoben.

„Are you going down to the Great Hall for supper?"

„Jes."

„Do you know the way?"

„Oh… no." Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. In ihrer Agonie vorhin war sie Mr. Anderson einfach hinterher gestolpert, jetzt hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo sie sich befand.

„If you can wait for a second, I will accompany you... I just want to drop off my books and runes in my dormitory. That's just at the back of this hallway." Martina nickte dankbar.

Auf dem Weg hinunter bot Professor Kloom ihr sozusagen das „Du" an. Sie schlug nämlich vor, dass sie sich beim Vornamen nennen könnten, da sie auch fast gleich alt waren.

„You see, I just turned 25 last month, and I know that you're 23, so there's no need for us to be that formal! Anyway, there's nobody around us when we have class, so people won't even notice for all I know. My name's Orlanda."

„Martina, wery nais to miet ju!" Sie schüttelten sich kräftig die Hände.


	11. Wer lästern will, muss leiden

_Dieses Kapitel ist Mori gewidmet!_

* * *

**11. Wer lästern will, muss leiden**

Martina saß das ganze Wochenende an ihren Hausaufgaben. Freitagabend war sie ihrem Vorsatz zum ersten Mal untreu geworden und hatte nach dem Abendessen gar nicht mehr gelernt. Da hatte sie also von Professor Mesmer zwei Fuß Pergament über die Verwandlung von Stein in Eisen auf. In Geschichte der Magie musste sie das Kapitel über Aleunam Bensug, den keltischen Anführer der Zauberer gegen die Emanzipation der Hexen, lesen und stichpunktartig alle wichtigen Stationen aus seinem Leben aufschreiben. Das Problem war, dass das Kapitel neunundfünfzigeinhalb Seiten lang war, in einem Buch so groß wie ihr Unterarm. Ihre Zusatzaufgabe als Spezialfall beinhaltete das erste Kapitel aus dem Buch _How we became what we are. A study of the wizarding world. Volume I_ und eine kurze schriftliche Zusammenfassung darüber. Defense Against the Dark Arts sah nicht weniger aus, sie hatten das zweite Kapitel zu _Defense Against the Dark Arts – An Introduction_ aufbekommen, doch wenigstens las sich das spannend. Drei Fragen waren darüber zu beantworten, und ihre Zusatzaufgabe war herauszufinden, was ein Beozar war und was er bewirkte. In Ancient Runes hatte Orlanda ihr den Teil über Feuer und seine entspannende Wirkung zu lesen aufgetragen und ihr die Frage gestellt: „Why do we need to relax when we try ourselves in Ancient Runes?" Dazu musste sie natürlich noch die Benefite verschiedener Entspannungsmethoden herausfinden, und zu was sie bei verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern geführt hatten, die sich mit Runen beschäftigten. Ihr sahen diese „Entspannungsmethoden" verdächtig nach pubertären Versuchen auf dem Felde illegaler Substanzen aus.

Schließlich und endlich durfte sie Astronomie nicht vergessen. Donnerstagnacht hatte sie sich natürlich nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt, um den zehn Inch langen Aufsatz über die Helligkeit des Orion in null Grad kalten Nächten niederzuschreiben. Kurzum, als sie am Sonntag um halb elf abends die Feder aus der steifen Hand fallen ließ, was einen großen Klecks auf ihrer DADA-Hausaufgabe verursachte, bereute sie den Lästerabend mit Eliza am Freitag sehr. Be-Nice war nämlich im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen, und Eliza schon fertig gewesen. Die Gunst der Stunde wird meine Protagonistin das nächste Mal auf ein andermal verschieben, wenn sie Wert darauf legt, ihre rechte Hand zu behalten.

Am Montagmorgen stand sie mit Kreuzschmerzen auf.

_Daran konnte ich mich ja gar nicht mehr erinnern... das ewige Schulbankdrücken ist mit der Uni doch nicht zu vergleichen. Ich frag mich, warum ich in Defense Against the Dark Arts gerade herausfinden musste, was ein Beozar ist... das gehört doch eigentlich in Potions! Apropos... dafür wird es jetzt echt langsam mal Zeit. Ich muss es Snape doch auch mal reindrücken._ Diesen Gedanken hing sie nach, als sie schwer bepackt mit Büchern und Schriftrollen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Einzelunterricht mit _Lady_ Schneider war.

_Warum können wir nicht von Anfang an lernen, das Ritual von AshkEnte (10) zu vollziehen? Dann würde ich Tod herbeirufen und ihn ganz lieb bitten, diesen Berserker von Lehrerin mitzunehmen. Er könnte sich doch mal ein anderes Hobby (11) suchen, Schneider soll es heißen, aber nicht Serafina Schneider, sondern „Lady" Serafina Schneider. Das ist ein Unterschied so gravierend wie Tag und Nacht..._

Vor zwei Wochen habe ich von meiner Dozentin eine interessante These zu hören bekommen. Eigentlich trifft nichts von dem auf meine kleine Erzählung zu, da ich nicht auf metafiktionaler Ebene agiere. Eins ist mir jedoch aufgefallen: Meine Charaktere entgleiten mir. Besonders meine liebe Protagonistin. Es ist, als sei sie lebendig!

Schon zu Anfang meiner Geschichte ging es los. Eigentlich sollte dieses Dokument, das mittlerweile schon 11 Kapitel lang ist, ein kurzer Schwank meiner Vorstellungskraft sein, nicht länger als eine mittlere Email. Doch als ich fleißig tippte, überkam mich das Gefühl, dass ich diesen Text nicht einfach abrupt zu Ende bringen kann, nur um im Limit zu bleiben. Von diesem Tag an, und ich gestehe es mit Schamesröte im Gesicht, tat meine Protagonistin, was sie wollte. Es überrascht mich manchmal selber, auf was für Ideen sie kommt. Diese Gedanken zum Beispiel, die sie immer wieder in meine Erzählung einwirft. Ist das nicht eine Unverschämtheit?!

Oder dieser unverhohlene Wink mit dem Scheunentor... „Apropos... dafür wird es jetzt echt langsam mal Zeit. Ich muss es Snape doch auch mal reindrücken. Nänänänänää!" Sie tut das nur, um mich vor meinen Lesern lächerlich zu machen. Aber ich werde ihr schon noch zeigen, wo der Bartel den Most holt!

Und was sie gegen Lady Schneider hat, versteh ich auch nicht!

Letztendlich kam sie fünf Minuten zu früh vor der verschlossenen Klassenzimmertüre an. Ein „satanarchäolügenialkohöllisch" später, und die Tür schwang auf. Erbost drehte sich eine zerzauste Lehrerin um.

„WAS fällt Ihnen ein, junge Dame?" (_Die kann gut reden... viel älter als ich ist sie sicher nicht._) Martina zuckte zurück.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie hier drinnen sind!" stammelte sie hilflos.

„Sie wissen so einiges nicht!" Dann glättete sich der ärgerliche Gesichtsausdruck der Frau zu einem hinterhältigen Lauern. „Nun, da Sie schon einmal hier sind, treten sie auch ganz ein. Ich denke, bei Ihren Englischkenntnissen ist es sinnvoll, wenn wir uns auf Deutsch unterhalten." Das tat Martina richtig weh. Ihr Englisch war nicht schlecht, und einen Akzent konnte ihr ja wohl keiner zum Vorwurf machen. „Nun sagen Sie mir... woher kennen Sie das Passwort zu diesem Raum?"

„Am Freitag haben Sie es gesagt, bevor wir ins Klassenzimmer hinein sind. Es tut mir echt leid, ich wollte Sie nicht stören..."

„Schweigen Sie! Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie wollten oder nicht wollten. Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich hin!" Sie drehte sich zur Tafel. Martina sah mit Schrecken, dass die Haare der Lehrerin am Hinterkopf fast vollständig verbrannt waren. Nur ein paar einzelne Strähnen hingen noch in der gleichen Länge wie die Frontpartien. Es sah schlimm aus.

„Starren Sie mich nicht so an. In meinem Beruf kommt es oft vor, dass man Einbußen des schönen Äußeren in Kauf nehmen muss." sagte Lady Schneider, ohne sich umzudrehen.

_Die hat wohl Augen am Hinterkopf... wahrscheinlich hat sie sich deswegen die Haare entfernt, und das ist bloß ein bisschen schief gegangen,_ dachte Martina nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

Nachdem die strenge Lehrerin in Großbuchstaben „THE TECHNIQUES OF LORD VOLDEMORT" geschrieben hatte, verlangte sie die Aushändigung der Hausaufgaben. Nachlässig überflog sie Martinas Arbeit, deutete dann auf den großen Tintenklecks, schüttelte den Kopf und zog Martina fünf weitere Punkte ab.

Dann hielt sie einen minutiösen Unterricht über die Kampfstrategien und Duelliertechniken des Lord Voldemort, dessen Namen auszusprechen sie offenbar überhaupt kein Problem hatte. Es kam Martina sogar so vor, als würde sie ihn sich besonders oft auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. (_Angeberin!_) Sie erklärte Martina lang und breit, dass sie auf das Thema, WER Lord Voldemort sei, nicht extra eingehen würde, da sie das getrost selber nachlesen könne bzw. schon bald in History of Magic durchnehmen würde. Sie beendete die Stunde damit, ihr drei Punkte abzuziehen, als sie bei einer Antwort vergaß, das schätzenswerte „Lady Schneider" nachzuschieben, und ihr eine Hausaufgabe aufzugeben, die sich gewaschen hatte. Dann entließ sie Martina mit einem befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck.

**ooOoo**

Weit entfernt von allem Zauber sieht man ein braunschöpfiges, kurzhaariges Mädchen eine idyllische Straße hinuntergehen. Halt - idyllisch? Nein, als sie den Kopf zuerst nach rechts und dann nach links dreht, werden zwei große Baustellen sichtbar. Bauarbeiter lärmen und krachen, obwohl es erst elf Uhr Vormittags ist. An einer Einfahrt biegt sie nach links ab, öffnet umständlich ihren Rucksack und bringt einen Schlüsselbund hervor, mit dem sie den Briefkasten öffnet. Gähnende Leere.

Sie geht die lange gepflasterte Einfahrt zum Haus hinter. Auf halbem Weg kriecht eine getigerte Hauskatze förmlich über den Boden und schmeißt sich dann auf die Seite. Das Mädchen beugt sich über das Pelztier und krault ihr unter Gemurmel, das nur für sie und die Katze bestimmt ist, den Bauch. Schließlich richtet sie sich wieder auf, geht rechts am Haus vorbei zur Eingangstür, schließt auf und ruft „Feli!". Die Katze ist ihr auf dem Fuß gefolgt und verschwindet den Gang entlang links in eine Tür. Das Mädchen zieht sich die Schuhe aus, schlüpft in weiße Hausschuhe und hängt die schwarze Jacke auf. Dann folgt sie der Katze. Im Wohnzimmer sieht sie Felicitas schon auf der Vitrine liegen, gähnend streckt sie ihr die grauen Pfötchen entgegen. Dann bequemt sie sich nach unten wo sie, wie Maria, demonstrativ vor den Fressnäpfen stehen bleibt. Doch zuerst wird sie hochgehoben und ebenfalls mit zärtlichem Gemurmel und Knuddeleien bedacht.

Nachdem die Katzen zu Essen bekommen haben, stellt sich das Mädchen in die Küche, setzt Nudelwasser auf und eine Pfanne mit Öl, schneidet eine Zwiebel, Gemüse und Käse, welches sie in der Pfanne scharf anbrät. Schon bald ziehen köstliche Düfte durch das Haus.

Als das Essen fertig ist, setzt sie sich vor den Fernseher und isst, während sie sich ein Video ansieht. Als der Film vorbei ist, ist es schon fast zwei Uhr. Sie geht hoch in ihr Zimmer, setzt sich an den Schreibtisch und liest das dritte der sieben Bücher für ein Proseminar im kommenden Wintersemester fertig. Etwa eine Stunde später setzt sie sich an den Computer und wählt sich in ihr Emailkonto ein.

Sie wundert sich immer mehr, dass sie keine Nachricht bekommt. Etwa um halb sechs denkt sie sich: _Na gut, dann muss das gute alte Telefon herhalten._

Sie geht hinaus auf den Gang, holt das schnurlose Telefon und wählt eine Nummer. „Ja hallo, da ist die Serafina... ist die Martina da?"

„Ja hallo Serafina, wie geht's dir?"

„Gut danke, und Ihnen?"

„Ja auch gut... du die Martina ist nicht zu Hause."

„Wann kommt sie denn wieder?" Eine kurze Stille.

„Also, Martinchen ist schon seit letztem Dienstag weg. Sie ist... zu einem Seminar gefahren."

„Ach so?!? Das war aber spontan, oder? Weil ich mich vorletztes Wochenende noch mit ihr unterhalten hab, und da hat sie gesagt, wir könnten uns die Woche ja mal treffen, aber da hatte ich keine Zeit..."

„Ja, das war eher spontan... Sie wollte dir einen Brief schreiben, ist da noch nichts angekommen?"

„Nein... hat sie ihr Handy dabei?"

„Nein, das hat sie zu Hause gelassen, braucht sie ja dort erstmal nicht."

„Na gut, dann – wann kommt sie denn nach Hause?" Irgendwie hat sie das Gefühl, als würde sich Martinas Mutter winden.

„Du, das wird sie dir dann schon alles schreiben, okay?"

„Okay." kommt es sehr zögerlich. „Dann, auf Wiederhörn, Frau Bärstetter."

„Tschüss Serafina!" Verwirrt legt sie auf.

_Also eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass mich Martinas Eltern recht gern mögen... wo ist die denn hin, dass sie da so ein Geheimnis draus machen? So haben sie sich mir gegenüber noch nie benommen. Ein Seminar, auf dem es offensichtlich auch keine Telefone gibt, sonst würde sie mir ja nicht schreiben müssen... oder hat ihre Mutter mit „Brief schreiben" Email schreiben gemeint?_ In diesem Moment geht unten die Haustür, und ihre Mutter kommt heim. Auch sie begrüßt mit allerlei Reden und Titeln die Katzen, während ihre Tochter die Treppe hinunter springt.

„Hallo Mama! Hast Du nach der Post geguckt?"

„Ach nein, das hab ich vergessen."

„Dann geh ich kurz mal schaun!" Damit schlappt sie in Hausschuhen die Einfahrt zurück zum Briefkasten. Auf halbem Weg fällt ihr ein, dass sie den Schlüssel nicht mitgenommen hat, muss also umkehren und ihn holen. Jetzt hat sie es endlich geschafft. Der Briefkasten wird ungeduldig geöffnet, und schon sieht das Mädchen einen herrlichen Packen bunter Briefe. Sie holt alle heraus und forscht den Stapel schon beim zurückgehen durch. HA! Da ist ja einer, adressiert an ‚Serafina Schneider', handschriftlich! Doch ach! Das ist nicht Martinas Handschrift! Von der Johanna kommt er, na auch gut. Sie blättert weiter die Briefe durch, mittlerweile ist sie schon wieder am Haus. Der Brief von Johanna ist und bleibt der einzige, der für sie ist. Enttäuscht legt sie alle anderen auf den Esstisch, geht in ihr Zimmer hoch und legt ihren Brief auf den Schreibtisch. Zum Lesen hat sie jetzt keine Lust.

„Fina", ruft es von unten, „magst du mitessen?"

„Nein, ich hatte zu Mittag schon was!"

„Kommst du runter?"

„Ja." Damit stapft sie ins Wohnzimmer und unterhält sich mit ihrer Mutter über deren Tag im Büro. Für das Essen wird sie auch gelobt.

Spätabends findet man sie wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch. Diesmal beugt sie sich über einen Text über „Generative Anthropology", den sie für ein anderes Proseminar lesen muss. Im Zimmer brennt nur die Schreibtischlampe. Plötzlich hört sie ein lautes KLONK an ihrem Fenster. Wie von einer Biene gestochen fährt sie herum und starrt durch die Halbdüsternis. Draußen, auf dem Fenstersims, kann sie nichts erkennen. Dann fällt es ihr ein. Das wird die Maria sein! Sie klettert oft über die Glyzinie nach oben und will dann von ihr hineingelassen werden. Das Mädchen öffnet das Fenster, doch statt der braunen Katze mit den grünen Augen sitzt dort eine Eule! Eine braungraue Eule mit gelben Augen und fast schwarzem Schnabel! Das Mädchen reißt ihren Körper herum und will schon aus dem Zimmer stürmen, denn die Eule ist hineingehüpft. Da fällt ihr nachträglich ein Detail auf... irgendwie kann das nicht sein! Eine Eule mit einem Brief am Fuß? Eine Briefeule??? Das gibt es doch nicht, außer in Harry Potter. Vorsichtig lässt sie die Hand, die sich automatisch nach dem Türgriff ausgestreckt hatte, sinken und dreht sich wieder um. Die Eule sieht sie hochmütig an, ob ihrer offensichtlichen Angst. Sie geht sehr vorsichtig auf das Federvieh zu, bewegt im Zeitlupentempo die Arme in Richtung Eulenbein und löst unbeholfen die Schnur, mit der das dicke braune Papier festgemacht ist.

Es ist adressiert „An Meinen Kirrs (12)". Erstaunt wickelt sie das Papier auseinander und liest mit gespanntem Zuge um den Mund.

* * *

_(10) Terry Pratchett: Das Licht der Phantasie. Ein Roman von der bizarren Scheibenwelt. Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, München (1999), S. 30-35.  
Einige Zauberer versuchen, mit dem Ritual von AshkEnte Tod herbeizurufen.  
(11) Terry Pratchett: Die Farben der Magie. Ein Roman von der bizarren Scheibenwelt. Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, München (9 1996), S. 136.  
Tod muß einen Zauberer namens Rincewind abholen, dieser entkommt ihm jedoch immer wieder. Daraufhin legt sich Tod ein Hobby zu. Es heißt Rincewind.  
(12) Kirrs ist ein Spitzname, den sich die beiden Mädchen gegeben haben. Gleichzeitig kann man dieses Wort aber auch sagen, wenn man etwas besonders toll findet oder allgemein in sehr guter Stimmung ist._


	12. Der Brief

**12. Der Brief**

_Hallo mein Kirrrrsss!! (13)_

_Hier kommt nun endlich ein Brief von mir, der mir schon lange auf der Seele brennt, weil ich muss das einfach jemandem erzählen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn Dir schon längst schreiben, aber ich war einfach zu beschäftigt mit neuen Eindrücken und vielen Hausaufgaben._

_Ich denke nach der Lektüre dieses Briefes wirst Du mich besser verstehen. So richtig weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, es ist alles soviel, aber ich denke, Du bist erstmal zufrieden, wenn ich Dir erzähle, wo ich abgeblieben bin._

_Also, letzte Woche bin ich gemütlich vom PEP nach Hause gegangen, als ich gegen die Schranke bei unserer Tiefgarage gelaufen bin. Tief besorgt ob der Tatsache, dass das jemand hätte mitbekommen können, hab ich mich so unauffällig wie möglich umgedreht und mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass ich alleine war. Aber als ich meinen Weg fortsetzen wollte, stellte ich mit ziemlicher Verwunderung fest, dass die Schranke verschwunden und an deren Stelle eine flüssige Metallpfütze getreten war. Zuerst vermutete ich einen Sonnenstich, soll ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen sein, aber auf einmal hat diese Pfütze angefangen, munter drauflos zu reden. Als sie mich anfing zu beschimpfen (jetzt war ich mir fast sicher, dass ich einen Sonnenstich hatte), wurde es doch langsam peinlich, und ich entschied, dass ich einen großen Bogen um dieses Dings machen sollte, um mich dann unauffällig zu entfernen. Dabei bin ich natürlich in meiner gazellenhaften Art über irgendein Scheißteil gestolpert (was vorher noch nicht da war, ich weiß auch nicht was es war) und mit unbeschreiblicher Eleganz in diese Pfütze gesegelt. Zum zweiten Mal tief besorgt, ob mein Manöver irgendjemand mitbekommen hat, wollte ich wieder aufstehen, als ich in so eine Art Sog gerissen wurde (ich habe keine Drogen genommen, aber ich hatte ja den Sonnenstich - dachte ich zumindest). Mir fest vornehmend, mich jetzt einfach zu erheben und nach Hause zu gehen, stieg ich stattdessen aus einem Brunnen aus und sah mich den Blicken von unzähligen Leuten ausgesetzt, die alle geschaut haben, als ob sie noch nie eine Frau im Wasser gesehen hätten. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, ich war ziemlich verwirrt und ungläubig, und schön langsam kam mir das alles sehr spanisch vor. Aber das war noch der geringste Grund zur Besorgnis, denn auf einmal stand eine Person vor mir, die dir wirklich fast aufs Haar gleicht (ihre sind feuerrot, aber es gibt ja Poly Color). Ich war schon ziemlich erleichtert, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen und war mir sicher, du würdest mich „retten" und ich würde bald wieder zu mir kommen, da fängt diese Person an zu reden (nicht allzu freundlich), motzt mich an, dass ich aber reichlich spät dran bin und schleift mich dann im Eiltempo durch eine Gegend, die mir vollkommen unbekannt ist, ereilt ohne weitere Erklärung im Laufschritt irgendeinen Laden und knallt mir die Tür fast auch noch auf die Nase. In diesem Laden war dann ein Typ, der Gott sei Dank etwas freundlicher war, er lächelte mich gleich an und ich schöpfte schon Hoffnung, dass dieser Alptraum gleich vorüber war, dann schwafelt der irgend etwas davon, dass ich wohl die neue Schülerin von Hogwarts sei. Ich hab gedacht mein Schwein pfeift und irgend jemand will mich verarschen (ich hoff, Du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich erst Dich in Verdacht hatte, aber die Ähnlichkeit von Dir mit dieser Person – sie heißt übrigens zu allem Überfluss auch noch Lady Schneider – hätte dann wenigstens einen Sinn ergeben), aber er meinte es wohl todernst. Und dann schmeißt dieses Miststück doch irgendetwas ins Feuer und schickt mich mit ihrem unverwechselbaren Charme mittels Floopowder durchs Feuer in die Diagon Alley. _

_Jetzt bin ich bei Dir bestimmt an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem Du Dir sagst: „Meine Freundin Martina ist durchgedreht und spinnt total, sie liegt in Haar (14) und ihre Eltern schämen sich, es mir zu sagen". Kann ich verstehen, ich würde auch nicht anders reagieren, aber bevor Du den Brief zerknüllst, stell Dir doch einfach die Frage, ob ich in Haar fähig wäre, eine Eule dazu abzurichten, Briefe auszuliefern._

_So, also ich bin in Diagon Alley, das heißt fast, denn der Gegenkamin war im Leaky Cauldron, steig also ziemlich verwirrt aus diesem Kamin, da steht die zweite Gestalt in Schwarz da, aber sie sah bedeutend freundlicher (und auch besser) aus als Lady Schneider, sie ist groß, hat schwarze Haare, schwarzbraune Augen, einen Nasenrücken, der an einer Stelle ein wenig wie ein Diamant geformt ist, und sie hört auf den Namen Severus Snape (ja, den gibt es auch, und er sieht noch bedeutend besser aus, als Du ihn Dir jemals vorstellen kannst)_

_Nachdem sich Lady Schneider dann gnädigerweise mal irgendwann geschlichen hat, lud er mich zu einem Butterbeer ein (schmeckt übrigens vorzüglich) und erklärte mir ENDLICH, was eigentlich los ist. Und das werde ich Dir jetzt auch:_

_Also, ich bin zwar als Muggel geboren, habe aber laut Snape „magical abilities within myself" entwickelt, und da war die ganze Zauberwelt wohl platt wie eine Flunder, weil es das vorher noch nie gegeben hat. Daraufhin wurde beratschlagt, was mit mir geschehen soll, und man hat sich dafür entschieden, mich in Hogwarts auszubilden. Zur Raumpflegerin. Nein Quatsch, zur Hexe. Das klang für mich erstmal so, wie es jetzt für Dich klingt, und ich hab gedacht, ich bin im falschen Film gelandet, oder gleich springt irgendwo die Versteckte Kamera hervor und ich hätte sie beglückwünscht für die tollen Special Effects, aber es kam keine Kamera, und langsam begriff ich, dass wohl auch keine mehr kommen würde, und die Harry-Potter-Bücher wohl realer sind als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Du kannst mir wirklich glauben, es gibt eine Diagon Alley (in der ich dann noch mit Snape war), es gibt den Leaky Cauldron, es gibt Butterbeer, all die Sachen sind tatsächlich existent!!_

_Und obwohl es in der Diagon Alley einen Laden mit tonnenweise solcher Sachen gibt, habe ich auch keine verbotenen Kräutlein gefuttert!_

_Wir sind dann nach einem ereignisreichen Tag (ich trau mich jetzt, das nächste Mal auf der Wiesn mit Dir Achterbahn zu fahren, aber das erzähl ich dir wann anders) mit dem Hogwarts Express (ich war im Hogwarts Express, und dann noch mit Snape, KIRRRRSSSS!!!) nach Hogwarts gefahren. _

_Dort wurde ich dann in ein Haus eingeteilt (Hufflepuff, und ich bin echt froh, die meisten sind hier ganz nett), und darf jetzt teilweise mit den Erstklässlern in den Unterricht, teilweise bekomme ich Privatstunden. _

_Das schärfste: Potter ist auch hier, er unterrichtet Arithmancy (das genauso schlimm ist wie es klingt). Ich versteh bloß nicht, warum er so alt ist, er dürfte nicht viel jünger sein als Snape, und eigentlich sollte er doch um einiges jünger sein. Scheinbar nimmt es JKR mit den Tatsachen nicht so genau... da muss ich auch noch dahinter kommen, und ich halte Dich natürlich auf dem laufenden._

_Transfiguration unterrichtet ein Professor Mesmer, das klingt zwar gut, aber er gibt Hausaufgaben auf, die sich schon nicht mehr in Zoll messen lassen, sondern in Yards._

_Der Rest ist bis jetzt auch sehr spannend, bis auf den Unterricht bei dieser Kuh, dieser Lady Schneider (dass so jemand überhaupt so heißen darf, ich würde mich an Deiner Stelle beschweren), die unterrichtet Defense against the dark arts und traut mir noch nicht mal zu, dass ich anständig Englisch verstehe. Mein Gott, natürlich habe ich einen Akzent, aber da kann ich ja nichts dafür, ich hab bis jetzt alle verstanden, sogar den Hausmeister, und der ist, wie man schon am Slang erkennt, Ami (und hat auch einen ziemlichen Knackarsch. Nett ist er auch...)_

_Das Zimmer teile ich mit einer Elizabeth Fennet, die total nett ist, sie war mir gleich sympathisch, ist den ganzen Tag am lachen, scheint schon recht reif zu sein für ihr Alter, ist aber trotzdem für jeden Spaß zu haben und hat vor allem die gleiche Ansicht über Breitärsche (15), zu welcher Gruppe leider meine zweite Zimmergenossin gehört, Beatrice-Nicole Coolatta, ein selten dämlicher Breitarsch, der mir gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung klar gemacht hat, dass er auf den vollen Namen besteht und keine Abkürzungen duldet. Ich will ihren bescheuerten Namen eh nicht abkürzen, und ihren Spitznamen hat sie ja auch schon, richtig, Breitarsch (das war ja auch nicht schwer, wer so drum bettelt)._

_Am schwersten fällt mir, allen vorzuspielen, dass das alles für mich neu ist. Ich mein, es ist alles ungewohnt, schließlich erfährt man nicht täglich, dass man eine Hexe ist, aber mir kommt alles, wie Du sicher nachvollziehen kannst, seltsam vertraut vor, jedesmal, wenn sie mir sagen wollten, dass das die große Halle ist oder dass Eulen die Post wegbringen oder dass man für die verbotene Sektion der Bibliothek eine schriftliche Erlaubnis vom Lehrer braucht, hatte ich schon ein „Ich weiß" auf den Lippen, konnte es bis jetzt aber immer grad noch runterschlucken._

_Und obwohl hier alles ziemlich toll und aufregend ist, vermisse ich Dich, Du und Deine Lästerabende fehlen mir. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass Du mir bald zurückschreibst. Binde Deinen (hoffentlich bald) geschriebenen Brief einfach an den Fuß der Eule und flüstere ihr „Martina Bärstetter, Hogwarts" ins Ohr oder da wo Du es vermutest, den Rest macht die Eule, ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber die haben das irgendwie raus. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, gib ihr doch ein wenig Wasser und vielleicht etwas Katzenfutter, sie hatte einen weiten Weg._

_So mein Kirrrrss, erstens bin ich müde und zweitens hab ich noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen,_

_ich drück Dich ganz fest und hab Dich lieb_

_Dein Tienschö_

_PS: Wenn Du jetzt zum Fenster rausschaust, wirst Du feststellen, dass es sich dort inzwischen eine zweite Eule mit einem Päckchen bequem gemacht hat, dort ist ein Krug Butterbeer und eine Flasche Firewhiskey drin (letzteren hab ich selbst noch nicht probiert, aber ich frag mal nach, ob ich über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause darf, dann kann ich Dich ja mal besuchen, und wir können sie gemeinsam köpfen), die hab ich beide aus Diagon Alley, und wenn ich Dich noch nicht überzeugt haben sollte, vielleicht können das diese Flaschen?_

_PPS: Gib der zweiten Eule bitte auch was zu fressen und zu trinken_

Serafina sieht auf. Richtig, auf dem Fensterbrett hüpft eine zweite Eule auf und ab, sie ist nachtschwarz und um einiges größer als die erste. An ihrem rechten Bein hängt eine in roten Stoff eingewickelte Flasche, am linken ist ein Krug befestigt, dessen Deckel offensichtlich so fest verschließbar ist, dass der flüssige Inhalt nicht ausläuft. Sie bittet das Tier höflich in ihr Zimmer, befreit es von den Paketen und fragt:

„Möchtet ihr was zu Essen?" Die größere der beiden schlägt aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, während die kleinere sie wiederum nur hochmütig ansieht. Das Mädchen geht hinunter in den Keller, holt Katzennahrung und aus der Küche eine kleine Glasschüssel, in die sie Wasser füllt. Einen Fressnapf der Katzen lädt sie bis obenhin mit Essen, was sie den Eulen auf ihr Fensterbrett stellt. Die schwarze macht sich zufrieden darüber her, die braungraue schnüffelt offensichtlich angewidert und nibbelt nur ein bisschen an dem Wasser.

„Tja, tut mir leid, Du musst wohl dableiben, bis ich der Martina geantwortet habe... ich hab unten noch Sonnenblumenkerne und Erdnüsse, damit füttern wir die Vögel im Winter immer ein bisschen." Der Vogel sieht so aus, als würde ihm dieses Gericht eher zusagen, also stiefelt sie wieder nach unten, vor die Haustür, holt eine Schüssel voll Vogelfutter und eine handvoll Erdnüsse.

„Was machst du denn da?" fragt ihre Mutter, als sie gerade die Treppe hochgeht.

„Ich hab Lust auf ein paar Erdnüsse."

„Und wieso hast du grad Vogelfutter geholt?"

„Ich... dachte, wenn ich ein bisschen was auf mein Fensterbrett streue, dann setzen sich die Vögel ein bisschen zu mir... das fänd ich ganz süß." Etwas ungläubig geht ihre Mutter zurück vor den Fernseher.

_Eigentlich komm ich mir total dämlich vor... ich füttere zwei Eulen, die mir Post gebracht haben, und halte einen Brief in meiner Hand, der ganz offensichtlich von der Martina ist, aber gar nicht wahr sein kann. Und trotzdem hat sie recht, wie sollte sie in Haar bitte Eulen abrichten? Aber das mit dem Firewhiskey ist Blödsinn! Das kann ja wohl sonst was sein... das Butterbeer probier ich jetzt gleich, und wenn es nicht wirklich etwas ist, was ich vorher noch NIE getrunken, geschweige denn von der Konsistenz und Färbung her gesehen habe, dann glaube ich ihr nicht. Es gibt doch sicher Menschen, die Eulen abrichten können, und da hat sie sich halt einen Spaß mit mir erlaubt._

Sie überfliegt den Brief noch einmal hastig. Zwischenzeitlich streckt die große schwarze Eule ihre Flügel gemächlich aus, hüpft durch das offene Fenster, dreht wie zum Abschied noch einmal den Kopf um 180 Grad, dann fliegt sie in den Nachthimmel.

_Professor Mesmer... was Blöderes konnte sie sich auch nicht ausdenken! Jedes Kleinkind weiß, dass Alan Rickmans erste Hauptrolle Franz Anton Mesmer war, so wenig Originalität hätte ich ihr jetzt auch nicht zugetraut! Ach, was soll's. Ich antworte ihr einfach mal. Wenn sie merkt, dass ich ihr nicht auf den Leim gehe, dann wird sie schon wieder aufhören._ Sie setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch, holt einen Bogen liniertes Papier aus ihrem Ordner und fängt an zu schreiben.

* * *

_(13) Der gesamte Brief und sein Inhalt (©Martina Bärstetter) spiegeln nicht die Meinung der Autorin wider. Ich möchte mich hiermit von meiner infamen Protagonistin distanzieren, die sich nun schon in die Handlung MEINER (!) Geschichte einmischt mit ihrer schnöden Nacherzählung dessen, was ich sie erleben lasse! Unverschämtheit!  
(14) Haar ist ein Vorort von München, in dem ein Irrenhaus steht.  
(15) Siehe Fußnote 8._


	13. Einiges wird klar

**13. Einiges wird klar**

Nach einer Einzelstunde Divination, das eigentlich jetzt Astrology genannt wurde, da Professor Firenze es mehr mit Sternen hatte, einer Einzelstunde Herbology (jeweils im Privatunterricht) und einer weiteren amüsanten Stunde bei Professor Hagrid war Martinas Wunsch fast erreicht... endlich, endlich würde sie Professor Snape wieder sehen.

Das Problem war, sie konnte die ganze Stunde über nicht mit ihm reden, weil die anderen Kinder, Erstklässler der Häuser Hufflepuff und Slytherin, anwesend waren. Doch zumindest hatte sie sich einen netten Sitznachbarn und Laborpartner gefunden, George Blackbird. Der kleine Junge war glühend rot geworden, als sie ihm freudig zu gewunken und ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie sich nebeneinander setzen könnten.

Die Stunde war ansonsten ruhig verlaufen. Auch Professor Snape war ein beliebter Lehrer, auch er warf, ähnlich wie Professor Potter, hin und wieder Kommentare ein, die die ganze Klasse zur Heiterkeit animierten. Die Arbeit in Potions erinnerte Martina ein bisschen an ihre Facharbeit in Biologie, als sie Ringelblumensalbe selbst hergestellt hatte. Sie wusste schon jetzt, dass dies ihr absolutes Lieblingsfach war (16). In der Stunde vor dem Abendessen erledigte sie noch so viel von ihren Hausaufgaben wie möglich, dann schlang sie ihr Essen hinunter und machte sich erneut an die Arbeit. Bis um viertel vor neun saß sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen Erstklässlern, dann haute sie sich bis um kurz vor Mitternacht aufs Ohr.

Während Astronomy schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Brief ab, den sie Serafina geschrieben hatte. Am Wochenende hatte sie dem Drang, sich endlich jemandem aus der „normalen" Welt mitzuteilen, trotz Fingerkrampf nicht mehr standhalten können, und wenn sie eine Hausaufgabe fertig hatte, hatte sie sich fünfzehn Minuten Briefzeit gegönnt, bevor sie mit dem Ernst des Lebens weitergemacht hatte. Theoretisch müsste ihre Freundin den Brief schon erhalten haben, denn sie hatte ihn am Montag früh losgeschickt, und die Eule mit dem Butterbier und dem Whisky gleich hinterher. Doch noch musste sie sicher auf eine Antwort warten. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht zu Hause gewesen, oder hatte soviel mit ihrem Nebenjob und der Vorarbeit für das Wintersemester zu tun, dass sie nicht gleich hatte antworten können.

_Liebes Tienschö,_

_das sind ja herrliche Sachen, die Du da machst. Aber Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Dir so eine Krampfkacke glaube?! Nun erzähl mal... woher hast Du diese Eulen, und wer hat die trainiert? Wir könnten ein paar Leute wirklich ordentlich auf den Arm nehmen, Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht gerne am „receiving end" einer Verarschung sitze. Tja, was soll ich sonst schreiben? Ich ruf Dich morgen mal an, hab mich schon über Deine Mutter gewundert, weil sie am Telefon so komisch war und mir nicht sagen wollte, wo Du bist. Jetzt weiß ich ja, warum:-)_

_Hast Du prima eingefädelt, und danke für den „Firewhiskey" und das „Butterbeer"... apropos, das probier ich jetzt gleich mal!_

_Bis morgen dann,_

_Dein Fienschö_

_PS: Ich krieg den Krug, in dem das „Butterbeer" drin sein soll, nicht auf. Hast Du den Deckel zugeklebt oder was?_

Dieser Brief landete in Martinas Müsli, Dienstag Früh.

Etwas verdattert las sie den Inhalt. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ihre sonst so tolerante und phantasiefreudige Freundin Serafina, ja, die glaubte ihr nicht. Und zwar kein Wort von dem, was sie sagte.

_Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?_ Martina fing schon fast das Heulen an. _Wenn nicht mal sie mir glaubt, wie dann sonst wer? Ich muss doch jemandem von meinen Erlebnissen berichten! Ich gehe ein, wenn ich mit niemandem von auswärts reden, keine objektiven Meinungen hören kann!_ Jedenfalls lege ich meiner Protagonistin in den Kopf, so poetisch gedacht zu haben.

Nun, heute lag nicht nur ein anstrengender Tag vor ihr. Dies war wirklich ein besonderer Tag. Sie hatte ein bestimmtes Fach im Einzelunterricht, was bedeutete, dass sie einen speziellen Lehrer wie eine Zitrone ausquetschen konnte. Eigentlich wusste sie ja schon alles, aber sie wollte es offiziell haben, endlich die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hören (17). So setzte sie sich nach einem zu kurzen Frühstück abermals in Trab, um eine Stunde Professor Mesmer mit winkenden Aufsätzen zu ertragen. Sie hatte sich selbst nicht zu viel versprochen. Der Lehrer trug der Klasse Erstklässler eine saftige Hausaufgabe auf, und weil es so schön war, bekam sie noch einen Aufsatz über die Verwandlung von Neseb I. in eine schmollende Pickorenzia auf, dessen Umfang sich auf mindestens fünf Inch bemaß. Wunderbar. Dieser Professor Mesmer war zwar recht umgänglich, aber BLAA-mäßig erwirkte er insgesamt höchstens einen Punkt.

Martinas Herz hämmerte gegen ihre prominente Brust, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Kellergewölbe machte. Eine Einzelstunde Potions mit Professor Snape. Sobald sie dort angekommen war, fiel ihr ein, dass sie nach wie vor im Besitz seines Umhangs war, aber gar nicht daran dachte, ihn zurückzugeben. Falls er fragen sollte, würde sie ihm sagen, dass sie ihn in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte, und dieses Spielchen solange treiben, bis er es vergessen oder aufgeben würde. Was er davon hielt, war ihr egal.

Er lächelte sie beim Eintreten mit diesem offenen Gesicht an, das sie wundervoll fand. Martina ging zur vordersten Pultreihe und stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch genau gegenüber von seinem ab. Sie holte ihren Kessel aus dem Regal, und kramte ihre Potions-Utensilien hervor, zusammen mit dem wertvollen Büchlein, das sie griffbereit neben sich ablegte.

Professor Snape erklärte ihr, dass sie heute einen Trank zubereiten würden, für den man im Prinzip nicht einmal eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer sein musste, um ihn ordentlich zu brauen. Der Trank war einfach gestrickt und heilte grippale Infekte. Die Zutaten schrieb er in typischer Männerhandschrift an die Tafel, sodass sie mehrmals nach verschiedenen Wörtern fragen musste. Als er sich einmal zu ihr an den Tisch stellte, um ihr die beste Methode zu zeigen, Karottengrün zu zerkleinern, geschah, was sie beabsichtigt hatte: er erblickte _Recent Events Around the Grounds of Hogwarts_.

„I see you are interested in the wizarding world's recent history. Do you like the book?"

„Well, Ai häwn't come thät far yet, moreower Ai'm pazzled biekause things siem tu not wörk aut properly when Ai apply them to riälity." Der Lehrer sah sie verständnislos an. „For example, the buk stäites thät it was Harry Potter whu defeated this Voldemort. Änd it goes ewer on änd on about his formidäble deeds. Bat according to the buk he mast häve a scar on his forehead, and green eyes. Änd then all his former teachers are listed, and ju wör one of them. Bat ju are not much older thän Professor Potter, so Ai don't anderständ hau this cän bie…" Professor Snape stand schon eine Weile kopfschüttelnd neben ihr.

„You mixed it all up, young lady! This is thirty-five years later. You see, Professor Potter, who teaches Arithmancy at Hogwarts now, is Harry Potter's son. Didn't the book give you any kind of date in which all the events described happened?" Natürlich hatte es das, aber sie würde ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie nach der Lektüre des Buches sowieso die Erleuchtung erfahren hatte, und dass sie nur vorher verständnislos durchs magische Leben gegangen war, da sie sich auf die Romane von JKR bezog, die offensichtlich in einer späteren Zeit spielten, als es tatsächlich der Fall gewesen war. Außerdem wollte sie gerne mehr über die Familienverhältnisse von Harry, Ron und Hermione erfahren, die in dem Büchlein nicht angesprochen wurden. So legte sie ihr Gesicht in eine erstaunte Falte, um Professor Snape bei Laune zu halten.

„Well, ju sie, Ai didn't rielly luk ät äny dates, änd Ai dschast nju thät jur näme was Severus Snape, so Ai guess Ai assumed a wrong conclusion." Er lächelte wieder:

„Yeah, one could mix that up if they didn't know anything about the wizarding world. I was named after my father in honour of him, because he had died in the fight against Voldemort before I was born. Actually, my last name should be Potter, too." Diesmal sah Martina ihn wirklich überrascht an.

„You heard me. My mother, who then was the professor for Transfiguration at Hogwarts, was killed shortly after she had given birth to me, and so when my dad (that's Harry Potter) took me in and he and my mum adopted me, they decided to let me keep my last name, so that grumpy Severus Snape senior should never be forgotten." Dies sagte er mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge.

„So ju häve newer met jur father or mother?"

„Unfortunately not. When their marriage (which had taken place a long time before anybody even suspected them capable of having a gender) became public because my mother got pregnant, there was a racket quite like the one we witness right now on Professor Binns's unexpected love affair. My mum was doing some research for her magazine at Hogwarts at that time and she still talks about it almost crying with joy…"

„W-wwait! Ai thot jur mother was a professor!"

„My MOTHER was a professor, Minerva McGonagall, and my MUM is Harry Potter's (my DAD's) wife Luna, whereas my FATHER is Severus Snape senior. That's how I call them to keep them apart."

Vollkommen gebombt setzte Martina sich auf ihren Stuhl. Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall?!! Oh Gott, die war doch viel zu alt für... auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht hatte JKR sich auch hier nicht ganz an die Tatsachen gehalten und die Lehrerin in ihren Romanen älter gemacht, als sie tatsächlich gewesen war.

Nun verstand sie auch, warum es zwischen dem vermeintlichen Harry Potter und Severus Snape keinen gravierenden Altersunterschied gab. Über ihr Buch _Defense Against the Dark Arts – An Introduction_ (geschrieben von Harry Potter) hatte sie zwar schon herausgefunden, dass sie sich in der Zukunft Harry Potters befinden musste, aber nach wie vor angenommen, dass es sich bei ihrem Lehrer um DEN Potter handelte. Jetzt wurde sie in vielerlei Hinsicht eines besseren belehrt, denn Professor Snape war wohl in Plauderstimmung und erzählte ihr noch einige aufschlussreiche Details. Während der Trank zweimal schief ging.

Professor Potter, den Professor Snape als Bruder ansah, war nur ein halbes Jahr jünger als er selbst, und auf den Vornamen Sirius getauft. Charlotte Weasley, Martinas Astronomielehrerin, war die Tochter von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihm im Gegenzug dafür, dass er ihr Englisch beibrachte, Nachhilfe in Sachen Französisch gegeben...

Sehr befriedigt ging Martina zum Mittagessen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich mit Eliza und JP darüber unterhalten, aber das ging ja nicht. Die beiden hätten sie für verrückt gehalten, wenn sie ihnen mit solchen Sensationen gekommen wäre. Schließlich musste sie ja so tun, als hätte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Vorgeschichte der Zaubererwelt gehabt, und was wäre dann so sensationell an der Erkenntnis gewesen, dass ihr jetziger Professor Snape der Sohn von dem alten Professor Snape und Minerva McGonagall ist. Aus diesem Grunde beschloss sie, Serafina sofort nach dem Abendessen einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben.

Auch die Doppelstunde Charms bei Professor Flitwick (das war sicher noch der Alte, denn der Mann war mindestens schon über hundert!) brachte sie erfolgreich hinter sich. Sie war zwar selber keine Leuchte im Fliegen, aber fliegen lassen, das konnte sie sehr wohl. Von allen Erstklässlern der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin war sie die einzige, die ihre Feder zumindest so lange in der Luft halten konnte, bis sie außer Reichweite über ihren Köpfen explodierte.

Hinterher ging sie mit den Erstklässlern aus Slytherin zu Hagrids Hütte, wo die andere Hälfte dieser Klasse aus dem Hause Ravenclaw schon wartete. Sie erzählte George und einigen anderen gerade in aller Einzelheit von _Lady_ Schneiders verbrannten Haaren, als zwischen den Bäumen eine rot gekleidete Gestalt hervorstürzte und sich hinter den Schülern zu Boden warf.

„Get down, for God's sake!" Die ältere Frau ruderte aufgeregt mit den Armen, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass sie sich alle in den Matsch zu schmeißen hatten. Mit Vergnügen die einen, mit Ekel die anderen, taten sie wie befohlen, und keine Sekunde zu früh. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald stürzte ein Hippogreif, fegte über sie hinweg und verschwand Richtung Süden.

„Is anybody hurt?" rief die Frau und rappelte sich auf. Es kamen einige zögerliche Verneinungen, womit sie offensichtlich zufrieden war.

„Sorry about that, I thought it would be a nice way to start the day, but she obviously wasn't in the right mood for me riding on her back, and she got really angry when I approached her... well, I guess you all remember me from last week's lesson… you there, you are the special student, aren't you?" Sie deutete in Martinas Richtung.

„Jes, Ai äm."

„Welcome to Hogwarts and my class. I'm sorry I missed our single session last Wednesday, I hope Mr. Anderson delivered my message in time", Martina nickte hierzu, „my name is Tonks. That's Professor Tonks for you." Damit begann der Unterricht.

Im Laufe des Jahres gewöhnten sich die Schüler ab, die zahlreichen Missgeschicke ihrer Lehrerin mitzuzählen, da sie sonst nicht mehr viel vom Unterricht mitbekamen.

* * *

_(16) Die Autorin enthält sich jeglichen Kommentars, inwieweit das am Lehrer liegt...  
(17) Ihrem Brief nach zu urteilen hatte sie sich noch kein aufschlussreiches und richtiges Urteil gebildet, obgleich sie Informationen genug gehabt hätte, aber als Autor tut man, was man kann, und was die Helden und Heldinnen einer Geschichte daraus machen, das muss man ihnen in dieser fortschrittlichen Zeit wohl selber überlassen. Ich für mein Teil habe es schon längst aufgegeben, mich in die Gefühlswelt und das Privatleben meiner Protagonistin einzumischen, da sie meine gut gemeinten Ratschläge und Hinweise ja doch übersieht..._


	14. Es geht voran

**14. Es geht voran**

Zwei Tage später fand Martina heraus, dass sie fliegen konnte. Sie hatte sich die ganze letzte Woche abends im Bett vorgesagt, dass Besen keine Putzutensilien sind, und zwar solange, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Es hatte geholfen. Nach dem hundertzweiundfünfzigsten „Up!" hatte ihr Besen reagiert und war ihr in die Hände gesprungen. George war jubelnd an ihr vorbeigezischt!

Einige Stürze und Zusammenstöße mit diversen Mauern später ging das Lenken und Bremsen auch schon recht gut, und sie nahm gerade die Verfolgungsjagd eines Schmetterlings auf. Schneller kriegte sie das Fegeteil nicht zu Fliegen.

SCHNACK schon lag sie wieder auf dem Boden.

_Aua,_ sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf. _Es ist kein Fegeteil, Martina!!! Schreib dir das hinter die Ohren!_

Sie gab nicht auf. Am Ende der dreistündigen Sportstunde (anders konnte man es nicht nennen) war sie schon richtig versiert im sich-den-Dreck-von-den-Kleidern-schütteln und schmerzende-Körperstellen-reiben. Die alte Madam Hooch kam am Ende sogar zu ihr und lobte sie, dass sie einen so eigensinnigen sturen Kopf hatte, der sie dazu brachte, immer wieder vom Besen zu fallen.

„That's exactly the spirit I want to see! If it doesn't work the first time, try until it does. Never give up, never surrender!"

Martina beugte sich gerade über ein Steak mit Kräuterbutter und Petersiliekartoffeln, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.

„ExcusemeyouareMartinaren'tyou?" Neben ihr stand ein Junge aus Hufflepuff, mit dem sie bis jetzt noch gar kein Wort gewechselt hatte, da er in der fünften Klasse war und sie keinen Unterricht mit ihm hatte. Außerdem war er am Tisch bis jetzt immer weit entfernt gesessen, inmitten einer Gruppe von Jungen und Mädchen, die wie eine eingeschworene Clique aussah.

„Jes Ai äm." Sie deutete ihm freundlich an, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen, was er tat.

„YouseeI'mcaptainoftheHufflepuffQuidditchteaMadamHoochtoldmethatyouweredoinquitewellinyourflyinglessonsand  
w'aresearchingforabeatercausoneofthemfinishedschoolastyearhewasn'thatmuchofabeateranywayso'twasn'tevenalossbut  
wecannotplaywithonly'nebeatersoIjusthoughtIwillaskyouwhetheryouareinterested."

WährenderredetewarseinGesichtimmerdunklerangelaufen.

Martina schüttelte den Kopf, um die Wörter, die sie gehört hatte, zu trennen.

„Ähm – I would lave tu, bat Ai think ju must häve misanderstud Madam Huhch. Ai wasn't duing well in my flying lessons, Ai was falling off the bruhmstick all the taim."

„Don'tworrybouthatshetoldmeallabout'tandyou'rejusthepersonwe'relookingforweneedsomeoneinourteamwho  
doesn'teasilygivupandwho'sgotathickskinforwe'realoserteamreally."

Soviel sie gerade verstanden hatte, wollte er, dass sie der Hufflepuff Quidditch Mannschaft beitrat, und die war anscheinend eher auf dem absteigenden Ast. Das war ihr im Endeffekt egal, sie glaubte nicht, dass sie geeignet sei, irgendeine Art von Sport regelmäßig auszuüben, aber der Junge ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. So schnell er sprach, so hartnäckig war er. Schließlich knüpfte sie eine Bedingung an seine Aufforderung, zum Probetraining am Nachmittag zu kommen: er sollte ihr seinen Namen verraten. Diesmal wurde er violett.

„Myname'sRabDoom." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und schüttelte seine, dann verließ er fluchtartig die große Halle.

Einen Tag später wollte sie in History of Magic mit ihrem Wissen glänzen. Man muss sich das so vorstellen: hier steht Martina, dort ein riesengroßes Fettnäpfchen. Martina nimmt Anlauf, federt sich geschmeidig vom Boden ab und platscht mit einem Freudenjauchzer seitwärts hinein, dass es nur so spritzt.

Ausschlaggebend war die Frage Professor Hagrids, von wem Hogwarts gegründet worden war. Martina meldete sich eifrig, und kam tatsächlich dran:

„Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin änd Godric Gryffindor. Thät's why there are four hauses which are nämed after the faunders of the school."

„Tha's correct, Miss Bearshtatter. Can y'also tell me wha'our four founders did 'fore they opened the school?" Martina überlegte angestrengt, ob sie darüber je etwas in den Büchern gelesen hatte, doch außer einer Fanfiction über irgendwelche Annalen fiel ihr partout nichts ein. Da sie jedoch keinen schlechten Eindruck erwecken und nicht mit einem bloßen Schulterzucken verneinen wollte, wie sie es früher in der Schule getan hatte, sagte sie:

„I don't know, Professor Hagrid, sir." Daraufhin wurde es still im Klassenzimmer. Der Lehrer sah sie erstaunt an, dann fragte er sie, weshalb sie ihn so nannte. Verwirrt stotterte Martina, dass dies doch sein Name sei, oder etwa nicht?

„Rubeus Hagrid's my uncle. Bu'he doesn't teach nomore. How d'ya know 'bout him?" Martina wand sich innerlich, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich aus dieser Affäre ziehen sollte.

„Well, ju knou, ähm... I read it in one of the buks?" Sie sah den Lehrer zweifelnd an. Stand etwas über Hagrid irgendwo in einem (für die Zaubererwelt) existierenden Buch?

„Ah, yar referring to Dobby's biography _Harry Potter – Wizard With Wakeless Wacky Wand!_ I see." Damit war das Thema für ihn offensichtlich gegessen, und auch der Rest der Klasse entspannte sich.

Hinterher ging sie zu dem Professor und erklärte ihm, dass sie ihn wohl fälschlicherweise für Hagrid gehalten habe, da er auch ein Halbriese war. Er lächelte, sagte:

„I'm no half giant! My mum'n'dad were both full-blooded giants, just a bi'smaller than the usual ones. My mum went away, however, after I's born, so my dad'n'Hagrid raised me." Etwas verstört kombiniert meine Heldin, dass ihr Professor ja dann der Sohn von Grawp sein muss. Grawp, Hagrids Bruder aus dem fünften Band. Wie das nun wieder zuging, will sie sich gar nicht erst ausmalen.

„Bat Ai don't iewen knou jur näme..."

„Oh I'm sorry – Ray Restjeharmtop. Us giants, we've got quite unusual bits o'names." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und komplimentierte sie zum Mittagessen.

**ooOoo**

Serafina saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und drehte den Krug mit Butterbier hin und her. Es war Mittwochnachmittag, und sie fand immer noch keine Möglichkeit, den Deckel zu heben. Sollte es vielleicht doch möglich sein, dass er mit Magie verschlossen war? Sie schreckte durch ein Geräusch auf. Vor ihrem Fenster bewegte sich etwas, es war wieder eine Eule. Mit einem weiteren Brief.

_Hallo mein Kirrsss! (18)_

_So, Du entscheidest Dich also dazu, mir nicht zu glauben. Schön! Dann tu mir den Gefallen und sag mir, wo ich bin und warum ich mich nicht per E-mail oder Telefon bei Dir melde. Um Dich zu verarschen? Wäre das nicht etwas übertrieben? Außerdem, wenn ich Dich hätte verarschen wollen, dann hätte ich etwas genommen, was GLAUBWÜRDIGER gewesen wäre, oder glaubst Du wirklich, ich hätte gedacht, Du würdest mir so eine Verarsche abnehmen? So gut solltest Du mich eigentlich kennen. _

_Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, im Laufe dieser Woche ist mir schon öfter der Gedanke gekommen, ob ich nicht in eine inszenierte Verarsche von Dir geraten bin, aber welche Gründe solltest Du haben, so viel Geld auszugeben, nur um mich zu verarschen? Den Gedanken, warum ich hier in letzter Konsequenz gelandet bin, verdräng ich immer erfolgreicher in die Hinterkammern meines Gehirns und hoffe, dass er da gründlich verstaubt._

_Eigentlich wollte ich Dir erzählen, warum hier alles etwas anders ist als wir es kennen (Du weißt schon, Snape so alt wie Potter und die ganzen Sachen, die ich Dir im ersten Brief geschrieben habe), aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, verdient hast Du es nicht. Du glaubst es mir ja eh nicht, also warum sollte es Dich dann interessieren?_

_Du hast Glück, dass ich so ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis habe und andernfalls platzen würde, könnte ich es Dir nicht erzählen, darum erfährst Du das alles trotzdem:_

_Also, Professor Snape, der, der so gut aussieht und von dem ich immer noch den Umhang habe (den er wohl so schnell auch nicht mehr bekommen wird) ist nicht DER Professor Snape, den wir aus den Büchern kennen, sondern sein Sohn. Seine leibliche Mutter ist... ach, ich lass Dich noch ein bisschen schmollen, ich weiß ja, dass es gegen Deine literarisch-ethischen Grundsätze verstößt, Dinge zu überlesen oder gar mit dem lesen beim Ende eines Schriftstückes anzufangen. Meine kleine Rache sozusagen. :-)_

_Auf jeden Fall ist Professor Potter, von dem ich Dir auch schon erzählt habe, der Sohn von dem Harry Potter, den wir aus den Büchern kennen, und Luna, und er heißt Sirius mit Vornamen. Und der junge Professor Snape wurde von Harry und Luna adoptiert, weil der alte Professor Snape beim Kampf gegen Voldemort ums Leben kam, und das noch vor der Geburt des jungen Snape. Seine Mutter starb kurz nach der Geburt von ihm._

_Sind das nicht interessante Neuigkeiten? Und wären sie nicht noch interessanter, wenn Du wüsstest, wer Snapes Mutter war?_

_Bald, mein Kirrrss, aber erst muss ich Dir noch erzählen, dass meine Astronomielehrerin Charlotte Weasley die Tochter von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour ist (ob sie ihm im Gegenzug für ihr „eemproovtes Eeenglish" Französisch beibrachte? Man kann es hoffen für die beiden ;-)._

_Und jetzt kommt sie. Die Neuigkeit. Halt Dich fest. Setz Dich hin. Diese Nachricht hätte mich fast aus den Latschen gehauen:_

_Die Mutter von Severus Snape junior ist: Tadaaaaaaa: Minerva McGonagall. Nach dem ersten Schock musste ich einen ziemlichen Lachanfall unterdrücken, ich mein, stell Dir mal McGonagall und Snape vor... er in einem ergrauten Nachthemd, sie in einem Tartan-Pyjama... man soll ja nicht schlecht von Toten reden, aber da muss doch ein Schmunzeln erlaubt sein, oder?_

_Im Groben wusste ich das ganze inzwischen aus Büchern aus der Bibliothek, aber diese ganzen pikanten Einzelheiten gab es erst während einer Einzelstunde Zaubertränke mit Professor Snape. In der ich den Zaubertrank auch gründlich versemmelt habe. Und das gleich zweimal. Beim ersten Mal war die „ergrautes Nachthemd-Tartan-Pyjama"- Vorstellung dran schuld, ich musste mir so das Lachen verkneifen, dass ich aus Versehen zuviel pulverisiertes Krötenbein dazugab, aber das hab ich auf sein unordentliches Tafelbild geschoben und darauf, dass ich mich mit Unzen noch nicht auskenne (was nicht gelogen ist), und für das zweite Mal gibt es keine Entschuldigung, um ehrlich zu sein, nach meinem Vorwurf ist er mit mir das komplette Rezept durchgegangen, hat alles nochmal ordentlich aufgeschrieben und mir sogar die Unzen in Gramm umgerechnet. Es ging auch fast alles gut, doch dann hat er sich hinter mich gestellt, mir in den Kessel geschaut und gesagt, dass das ja schon alles sehr gut aussieht, und da ist mir die komplette Flasche mit Eukalyptusöl in den Kessel gefallen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich so erschrocken habe, weil ich so konzentriert war, aber das stimmt nicht, ich war zwar konzentriert, hab mich aber nicht erschrocken. Er hat sich sofort zehntausendmal entschuldigt und saß dann nur noch vorne am Pult und das dritte Mal hat es auch geklappt, aber ich weiß nicht, wenn er zu reden anfängt, könnte man so ziemlich alles andere vergessen (zum Beispiel, dass man eine Eukalyptusölflasche festhalten muss, damit sie nicht runterfällt – das war mir ziemlich peinlich). Aber ich hab eh erst wieder am Montag Potions, vielleicht hat er es bis dahin ja wieder vergessen. Als ich am Ende der Stunde meinen Trank abgegeben hab und aus dem Klassenzimmer flüchten wollte, hat er mir ziemlich grinsend die Hausaufgabe aufgegeben, Gramm in Unzen umzurechnen und umgekehrt, er meinte dann noch, während sein Grinsen schon unverschämt wurde, er bringt mir mal ein paar Beruhigungstränke mit, damit ich mich nicht mehr so schnell erschrecke, und damit er nicht sieht, wie rot ich werde, bin ich gleich rausgegangen. Und ich verbiete mir diesbezüglich jeglichen Kommentar von Dir._

_Diese Woche war so ereignisreich, und ich hab soviel neue Leute kennengelernt, dass ich ganz ehrlich sagen muss, es kommt mir vor, als ob ich schon eine Ewigkeit hier wäre. Schade dass Du nicht da bist, dann wären solche Stunden wie Arithmancy und Defense Against The Dark Arts erträglich, und Du würdest Deinen bösen Zwilling kennenlernen. Dieses Weibsstück ist echt das letzte. Wollte sie mich doch tatsächlich von der Schule schmeißen, weil ich mal für fünf Sekunden nicht aufgepasst habe. Danach war ich ziemlich fertig. Aber ansonsten sind hier Gott sei Dank alle so nett, dass ich das ziemlich schnell überwunden hatte. Ich mach mal ein Foto von ihr, dann siehst Du was ich meine, ich muss mir nur noch einen Film kaufen, der hier funktioniert, aber da kann ich mich von JP beraten lassen, das ist ein Hausgenosse von mir, und der hat in dem Bereich ziemlich Ahnung. _

_So, nun verhelfe ich Dir noch zu der Lösung des Rätsel Butterbeer. Dazu braucht man keine Zauberkräfte, nur ziemlich scharfe Augen (ich hab es erst auch nicht gesehen)._

_Direkt unter dem Deckel ist ein kleiner „Knopf", den musst Du erst runter bzw. reindrücken und dann nach links schieben, das ist ein bisschen wie Rückwärtsgang einlegen beim Golf. Dann müsste der Deckel aufspringen. Wenn Du es warm machst, schmeckt es erst richtig gut._

_So, ich hab zwar schon die Hoffnung verloren, dass Du mir wenigstens nach diesem Brief glaubst, aber mir geht es jetzt besser, und vielleicht hat Dich die Lektüre wenigstens amüsiert._

_Bis zum nächsten Brief_

_Dein Kirrrsss_

_PS: Denk bitte wieder dran, der Eule was zu fressen zu geben. Ich werde mir wohl bald eine eigene zulegen, ein Mitschüler hat einen schönen braunen Uhu, so einer würde mir auch gefallen._

_PPS: Diesmal hab ich Dir Chocolate Frogs mitgeschickt, vielleicht kann ich Dich damit überzeugen (jetzt wirst Du für Deine Ungläubigkeit auch noch belohnt, ist ja nicht zu fassen). Nicht erschrecken, wenn Du sie isst, sie hüpfen im Mund und im Bauch, ist aber garantiert Schokolade und kein Frosch._

In den ersten zwei Absätzen dieses Briefes stand fünfmal das Wort „Verarschung" in allen möglichen Variationen. Aber Schokolade brauchte man Serafina nicht zweimal anzubieten. Da war sie ja mal gespannt auf die „Schokofrösche". Das Butterbier hatte sie tatsächlich fast von der Wahrheit Martinas' Bericht überzeugt gehabt, aber als dann die läppische Erklärung mit dem Knopf zum Öffnen kam, die sie natürlich sofort ausprobiert hatte, hatte sich ein hämisches Erkenntnisgrinsen auf ihrem Kopf breit gemacht und sie sich gedacht, dass der Krug natürlich nicht mit Magie verschlossen war, wie denn auch!

Sie griff sich das Päckchen vom anderen Fuß der Eule, riss es ungeduldig auf und schnappte sich eine Tüte. Auch diese wurde gnadenlos zerstört, raus sprang der Frosch. Serafina grapschte nach dem Schokotier, erwischte es aber nicht mehr und begann eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd in ihrem Zimmer. Der Schreibtischstuhl fiel um, dann fegte sie sämtliche Utensilien von dem Regal gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch, überquerte mit zwei großen Schritten das Bett und riss fast das Bücherregal aus der Verankerung, als der Frosch auch schon weiterhüpfte und auf der Schreibtischplatte landete. Dort blieb er quäkend sitzen. Vorsichtig und unauffällig (_Lieber kleiner Frosch, brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich tu dir gar nichts..._) schlich das Mädchen auf ihn zu, dann stürzte sie sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz darauf und SCHNACK verschwand er in ihrem gierigen Mund.

_Das macht Spaß,_ dachte sie, als die Tür aufging.

„Was machst du denn da?" Serafinas Mutter sah erstaunt ihre auf dem Schreibtisch liegende Tochter an.

„Üchbünneschol'ert."

„Wie bitte?!" Serafina ruderte in einer pantomimischen Meisterleistung mit den Armen und deutete ihrer Mutter an, dass sie gestolpert sei. „Sag mal, gibt's bei uns Frösche? Ich hab da vorhin irgendwas Quaken gehört..." Das Mädchen setzte das unschuldigste Gesicht auf, das sie mit einem zappelnden Frosch im Mund fertig brachte und zog als Antwort die Schultern hoch. „Was isst du denn da?"

„Hokolaadö." Da gab die Mutter es auf:

„Mach dein Fenster zu, es ist kalt draußen." Und sie ging, ohne die Eule zu entdecken, die breit auf dem Fensterbrett saß.

Kauend nahm Serafina ein zweites Tütchen und besah es von allen Seiten, ohne die Tüte zu öffnen. Sie stupste den Frosch darin mehrmals an, er bewegte sich unwillig. Nun musste sie es also glauben, Martina wollte sie nicht auf die Schippe nehmen. Sofort verengten sich ihre Augen zu eifersüchtigen Schlitzen, ungeduldig fingerte sie ein Blatt Papier hervor. Mit einem empörten Kreischen meldete sich die Eule zu Wort.

„Oh Mann, ihr Eulen seid aber auch extrem anspruchsvoll! Genau unter dir im Garten steht ein Vogelhäuschen, da kannst du dir was zu Fressen holen, und ums Eck an der Hauswand hängt eine Basena (19), da tropft Wasser aus dem Hahn, das sollte dann ja wohl reichen!" Damit widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Brief.

**ooOoo**

Beim Mittagessen kam die Eule endlich zurück. Martina hatte schon fast geglaubt, dass dem Tier etwas zugestoßen war, denn Rab hatte ihr beim Quidditchtraining am Donnerstag purpurn gesagt, dass Eulen normalerweise sofort zurückkommen, auch wenn sie keinen Brief als Antwort an den Fuß gehängt bekommen. Sie entfaltete den Bogen, der die Aufschrift „An den Glückskirrs vom Eifersuchtskirrs" trug. Da wusste sie, dass alles okay war, Serafina glaubte ihr letztendlich.

_Mein böser Snapekirrs!_

_Wie kannst Du nur, ich – oh, ich werde kommen und Dir die Augen auskratzen! Du bist bei Snape! Ist mir doch scheißegal, dass er nicht der alte Snape ist, umso besser! Wenn er genauso gut aussieht, oh, ich beneide Dich!!!_

_Der Schokofrosch hats mir angetan, hat mich letztendlich überzeugt. Ich dachte tatsächlich, Du „verarschst" mich, wie Du gar trefflich erkanntest._

_Du merkst schon, ich rede geschwollen, und wenn ich das tue, kann es nur eins bedeuten: ich weiß nicht mehr weiter! Ich würde auch gerne „magical abilities within myself" entwickeln und von einem sympathischen Snape nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Aber da hätte ich dann ganz andere Dinge mit ihm vor, als nur seinen Umhang zu stehlen..._

_Kannst Du denn auch fliegen? Ich meine, mit Besen und so? Mensch, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, hast Du echt nen Sechser im Lotto. Nein viel besser!_

_Frag Deinen Lehrer doch mal, ob er nicht jemanden braucht, der ihm die Stiefel leckt. Ich würd mich freiwillig für den Posten melden, dazu brauch ich ja wohl keine Hexe zu sein, oder? Oder warte! Ich komme als Caretaker nach Hogwarts! Filch ist ja auch ein Squib, sprich er kann nicht zaubern! Oh, das wäre prima!_

_Aber nein, ich muss ja weiterstudieren, sonst springen meine Eltern im Dreieck. Abenteuer Ade – ich bin aufrichtig und aus vollstem Herzen grün vor Neid und würde Dich am liebsten um die Ecke bringen._

_Ach, was soll ich noch schreiben... es hat ja doch keinen Sinn. Schreib, schreib mir alles, erzähl mir von Deinen Erlebnissen, von Deinem aufregenden Leben! Ich werde wehmütig an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen und mir denken: ‚Ja, die Martina, die hats geschafft!' Dann werde ich mich feierlich hinsetzen und Dir die höchstinteressanten Neuigkeiten aus meinem eigenen ereignisreichen Leben berichten: „Meine liebe Martina, gestern habe ich ein Referat in dem Kurs ‚Höfische Festkultur im Spiegel mittelalterlicher Fachprosa' gehalten zu dem Thema ‚Männerfang im Unterhemd', wobei ich mich im Besonderen bezog auf das Buch „Opfer. Theologische und kulturelle Kontexte" herausgegeben von Janowski/ Welker." und „Meine liebe Martina, einer meiner Dozenten ist gestern krank gewesen und das Proseminar ist kurzfristig ausgefallen, sodass wir alle heimgehen konnten. Mit viel Liebe, Deine Serafina."_

_Du bist ab jetzt mein Vorbild. Ich bewundere Dich. Aber das darf ich sicher sonst niemandem erzählen, so wie ich das sehe versteckt sich die Zaubererwelt immer noch vor uns Muggeln. Sonst würden wir ja schon längst was von denen gehört haben, oder?_

_Wie geht das jetzt eigentlich mit JKR zu? Wie kommt sie denn an diese Geschichte?_

_Pass mal auf, ich werd mich jetzt gleich hinsetzen und die Deine aufschreiben..._

_So, jetzt schwafel ich nicht länger weiter, ich will ja niemanden langweilen._

_Ich hab Dich lieb und drück Dich ganz fest in Hogwarts (und halt mich auf dem Laufenden, was Snape betrifft... meinst Du, Du hast ne Chance bei ihm?)_

_Dein Muggelkirrs_

_PS: Es ist mittlerweile Freitagmorgen. Die dämliche Eule war beleidigt, dass ich ihr das Essen nicht in den Schnabel gelegt habe, deswegen hat sie bis jetzt herumgezickt und sich den Brief nicht ans Bein binden lassen. Da kriegst Du ihn sicher erst heute Mittag. Hoffe, Du hast Dir keine Sorgen deswegen gemacht!_

_Ich wette, die Eule ist ein Männchen und heißt Daniel..._

_PPS: Ich habe den Firewhiskey aus Frust schon gekillt, am Mittwochabend. Tut mir leid, falls Du zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommst und mit mir einen draufmachen willst, musst Du wohl eine neue Flasche mitbringen. Er ist übrigens vorzüglich! Vielen Dank._

_PPPS: Das Butterbier hat mir auch sehr gemundet._

_PPPPS: Ebenso die Schokofrösche. Soll nur ein dezenter Wink mit dem Hogsmeadetor sein._

* * *

_(18) Der gesamte Inhalt des Briefes geistiges Eigentum und ©Martina Bärstetter.  
(19) Eine Basena ist ein Waschbecken, das an einer Hauswand angebracht werden kann. Früher, als es noch Gemeinschaftstoiletten auf dem Gang für mehrere Familien gab, und in den meisten Wohnungen keine Küchen, wie wir sie heute kennen, sondern nur Öfen, hing auch in jedem Stockwerk mindestens eine Basena, damit die Bewohner Wasser holen konnten zum Waschen und Kochen.  
Basena ist ein Wort, das hauptsächlich in Wien für diese Art von Waschbecken gebraucht wird._


	15. Kein Komisches Kapitel

**15. Kein Komisches Kapitel**

Nachdem meine Heldin dämlich wie sie ist ihre ganze Mittagspause damit verplempert hat, ihrer Freundin einen ellenlangen, stilistisch minderwertigen Brief zu schreiben, geht der Tag nur noch schleppend voran. Ja ja, wenn man Hunger hat. Ich persönlich würde Briefe schreiben so kurz vor dem Wochenende ja immer auf Samstag oder Sonntag verschieben, nachdem ich alle meine Hausaufgaben erledigt und in einem kurzen Gang nach Hogsmeade meine Schokofroschvorräte aufgebessert habe. Damit es nicht so aussieht, als würde ich mich Lumpen lassen, wenn ich nur fünf Stück mit dem Brief mitschicke. Aber Helden und Heldinnen tun ja heutzutage sowieso, was sie wollen, was soll ich dazu noch sagen?!

Ich aber entführe Dich, wohl gesonnener Leser, jetzt zu einem Gespräch nicht unweit des Klassenzimmers von Orlanda, in dem Martina gerade ihre zweite Stunde Ancient Runes hat. Ich hab aber auch keine Hausaufgaben auf.

„Oh, what are you doing here?"

„I happen to work here."

„Well, yes… I know that. Erm (scharrt unbeholfen mit dem Fuß) tomorrow's Hogsmeade weekend, I was wondering whether you would like to come to the Three Broomsticks with me…"

„No thank you. I do not live up to socialising with drunken people."

Hoppala! Da hat wohl jemand einen Korb gekriegt. Martina, die mit Orlanda gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war, war nicht glücklich über das kleine Intermezzo, das sie gerade mitgekriegt hatten. Orlanda konnte sich ein wissendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, worüber Martina noch weniger erfreut war. So war das also.

Am Samstagnachmittag war Martina auf dem kurzen Weg nach Hogsmeade. JP und Eliza schlenderten gemütlich neben ihr her.

Ihre erste Amtshandlung im Zaubererdorf war, in den Sockenladen zu gehen, der Dobbys Lieblingsgeschäft war. Dort kaufte sie Serafina ein wunderschönes Paar Socken. Der eine war kotzgrün mit kackbraunen Tannenbäumen drauf, der andere durchfallbraun mit pissgelben Sternen. In dieser Kombination würde sich Serafinas selbstgefällige Ironie, die man auch aus ihren Briefen heraushören konnte, in Luft auflösen.


	16. Herzenskummer

**16. Herzenskummer**

Nachdem die drei Freunde in dem Dörfchen ausgiebig herumgebummelt hatten, setzten sie sich schließlich zu vielen anderen Schülern in die Three Broomsticks. Dort gönnten sie sich nicht nur ein deliziös-warmes Butterbier, und grad lustig war's, als die Tür mit einem Knall aufflog. Professor Tonks kam hereingestürzt, raste zielstrebig auf den Tisch mit den Lehrkörpern zu und versteckte sich unter Professor Potters Umhang.

„Hide me, hide me PLEASE!!! She's going to kill me!"

Hinterdrein kam Lady Schneider gestampft, mit einem denkbar Furcht erregenden Gesichtsausdruck. Hatte man gerade noch Gelächter ob Professor Tonks' Auftritt vernommen, wurde es jetzt Totenstill. Sie blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, sah sich um und rief mit forscher Stimme: „I know you are in here. I can smell you." Einer stand auf. Groß, schlaksig, schwarz gekleidet.

„Seraphina... leave her be. For the last week she's been living in fear of you. She didn't do it on purpose, you know her!" Er berührte kaum ihren Arm, sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn fast zurückschrecken ließ. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Pub.

Hinter ihm tauchte Professor Tonks auf. „Thanks, Severus! I don't know why she's that annoyed with me. Madam Pomfrey helped her with her hair all right, and it turns out just fine. Even looks better without the flaming red, don't you think!" Er zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich wieder an sein Bier.

Nun, alles dies war natürlich nicht in öffentlicher Megaphonlautstärke vonstatten gegangen. Natürlich haben die Professoren von Hogwarts ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für Anstand und Sitte (bis auf einen), und so wisperte nicht nur Nymphadora Tonks, sondern auch Severus Snape (jr.). Nichtsdestotrotz hörte Rab Doom alles, denn er hatte das ungeheure Glück, gerade in dem Moment mit Bier beladen in Lady Schneiders Nähe aufzukreuzen, als Professor Snape sich an sie gewandt hatte. Kurz darauf saßen so einige mit ihm und seinen Freunden am Tisch, doch er konnte nichts erzählen, da die Lehrer zu nah saßen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Martina die geniale Idee (sie war natürlich eine der ERSTEN gewesen, die sich nach dem kleinen Vorfall zu ihm gesellt hatten), dass sie unbedingt noch ein Buch über Quidditch brauchte und er, als ihr Mannschaftsführer, unbedingt mit in den Buchladen kommen sollte, um ihr mit Rat und Tat bei der Auswahl behilflich zu sein. Es fanden sich seltsamerweise viele andere, die ihr bei der schwierigen Entscheidung helfen wollten, wieder andere kamen rein aus Prinzip mit, denn Quidditch muss man unterstützen... So ging bald darauf die gesamte Schülerschaft, die auch nur einen Funken Neugier im Leib hatte, ein Stückchen die Straße hinunter, wo Rab in einer Schattierung von tomaten- und granatapfelrot erzählte, was er erlauscht hatte. Viele verständnislose Ahs und Ohs später machte es bei Martina KLICK und sie berichtete mit funkelnden Lästeraugen, dass Lady Schneider am Montag fast keine Haare mehr am Hinterkopf gehabt hatte.

Blitzschnell kombinierte Libby Dyob, ein Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse (Ravenclaw), dass Professor Tonks in ihrer unverwechselbaren Ungeschicktheit etwas damit zu tun haben musste, und die Lady deshalb so stink wütend war. Kurz darauf torkelten sie prustend nach Hause.

Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachte Martina damit, Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und mit Eliza zu lästern. Über wen muss ich ja nicht extra dazusagen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Serafina die Eule nicht schon wieder beleidigen würde, sonst müsste sie doch noch mal ewig auf Antwort warten. In den Momenten, die sie abwesend über Pergamentrollen und Bergen von Büchern in der Bibliothek, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder ihrem Zimmer gebeugt saß, verzehrte sie ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Eifersucht. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie sich so schnell in ihren Lehrer verlieben hatte können, doch es war geschehen. Sie hatte Tagträume von sich und Severus Snape, die meistens nicht ganz jugendfrei waren, und bekam Herzklopfen, sobald sie an die kommende Zaubertränkestunde am Montag dachte. Leider war es sogar für ihre verblendeten Augen offensichtlich, dass er sein Herz schon jemand anderem geschenkt hatte, und jemandem, der seine Zuneigung absolut nicht verdiente! Aber die Liebe hält sich eben nicht an Vorschriften oder Verstand, und so blieb meiner Heldin nichts weiter übrig, als abwarten und hoffen. Oder sich mit mir auf sehr guten Fuß zu stellen. Immerhin bin ich die Autorin dieser kleinen, zur Erheiterung gedachten Geschichte.

Die gesamte nächste Woche verflog, ohne dass etwas Interessantes passiert wäre. Sieht man einmal von dem Wassereinbruch im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ab, durch den alle Schüler dieses Hauses zwangsmäßig umquartiert werden mussten und Martina sich nun das Zimmer mit insgesamt fünf Mädchen teilte. Glücklicherweise verstand sie sich mit allen neuen gut, auch sie vermieden Be-Nice wo sie konnten, und stimmten Eliza eifrig zu, wenn sie von Mr. Andersons Knackarsch anfing.

Die Slytherins sollten insgesamt zwei Monate „heimatlos" bleiben, der Wassereinbruch war durch starke Magie verursacht worden und deshalb schwer in den Griff zu kriegen. Wer dafür verantwortlich war, konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ermittelt werden, doch gedulde Dich, mein Leser, ich werde es Dir im Laufe dieser Erzählung noch verraten.

**ooOoo**

An dem verhängnisvollen Samstag, an dem sich Martinas Verdacht bezüglich Professor Snapes Herz bestätigte, erhielt ihre Freundin Serafina den folgenden Brief:

_Mein Kirrrsss! (20)_

_Ich hab's gewusst! Das heißt ich hab's gehofft, aber das ist ja jetzt egal, die Hauptsache ist, du glaubst mir, und das ist das wichtigste. Für was Schokolade nicht alles gut sein kann..._

_Schön langsam fühl ich mich auch richtig wohl und es ist nicht mehr alles so neu und fremd, obwohl ich heute erst wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen gestiefelt bin, aber das erzähl ich dir gleich. Erst möchte ich dir deine Fragen beantworten:_

_Die Zauberwelt versteckt sich schon noch vor den Muggeln (und wenn man hört, dass es Leute gibt, die glauben, dass Harry-Potter-Bücher vom Teufel persönlich geschrieben sind und man sie verbrennen muss, kann man auch sehr gut verstehen, warum), allerdings haben sie ihre Prinzipien etwas gelockert. Jetzt erfahren nicht nur Muggeleltern mit einem magischen Kind von der Zauberwelt, man erlaubt inzwischen auch angehenden Hexen und Zauberern, die in der Muggelwelt groß geworden sind, Muggelfreunden von sich und der „neuen Welt" zu erzählen, sofern diese vertrauenswürdig genug sind und das nicht gleich in die Weltgeschichte raustragen. Ich musste mich bei Dumbledore für dich verbürgen, also mach keinen Mist. Aber ganz abgesehen davon würde dir wahrscheinlich eh niemand glauben. _

_Trotzdem würde ich dich bitten, es niemandem zu erzählen. Wenn du darüber reden musst, rede mit deinen Katzen, ich hab gestern erst in Care of Magical Creatures gelernt, dass Katzen erstens magische Wesen sind (konnte man sich ja fast denken) und dass sie auch die Sprache der Menschen verstehen, sie können dir halt nur in Katzisch antworten. _

_Ach ja, ich wäre dir ganz dankbar, wenn du mich nicht bewunderst, schließlich war es ja keine Eigenleistung von mir mit den magischen Fähigkeiten. _

_Wie es mit JKR zugeht, kann ich dir leider auch nicht genau sagen, diese Information hab ich noch nirgends gefunden, vielleicht war sie auch mal Schülerin auf Hogwarts, oder hatte ein Zaubergeschwister, die ihr alles brühwarm erzählt hat. Das einzige was ich sicher weiß, ist, dass die Zauberwelt von der Existenz der Harry Potter Bücher genauso viel Ahnung hat, wie Muggel von der Zauberwelt, nämlich gar keine!_

_Was mich heute auch in eine recht peinliche Situation brachte (siehe Fettnäpfchen weiter oben):_

_In History of Magic werde ich von einem Halbriesen namens Hagrid unterrichtet. Dachte ich zumindest, er kam der Beschreibung in den Büchern sehr nahe und redete auch so ähnlich, für mich war die Sache klar. Als ich ihn dann heute in der Stunde mit Professor Hagrid anredete, herrschte auf einmal eisige Stille im Klassenzimmer. Er sah mich an, erklärte mir, dass Rubeus Hagrid sein Onkel gewesen wäre, und woher ich ihn denn kennen würde. Ich bin ziemlich bleich geworden und stammelte etwas von „hab ich wohl mal wo gelesen" und betete inbrünstig, dass Hagrid in irgendeinem Schriftstück außerhalb der HP-Bücher erwähnt wird, und tatsächlich dachte dann der vermeintliche Hagrid vor mir, ich hätte wohl die Biographie von Harry Potter, verfasst von Dobby gelesen, und damit war der Fall dann für ihn erledigt. Nachher erzählte er mir dann noch, dass er der Sohn von Grawp und einer Riesin sei, diese seien aber nicht sehr groß gewesen, deswegen sei er leicht mit einem Halbriesen zu verwechseln, und seine Mutter hätte sich dann irgendwann geschlichen, sodass er dann von Grawp und Hagrid großgezogen wurde. Er heißt Ray Restjeharmtop. Findest du das nicht komisch?_

_Was das Fliegen angeht, das war zuerst eine ziemliche Katastrophe, der Besen weigerte sich einfach, mir in die Hand zu springen, bis ich dann lernte, dass man ihn nicht als Reinigungsutensil, sondern als Fortbewegungsmittel betrachten muss. Das ist gar nicht so einfach, doch am Donnerstag ist es mir dann gelungen, dass ich mich wenigstens draufsetzen konnte, und ungefähr 20 Stürze später hab ich mich dann auch ein wenig fortbewegt. Scheinbar hat meine Sturheit und mein Dickschädel dazu geführt, dass Madam Hooch von mir ganz angetan war, sie erzählte es gleich dem Hufflepuff-Quidditch-Captain, der dann beim Mittagessen auch prompt zu mir kam, und mir erzählte (ohne jegliche Interpunktion und ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen), dass sie einen Beater bräuchten, weil letztes Jahr einer ihrer Beater die Schule beendet hat, und dass es auch nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn ich noch nicht so gut wäre, weil erstens ist er wohl eh schlecht gewesen, und zweitens ist das Team auch nicht besonders gut, da könnten sie jemanden mit so einem Dickschädel wie meinen ganz gut gebrauchen. _

_Das ganze hat man sich vorzustellen in Englisch, doppelt so schnell und mit lila Kopf. Also hab ich mich auch noch zu einem Probetraining breitschlagen lassen, was ich letztlich sehr amüsant fand, einmal hätte mich ein Bludger fast vom Besen gefegt, aber ich konnte mich im letzten Moment noch festhalten. Allerdings sah meine anschließende Haltung wohl weniger elegant aus: eine Hand am Besen über mir, eine Hand an der Keule und 15 Meter Luft unter mir haben Rab (den Captain) und eine Jägerin dazu veranlasst, mit panikerfülltem Gesicht zu mir rüberzufliegen und mich mit größter Sorgfalt wieder auf den Besen zu hieven. Danach ging es ganz gut, zum Schluss hab ich den Bludger sogar zweimal hintereinander getroffen. Rab sagte, er sei ganz zufrieden, aber ich sollte nicht noch einmal so seine Nerven strapazieren. Soviel zu meinen Flugkünsten._

_Mein Kirrs, nichts würde ich mehr begrüßen als dass du hierher kommst. Der Caretaker hätte sicher auch nichts dagegen, wenn ihm jemand unter die Arme greifen würde, und schlecht aussehen tut er auch nicht. Er hat einen ziemlichen Knackarsch, was auch eine Zimmergenossin von mir bestätigen kann._

_Außerdem hätte ich dann jemanden, bei dem ich mich über Lady Schneider ausheulen könnte, die ich jetzt eh gleich in einer halben Stunde hab. JP hat mir versprochen, ein Foto von ihr zu machen, das hat er aber frühestens am Montag, also musst du dich da leider noch gedulden, aber danach siehst du vielleicht, warum meine Gedanken bezüglich einer Verarsche gleich auf dich geflogen sind._

_Tja, und ob ich bei Snape Chancen habe, darüber möchte ich am liebsten gar nicht laut nachdenken (leise eigentlich auch nicht). Ich meine, er ist doch mein Lehrer, und die dürfen doch wahrscheinlich gar nicht mit Schülern, und überhaupt weiß ich ja auch gar nicht, ob er sich für mich interessiert, vielleicht hält er mich für einen kleinen dämlichen Muggel, den man gut an der Nase rumführen kann, und der keine Unzen in Gramm umrechnen kann. ABER WARUM SIEHT ER DANN SO VERBOTEN AUS? Das ist doch echt gemein, dann soll er wenigstens nicht so nett sein. Oder doch? Ach, ich weiß bald gar nichts mehr. Apropos, wieviel Gramm sind denn eine Unze, 28? Kommt das hin?_

_Ich hab ja noch bis Montag Zeit. Jetzt hab ich erstmal eine Doppelstunde DADA bei der Hexe Schneider (oohh, wie zweideutig), dann Ancient Runes, und dann hab ich ein ganzes Wochenende Zeit, um mich gleich wieder auf eine Doppelstunde DADA vorzubereiten. Wenn sie mich bis dahin nicht von der Schule geschmissen hat. _

_So, ich hoffe, du würdigst, dass ich für diesen Brief meine Mittagspause geopfert habe, aber ich werde schon nicht vom Fleisch fallen, und zur Frustbewältigung der nächsten Stunden hab ich noch ein paar Schokoriegel (ich hab tatsächlich noch zwei Snickers gefunden)._

_Ich drück dich ganz fest_

_Dein Hexenlehrlingskirrrsss_

_PS: Die dämliche Eule ist tatsächlich ein Männchen, sie wurde aber zuerst irrtümlicherweise für ein Weibchen gehalten, drum trägt sie bzw. er den klangvollen Namen Patricia_

_PPS: Das mit dem Firewhiskey ist schon okay, war ja nicht die einzige Flasche_

_PPPS: Der Wink war nicht falsch zu verstehen, deswegen hier gleich zwei Packungen Schokofrösche_

Befriedigt riss Serafina die erste Packung auf und bugsierte sich mit geschmeidiger Bewegung, die auf Übung schließen ließ, den ersten Frosch in ihren Mund. Dann setzte sie sich und beantwortete den Brief, wurde jedoch von ihrem Bruder unterbrochen, der ihr verkündete, sie müsse nun mit dem Holzschichten helfen. Danach hatte sie Muskelkater in den Armen und konnte für drei Tage nicht schreiben. Die Eule hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit im nahe liegenden Wald gemütlich gemacht, und kam erst eine Woche später wieder, um sich den fertigen Brief endlich ans Bein binden zu lassen. Deshalb erhielt Martina erst nach acht Tagen eine Antwort auf ihr Schreiben, die aber so kurz und langweilig war, dass sie hier keine Erwähnung finden soll.

So zog für Martina die Zeit ins Land, Schule und Briefe, Hausaufgaben und Quidditch, nächtliche Ausflüge und Strafarbeiten, schmachtende Blicke im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Es wurde Winter in Schottland. Ein wenig melancholisch fühlte sie sich, denn ihre Versuche, Professor Snapes Aufmerksamkeit von der Beißzange weg auf sich selbst zu ziehen, waren bis dato kläglich gescheitert. Er schien wie besessen von dieser Frau, die Martina das Leben schwer machte, und der einzige Trost war die Empörung ihrer Freundin, als sie ihr das versprochene Bild schickte:

_Liebe Martina,_

_das ist ja unglaublich!_

_So eine UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT… so eine FRECHHEIT! Wie kann sie es wagen, wie ich auszusehen?!! Also, ich glaub das einfach nicht, wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher wäre, dass Du mich nicht auf den Arm nehmen willst, würde ich echt glauben, dass Du einfach ein Bild von mir genommen hast, und es irgendwie mit Photoshop bearbeitet hast, damit die Kleidung wie eine Robe aussieht, und dass diese ganze Geschichte mit der bösen Lehrerin erstunken und erlogen ist!_

_Ich mein, jemand, der wie ich aussieht, KANN doch gar nicht so schlecht sein, wie Du es beschreibst, aber ich muss Dir das wohl glauben… und Du meinst, Snape steht auf DIE??? Bäh!_

_Was will er denn von der, wenn er so jemanden wie Dich direkt vor der Nase hat?_

_Oh Mann, den Firewhiskey konnte ich echt gut gebrauchen, auf den Schock hin! Ich muss das Bild gut verstecken, wenn das jemand hier sieht, glauben die, das sei ich, und dann gibt's dumme Fragen, wo ich da war… das Kostüm könnte ich ja noch mit Fasching erklären, aber der Hintergrund mit den schwebenden Kerzen und die Tatsache, dass sich alles bewegt, ist ein bisschen zu viel für den gesunden Menschenverstand. Hat man als Hexe/ Zauberer eigentlich einen anderen Sinn, als Muggel? Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen neuen Brief von Dir bekomme, habe ich nämlich das Gefühl, mein Gehirn müsse platzen, und wenn ich mir die Fotos ansehe, die Du mir von fliegenden Besen schickst, wird mir richtig schwindlig. Apropos – freut mich zu hören, dass Du Dein erstes Quidditchspiel gut überstanden hast. Gebrochene Rippen sind schon schmerzhaft, aber wenigstens könnt ihr sie dort gleich wieder flicken, wohingegen bei uns in der „normalen" Welt hättest Du drei oder vier Monate mindestens damit herumlaboriert._

_Die Uni ist zurzeit voll stressig, aber auch interessant, was mich davon abhält, zu sehr deprimiert zu sein, dass ich nicht auch eine Hexe bin. Ich bin echt eifersüchtig auf Dich, wenn ich könnte, würde ich meine Seele verkaufen, um mit Dir tauschen zu können. Aber ich gönns Dir natürlich auch von Herzen, bloß die Lady Schneider wünsch ich meilenweit weg von Hogwarts, damit sie Dir nicht in die Quere kommt!_

_Ach, ich würd Dich gern mal spielen sehn, kann ich denn nicht mal nach Hogwarts kommen und zugucken, wenn ihr ein Turnier habt? Vielleicht kannst Du mich auch mal hinten auf den Besen mit drauf nehmen, das fänd ich superklasse! Wenigstens kommst Du über Weihnachten heim, da freu ich mich schon drauf. Bring viel Firewhiskey mit, von dem Zeug wird man wahnsinnig geil betrunken, und hat am nächsten Tag fast keinen Kater._

_So, jetzt hör ich aber wieder auf zu babbeln, wahrscheinlich langweilst Du Dich schon, wenn ich Dir immer mit der Neidtour komme, aber ich kann nicht anders!_

_Dein liebstes kleinstes Serafinchen_

_PS: Die Eule mag unseren Wald sehr gerne, danke der Nachfrage. Ich hoffe, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht böse war, dass ich sie nicht mehr einfangen konnte. Ich sehe sie ab und zu in unseren Tannen herumgeistern, aber sie kommt nie näher an unser Haus ran. Hoffentlich ging das mit den Euros, dass ihr sie umtauschen konntet… ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld war, dass sie einfach abgehauen ist, aber immerhin gehörte sie der Schule, und Du hast sie ausgeliehen, um mir einen Brief zu schicken, und dann hat sie sich in die Gegend hier verliebt. So ist es mir lieber, sonst hätte ich immer das Gefühl, dass ich Deinem Lehrer was schulde._

_PPS: Was treibt Mr. Anderson denn so?_

* * *

_(20) Der gesamte Inhalt des Briefes geistiges Eigentum und ©Martina Bärstetter._


	17. Weihnachten zu Hause

**17. Weihnachten zu Hause**

Über Weihnachten fuhr sie also nach Hause, doch ließ sie ihrem Schwarm anonymerweise ein Geschenk vor der Kerkertür da. Sie hatte ihm ein Buch über Cocktails gekauft, nachdem sie ihn einmal bei einer Unterhaltung mit Lady Schneider belauscht hatte, in der er seine Begeisterung darüber ausgedrückt hatte. Lady Schneider natürlich war ihr übliches schlechtgelauntes Selbst gewesen. Martina verstand einfach nicht, warum er nicht sehen konnte, dass diese Frau absolut kein Interesse an zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte, geschweige denn an ihm.

_Liebe macht blind!_ dachte sie missmutig und stapfte weiter über das Bahngleis. Der Schnee hatte sich wie eine Schlagsahneschicht um Hogwarts gelegt und verdeckte alle Details auf der Erde, während er Einzelheiten hoch oben, wie kleine Zweige und Tannennadeln, hervorbrachte. Martina mochte den Winter, und Schnee, nur bekam sie immer Lust auf Käsekuchen, wenn es zu Schneien anfing. Sie erreichte Rab, der ebenfalls nach Hause fuhr, und gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Zug ein, der sie nach London brachte. Von dort aus benutzte sie den Kamin im Leaky Cauldron nach München in die Krassengasse. Herr Niedermayer war hocherfreut, sie wieder zu sehen und spendierte ihr heiße Schokolade, bevor sie zum Brunnen ging, wohin er sie begleitete. Er versicherte sie, dass das Wasser sicher nicht kalt wäre, und da sie volljährig war und also schon zaubern durfte, konnte sie sich mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch, den sie schon gelernt hatte, am Pfützenende des Eingangs trocknen. Tatsächlich war das Wasser im Brunnen im Winter wie eine heiße Quelle, und Martina genoss den Tauchgang zurück in die Muggelwelt sogar.

Ihre erste Amtshandlung zu Hause war, ihre Freundin anzurufen. Von allen Freunden war Serafina die einzige, die die Wahrheit kannte, allen anderen hatte sie, unter Absprache mit Martinas Eltern, einen Bären aufgebunden: sie hatten behauptet, Martina hätte überraschenderweise ein Angebot von einem Krankenhaus auf Rädern in Somalia erhalten, dort ihre Ausbildung zu machen, wodurch sie sofort hatte anfangen können. Ansonsten hätte sie noch bis April 2004 warten müssen, und abenteuerlustig, wie sie ist, habe sie sofort zugesagt und ihre Sachen gepackt, da es geeilt hatte. Somalia und Krankenhaus auf Rädern erklärten denn auch, weshalb sie weder Briefe per Post, noch Anrufe erhalten konnte, und dass sie für die nächsten Monate in keine größere Stadt kommen würde, um sich selbst zu melden. Und weil es sehr teuer sei, nach Europa zu telefonieren, würde sie nur ihre Eltern anrufen, und bei denen konnten sich dann alle Freunde erkundigen, wie es ihr gehe. Deshalb war es auch ein Geheimnis, dass Martina über die ersten Ferien nach Hause kam, denn sie war nicht vorbereitet, Fragen über das Leben in Somalia zu beantworten. Sie hatte über ihre Eltern versprechen lassen, dass sie sich per Brief bei allen melden würde, denn Briefe konnten ja warten bis zur nächsten Poststation, wo man sie aufgeben konnte. Ihre Mutter hatte deshalb angefangen, Berichte von Sozialarbeitern in Somalia zu lesen, Bilder im Internet zu suchen, um die Landschaft beschreiben zu können, und die Karte von Somalia gründlich zu studieren. Sie belegte sogar einen Sprachkurs an der Volkshochschule, da sie ernsthaft begann, sich für Land, Volk und Sprache zu interessieren.

Als Martina nun zu Hause war, verzauberte sie einige Stifte, damit ihre Mutter mit ihrer Handschrift die Briefe schreiben konnte. Der Plan war, dass Mutter Bärstetter die Briefe erst an ihre Tochter schickte, damit diese wusste, was „sie" ihren Freunden schrieb. Martina sollte sie dann per Eule weiter an einen Mann in Somalia schicken, der Hogwarts besucht hatte, Heiler geworden und nach Somalia gegangen war, um das Land zu bereisen und den Menschen dort zu helfen. Den Kontakt zu ihm hatte Professor Dumbledore persönlich hergestellt, um Martina zu helfen. Henry Canes, so hieß der hilfsbereite Zauberer, würde die Briefe dann nach und nach in verschiedensten Städten zur Muggelpost bringen, wodurch ihre Freunde einen gefälschten Brief aus dem echten Somalia bekommen würden.

Martina war ihrer Mutter sehr dankbar für die Recherche, denn selbst hatte sie absolut keine Zeit, sich um irgendetwas außer Magie zu kümmern. Ihr Stundenplan war so voll gepackt, die Tests kurz vor Weihnachten (in 12 verschiedenen Fächern) waren schwierig gewesen, in acht davon ging es sogar schon darum, die Klassenstufe zu wechseln! Sie hatte nun endlich verstanden, wie ihre dreijährige Hexenausbildung verlaufen sollte:

Jedes Jahr war in drei Abschnitte (Trimester) eingeteilt. Das erste hatte sie also hinter sich gebracht. Sie war in der ersten Jahrgangsstufe in den Fächern DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures und Flying Lessons eingestiegen. In Astrology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies und Ancient Runes hatte sie in der dritten Jahrgangsstufe begonnen, da man diese Fächer ja auch normalerweise erst ab der dritten Klasse bekommt. Im zweiten Trimester dieses Jahres würde sie in den letzteren Fächern in die vierte Jahrgangsstufe vorrücken. Die nächsten beiden Trimester würde sie dann in der vierten bleiben und erst wieder am Ende des Schuljahres Tests zur Zulassung in die fünfte Klasse schreiben müssen. In den anderen Fächern (außer den Flugstunden, da man diese von Haus aus nur im ersten Schuljahr hatte) hatte sie ebenfalls in drei Monaten lernen müssen, wofür normale Schüler ein ganzes Jahr Zeit haben, deshalb auch die vielen „Privatstunden". Wenn sie alle Tests bestanden hatte, würde sie in die zweite Jahrgangsstufe vorrücken, wodurch sich ihr Stundenplan komplett ändern würde. Ende März dann würde sie in diesen Fächern Tests für die Versetzung in die dritte Jahrgangsstufe schreiben, und am Ende des Schuljahres ging es dann darum, in die vierte Klasse aufzusteigen.

Manchmal schwirrt sogar mir der Kopf, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, und es hat lange genug gedauert, bis ich dieses System ausgetüftelt hatte, also bitte keine Beschwerden!

Die beiden jungen Frauen trafen sich wie üblich an der Garageneinfahrt, wo Martina auf den Laternenpfosten deutete, der der Eingang in die Zaubererwelt war. Sie fuhren zusammen in Serafinas Auto in ihr Lieblingslokal, wo sie einige Stunden gemütlichen Lästerns verbrachten. Jeder brachte den jeweils anderen auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge, und sie zogen ausführlich über Be-Nice, Lady Schneider und Brigitte, ein Mädchen aus Serafinas Studiengang, her. Besonders die Lady, auf die Martina sehr eifersüchtig war, wurde beschimpft, und Pläne zur Beseitigung derselben wurden geschmiedet, doch ebenso schnell wieder verworfen. Meine zwei Figuren sind eben keine kaltblütigen Mörderinnen.

Martina hatte es leider nie geschafft, von Professor Snape ein Foto zu bekommen. JP hatte es mehrmals versucht, doch es war in letzter Sekunde immer irgendjemand ins Bild getreten, der den Lehrer verdeckte, oder er selbst hatte sich umgedreht und war schnellen Schrittes davongeeilt. Es war wie verhext! Natürlich war Serafina sehr neugierig, wie er aussah, doch wie es aussah, musste sie sich noch eine Weile gedulden.

Um unerkannt zu bleiben, für den Fall, dass sie einem Bekannten oder Freund in die Arme lief, musste Martina außer Hauses eine Tarnkappe tragen, durch die sie anders aussah. Das irritierte ihre Freundin zuerst ein bisschen, doch auch Martina war irritiert, denn für sie war es plötzlich so, als würde sie sich mit ihrer Lehrerin unterhalten, vor der sie sich gehörig fürchtete, die aber plötzlich vollkommen locker und freundlich war. Kompliziert, deshalb besoffen sich die Freundinnen nach drei Tagen mit dem Feuerwhiskey, den Martina in rauen Mengen mitgebracht hatte. Sie veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht, bei der sie fast von einem Bus überfahren wurden, und bauten einen riesigen Schneemann, der aber gleich wieder einstürzte, weil sie zu betrunken waren, um die drei Kugeln richtig aufeinander zu stapeln. So verbrachten sie eine schöne Zeit. Martina hatte insgeheim gehofft, von Professor Snape ebenfalls ein Geschenk zu bekommen, doch es kam nur ein einziges aus Hogwarts, das nicht von ihren Freunden war. Es war von Mr. Anderson, der ihr eine Karte von Hogwarts und seinem Umfeld gezeichnet hatte, die ihr den richtigen Weg wies, sobald sie nur ihr Ziel sagte. Meine arme Heldin hat eben keinen so guten Orientierungssinn und verläuft sich nach wie vor regelmäßig irgendwo im Schloss, wo sie meistens von dem Hausmeister aufgegabelt wird, der sie wieder auf den richtigen Weg bringt.

Einmal nahm Martina Serafina auch in die Krassengasse mit.

Normalerweise musste man seinen Zauberstab gegen den Laternenpfosten drücken, um eingelassen zu werden, der Pfosten konnte aber auch selbständig denken, weshalb er sich im Spätsommer für Martina geöffnet hatte, da er vom deutschen Zaubererministerium in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war, dass die unwissende Hexe in die Krassengasse befördert werden sollte.

Serafina war so beeindruckt von dem Vorgang des in eine Pfütze Schmelzens, dass sie erstaunt „WOW!" ausrief, worüber sich der Eingang so freute, dass er mit ihr fast eine viertel Stunde plauderte, bevor Martina ungeduldig an ihrem Arm zog und auf Eile drängte. Serafina versprach dem Pfosten, öfter mal auf ein Schwätzchen vorbeizuschauen, dann sprang sie ihrer Freundin hinterher.

Es gab viel zu Schauen und zu Bestaunen für Martinas Muggelfreundin. Herr Niedermayer beantwortete ihr endlose Fragen über das Flohnetzwerk, ob sie es als Muggel auch benutzen durfte (nein, nur in Notfällen) und wie viele Kamine in Deutschland damit verbunden wären. Die Freundinnen gingen in das Sportgeschäft Der Goldene Schnatz, wo sie sich Bücher über Quidditch kauften, sie tranken Butterbier und aßen zu Mittag in der Schenke Zum bodenlosen Brunnen, und besuchten die Eulenpost. Martina hatte zu Weihnachten von ihren Eltern einen Gutschein für ein Tier ihrer Wahl bekommen, und suchte sich in Müllers Magische Tiere einen schönen braunen Uhu aus, wie sie es in ihrem zweiten Brief angedeutet hatte. Sie nannte ihn Butler, nach einem eher unbekannten schottischen Schauspieler, den sie sehr toll fand, denn der Uhu hatte überraschenderweise grüne Augen, die manchmal blau und manchmal grau aussahen, genau wie die des Schauspielers.

Am Ende des Tages freundete sich Serafina noch mit einer der Marktfrauen an, sie verkaufte Süßigkeiten in der Nähe des Brunnens, und schenkte den beiden frische Lebkuchen. Martina war nicht zum ersten Mal erstaunt, wie einfach ihre Freundin mit den Menschen zu quatschen anfing, und wie schnell sie mit ihnen auf freundschaftlichen Fuß kam. Sie selbst war erwachsenen Fremden gegenüber meistens eher von zurückhaltender Natur, und brauchte eine Weile, bevor sie den ersten Schritt zu einer Konversation machte.

Die Ferien verflogen, Martina kehrte zurück nach Hogwarts, wo sie von Eliza und JP empfangen wurde, die als Siebtklässler im Lernstress waren. Sie bedankte sich bei Mr. Anderson für die Karte, er grinste sie verschmitzt an und versprach ihr, sie jederzeit wieder zu „retten", sollte sie sich doch wieder verlaufen, dann verschwand er in einem der vielen Geheimgänge (die übrigens nicht auf ihrer Karte verzeichnet waren).

Nun blieb Martina nur noch, Professor Snape genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, denn sie hoffte, dass er erraten hatte, von wem das anonyme Geschenk war. Er zeigte jedoch keinerlei Erkenntnis, als sie ihm das erste Mal im neuen Jahr gegenüberstand.

Schon in den Ferien hatte sie per Eule erfahren, dass sie alle Examina bestanden hatte und somit in den zur Debatte gestandenen Fächern in die zweite, respektive vierte Klassenstufe vorgerückt war. Ihren neuen Stundenplan bekam sie montagmorgens ausgehändigt. Natürlich hatte sich am Zeitplan der Privatstunden nichts geändert, weshalb sie Professor Snape am Dienstag um elf Uhr vormittags nach über zwei Wochen endlich wieder sah. Komischerweise war er den Tag vorher zu keiner Mahlzeit erschienen, doch schien er gutgelaunt und locker wie immer. Als Martina einige Andeutungen bezüglich anonymer Geschenke machte (sie behauptete rundheraus, sie habe eins bekommen und wisse nicht, von wem) grinste er schief, wie er es manchmal tat, wenn er Lady Schneider beim Essen beobachtete, zeigte aber sonst keine Reaktion. Verwirrt ging Martina an dem Tag zum Mittagessen. Eliza, der sie ihre Verliebtheit in den Zaubertränkemeister anvertraut hatte, kam aufgeregt zu ihr gerannt und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, sich mit dem Essen zu beeilen, sie müsse ihr dringend etwas sagen. Also schlang meine Protagonistin in fünfzehn Minuten ihren Blumenkohl mit Speck und Ei hinunter, um Eliza zu treffen.

„Guess what, Martina", eröffnete diese ihren Bericht, sobald Martina die Treppe zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum „hinauf" gestiegen war, „today after DADA, I had to ask Lady Shnyder something so I waited in front of the classroom because I thought I could do it right away. But when she left the room, she just waved me aside and told me she's got no time right now, I should see her in her office just before lunch. So I went there, and I heard voices inside, and I recognised Snape's and hers, and they were talking about your present!"

„What?!!!" rief Martina aus.

„Yes, yes", fuhr Eliza eifrig fort, „oh Martina! I think he thinks that your present was from her!"

„No! No Ai don't believe it!" Doch Eliza schüttelte den Kopf.

„You better have… had you heard what I heard half an hour ago, you would say the same. Oh Martina… I'm _so, so_ sorry!"

Meine Heldin war in der Zwischenzeit relativ unelegant in einen der Sessel geplumpst, wo sie für den Rest der Mittagspause wie versteinert sitzen blieb. Ihre Freundin saß neben ihr, hielt verzweifelt ihre Hand und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz über die vermaledeite Lehrerin, doch eine Lösung fiel ihr leider auch nicht ein.

Unglücklich über sich selbst und die Welt im Allgemeinen ging sie diesen Tag durch den Unterricht. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Lady Schneider an diesem Abend über ihrem Irish Stew zusammengebrochen, aber Martina war auch sauer auf Professor Snape, dass er so dumme Schlussfolgerungen zog. Wie konnte er nur? Merkte er denn nicht, dass ihr das Herz höher schlug, sobald er in zwanzig Meter Reichweite kam, dass sie ihn im Unterricht oftmals verträumt anblickte, und dass ihr die meisten Experimente schief gingen, weil sie mit Tagträumen über ihn beschäftigt war? Sie war so niedergedrückt, dass sie kaum merkte, wie diese Woche, und die folgende, und die darauf folgende, verging. Im DADA-Unterricht blickte sie finster drein, Lady Schneider jedoch schien sich nicht weiter darüber zu wundern. Vielleicht war sie der Meinung, dass meine Heldin endlich zur Vernunft kam, und ihre gute Laune in den Sand grub. Oder sie kümmerte sich zu wenig um ihr emotionales Umfeld, sodass es ihr gar nicht auffiel. Fakt jedoch ist, dass keine einzige der Verwünschungen und „Unglücke", die sich in Martinas Kopf abspielten, Gestalt annahmen. Die Lady blieb gesund und munter wie eh und je.

Ihren Mitschülern fiel natürlich auf, dass sie nicht gerade bester Stimmung war; spätestens als sie im Februar Slytherin beim Quidditch in Grund und Boden spielten, weil Martina wie eine wahnsinnige hinter den Klatschern her war, kapierte es auch noch der letzte Einfaltspinsel. Ihre Flugkünste ließen zwar immer noch zu wünschen übrig, und die meiste Zeit hing sie mehr als dass sie saß auf ihrem Besen, was unter vielen zu erschreckten Rufen, bei manchen aber auch zu Gelächter führte; doch das störte sie nicht. Entschlossen flog sie wie eine Wilde quer über das Spielfeld, teilte links, rechts und in der Mitte aus, wo sie konnte und gab dem gegnerischen Team nicht einmal ansatzweise die Chance, auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Ringe zu kommen, geschweige denn den Schnatz zu fangen. Sie wurde von ihrem Haus wie eine Heldin gefeiert, Rab knutschte sie in ethanolisiertem Zustand vor versammelter Mannschaft ab, und die anderen drei Häuser hatten plötzlich mehr Respekt vor der Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs. Der Kapitän der Gryffindors begann noch in der gleichen Nacht, Spielzüge zu entwickeln, um eine ohne Schema fliegende Treiberin auszugleichen, die wie ein Berserker auf die Klatscher prügelte. Leider ging die Euphorie fast spurlos an der Urheberin vorbei, und noch immer blickte sie in eine düstere Zukunft ohne Severus Snape.

Eines Nachmittags, es war kurz vor den nächsten Klausuren im März, und Martina war dank Mr. Andersons Karte auf dem richtigen Weg in die Bibliothek, wurde sie von eben diesem aufgeschreckt, als er unvermittelt durch eine scheinbar solide Wand trat und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb.

„G'day, melady." Wie üblich grinste er sie verschmitzt an.

„Hello Mr. Änderson." Argwöhnisch beäugte sie die Stelle an der Wand, durch die er gekommen war.

„Oh, I'm nawd ä ghost, ya know…" verschwörerisch blickte er um sich, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ya see, and don't tell this ta anyone, bu' there's actially no wall there, just pretendin' to be one." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „This's godda stay ar secret, k?" Martina nickte und prägte sich genau ein, wo die Stelle war (dritter Stock, Westflügel, Portrait von rosa Schweinchen gegenüber), dann blickte sie wiederum den Hausmeister an. Er sagte nichts weiter, lief nur neben ihr her, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Whai du Ai häve the feeling thät you wanted tu tell me something?" begann sie deshalb bald.

„Ah, nothin' gets past ya, my clever gurl!" Mr. Anderson nickte anerkennend. „Ya see, I have somethin' of deep impact ta talk ta you aboud… I saw ya play the other day, 'gainst Slytherin, and the way ya were whackin' that Bludger… my my, quite the Beater y'are, quite the Beater!" Wiederum nickte er bekräftigend mit dem Kopf, hielt dann jedoch an und fasste Martina beim Ellbogen, um sie ebenfalls zum Stehen zu bringen. „Ya see, I couldn't help bu' notice tha' ya were a bit depressed lately, and I been wonderin' to myself, why ya might be. Not sure why exactly, ta tell the truth, bu' ya shouldn't let small matters like these get too much inta ya."

Irritiert sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Hatte er nicht gerade behauptet, nicht wirklich zu wissen, was sie bedrückte, und nun riet er ihr, sich „kleine Dinge wie diese" nicht zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen? Was konnte er damit nur meinen?

Währenddessen hatte der junge Mann in schwarz aus einer seiner zahlreichen Manteltaschen ein kleines Päckchen gekramt und hielt es ihr hin. „For you, so ya have somethin' ta cheer y'up when ya feel down again… I'll be watching you!" sagte er dann noch mit einem Augenzwinkern, als sie das Geschenk entgegengenommen hatte. Danach verschwand er nach althergebrachter Manier wie vom Erdboden.


	18. It's never cheesy

**18. It's never cheesy**

Verdattert sah sie das kleine Päckchen an. Es war ein Kubus, in etwa von der Größe der Schatullen, die man in Schmuckgeschäften dazu bekam, wenn man echte Silber- oder Goldohrringe kaufte, es war in sonnenblumengelbes Papier (mit schwarzen Katzen drauf) verpackt und roch nach Zimt. Gespannt wickelte sie es aus und fand eine mahagonifarbene Holzschachtel, in der ein silberner Anstecker war. Darauf stand in kleinen schwarzen Buchstaben „Best Beater – Best Bavarian". Die Wörter waren von einer Vielzahl sich bewegender Miniaturbesen umgeben. Unwillkürlich lächelte Martina. Das war wirklich süß!

Als sie die Brosche umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass dort ebenfalls etwas eingraviert war, jedoch in so kleinen Lettern, dass sie sie mit dem bloßen Auge nicht ausmachen konnte. Sie steckte ihr Präsent an die Schultasche und ging federnden Schrittes zur Bibliothek.

Abends schrieb sie den folgenden Brief an Serafina:

_Mein kleines Serafinchen, (21)_

_auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Dein Gehirn mal wieder platzt, muss ich Dir schon wieder einen Brief schreiben. Diesbezüglich hab ich übrigens Dumbledore gefragt, wegen dem zusätzlichen Sinn. Er meinte, ihm sei es nicht bekannt, dass wir einen Extrasinn hätten, aber er vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass es für Dich ein großer Schock war, zu erfahren, dass eine Zauberwelt existiere, und Deine bisherigen Erfahrungen sagen Deinem Gehirn, dass sich Bilder nicht zu bewegen haben. Deine Augen geben Dir aber eine andere Information, und damit wirst Du wohl erstmal nicht fertig. Das ist so wie bei der Reisekrankheit, da sagt Dein Gleichgewichtssinn im Ohr, dass Du stehst, Deine Augen sagen aber, dass Du Dich bewegst, und drum wird dann einigen Leuten schlecht. Ich habe mich auch erst dran gewöhnen müssen, aber bei mir ging es wahrscheinlich schneller, weil ich gleich ins eiskalte Wasser geschmissen wurde, während Du immer nur alles bröckchenweise bekommst. Soviel zu meinen naturwissenschaftlich bestimmt nicht korrekten Ausführungen, aber egal. Eigentlich hätte ich Dir das ja auch erklären können, als ich über Weihnachten da war, aber irgendwie war ich immer abgelenkt von dem Gedanken an Käsekuchen, und von dem Firewhiskey natürlich, und als ich dann wieder in der Schule war, hatte ich immer so viel um die Ohren, dass ich nie dran gedacht habe, wenn ich Dir einen Brief geschrieben habe._

_Aber nun wieder zu dem Grund des Briefes: ich bin sauer. Nein, bin ich nicht, ich bin STOCKSAUER. Sowohl auf „Lady" Schneider, schon allein, weil sie ist, was sie ist, aber auch auf Snape. Dieser Volltrottel! Ich hab Dir doch von dem Geschenk erzählt, was ich ihm anonymerweise gemacht hab (die Rezepte für die besten Cocktails hab ich übrigens magisch kopiert, das mit dem Firewhiskey wird Dir besonders gut gefallen). Natürlich war er weit davon entfernt auf den Gedanken zu kommen, ich könnte ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht haben, obwohl man so ignorant doch eigentlich gar nicht sein kann, er muss ja fast schon riechen, dass ich bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt bin, bei der Nase... ich werde schon wieder gehässig, aber wie gesagt, ich bin sauer. Aber es kommt noch besser, dank Lizzy, die zufälligerweise ein Gespräch zwischen Snape und L. S. (ich ertrage es nicht, ihren Namen zweimal auf dem gleichen Dokument ausgeschrieben zu sehen) belauscht hat, weiß ich jetzt auch, dass er denkt, SIE habe ihm das Geschenk gemacht. SIE, diese blöde, alte, verhärmte Hexe. Als ob die überhaupt in der Lage wäre, anderen Menschen ein Geschenk zu machen. Das würde sie doch nur machen, wenn sie genau wüsste, dass sie damit andere Leute kränken kann. Aber doch nicht, um jemandem eine Freude zu machen. Wie kann man nur so blind und blöd sein? Sind alle Männer so? Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Am Dienstag hab ich wieder Potions bei ihm, und natürlich wird er in seiner ignoranten Art wieder nichts merken, weil er lieber von gemeinen Hexen träumt. _

_Meine Wut ist so groß, dass wir unser letztes Quidditchspiel gewonnen haben, und das lag hauptsächlich an mir. Nicht, dass ich mit meiner Spielkunst angeben will, damit ist es noch nicht so weit her, aber wo ich überall den Bludger hingeschlagen habe... ich bin schuld gewesen an drei Oberarmknochenbrüchen und zwei Beinahe-Stürzen, und an die Ringe sind die Slytherins fast gar nicht hingekommen. Die Spielerinnen und Spieler, die ich niedergemäht habe, haben mir wirklich leid getan, ich hab mich auch schon mit drei großen HoneyDukes-Fresskörben entschuldigt (Gott sei Dank sind sie nicht nachtragend), aber bei jedem Bludger, den ich gesehen habe, hab ich mir SIE vorgestellt und mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen, und mir war es ziemlich egal, wohin sie flogen oder ob mich meine Aktionen vom Besen holen (was ein paarmal auch fast passiert wäre, hätte Rab nicht immer wieder früh genug reagiert), ich musste irgendwie meinen Hass loswerden, und da kamen mir die Bludger wie gerufen. Einmal hab ich mir auch vorgestellt, Snape wäre ein Bludger, aber schon in dem Moment, als ich draufschlug, tat es mir leid, so nahm ich mir vor, wieder darauf zurückzufallen, wer denn Schuld an Snapes Blödheit war, und das bekam der nächste Bludger dann auch deutlich zu spüren (und ein Slytherin-Spieler leider auch). Und das ging das ganze Spiel so. Zum Schluss haben wir 250:10 gewonnen. Ich muss mich aufgeführt haben wie eine Wilde, und ehrlich gesagt, schäme ich mich auch dafür. Unserem Team hab ich zwar damit einen Haufen Respekt verschafft, was wohl auch der Grund war, warum mich Rab stockbesoffen abgeknutscht hat (und das hat mich vollkommen kalt gelassen. Er ist zwar ein wenig klein, aber sonst äußerlich nicht zu verachten, aber es hat mich vollkommen kalt gelassen. Kannst Du jetzt erahnen, wie es um mich steht?). Hatte ich Dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass mein Quidditchcaptain immer knallrot anläuft, wenn er im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit steht? Na, dann kannst Du Dir ja jetzt vorstellen, wie er ausgesehen hat, als ihm Pat (einer aus unserer Mannschaft) am nächsten Morgen von dieser Aktion erzählte!_

_Auf jeden Fall denke ich mir, dass es das ja aber auch nicht ganz sein kann. Wenn dann will ich fair gewinnen, und nicht, weil ich vor lauter Wut nicht mehr weiß, wie ich heiß und wer ich bin._

_Wenn ich ihn doch nur davon abbringe könnte, IHR hinterher zu laufen, dann wäre ja schon einiges geschafft. Die Hoffnung, dass er jemals spannen wird, was ich für ihn empfinde, hab ich eh schon fast über Bord geworfen, und ich bin ja für sowas viel zu schüchtern, noch dazu, weil er mein Lehrer ist und ich keine Ahnung habe, was tatsächlich wäre, wenn (ich mein, vielleicht würden sie mich ja von Hogwarts schmeißen, SIE würde das ja sowieso liebend gerne tun, und ob es mir das wert wäre, weiß ich auch nicht), aber dann soll er wenigstens nicht dieser Krampfhenne hinterherrennen. Die hat ihn doch gar nicht verdient. Das muss er doch auch merken. Oder nicht? _

_Und stell Dir vor, heute Nachmittag kommt mir aus einer Wand Mr. Anderson (der mit dem Knackarsch, aber das hat sich sicher in dem Moment in Deine Großhirnrinde gebrannt, als ich Dir das erste Mal von ihm erzählt habe) entgegen. Das heißt, eigentlich war es gar keine Wand, sondern nur etwas, das so tut, aber davon ein andermal mehr, und schließlich beglückwünscht er mich erstmal zu unserem Quidditch-Spiel, meint dann aber, was denn mit mir los sei, ich sei doch wegen irgendwas deprimiert, warum wisse er nicht, aber ich soll mir doch solche Kleinigkeiten nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Was jetzt, weiß er was oder nicht? Manchmal werde ich aus dem Mann einfach nicht schlau. Ach ja, geschenkt hat er mir auch noch was, es ist eine silberne Brosche, da steht „Best Beater – Best Bavarian" drauf, ist doch echt cool, oder? Hinten ist auch was eingraviert, aber das ist so klein, dass ich das noch nicht lesen konnte, nachher werd ich mir gleich mal die Lupe von Breitarsch Nummer eins „ausleihen", aber das mach ich erst, wenn ich den Brief weggeschickt habe. Und er meinte, es wird mich aufmuntern, wenn's mir mal wieder (!?!) nicht so gut geht, und er wird mich im Auge behalten. Sehr mysteriös, dieser Knackarsch._

_Ach ja, ich muss erst noch Dumbledore fragen, ob Du mal kommen kannst um ein Quidditchspiel zu sehen. Überlege es Dir aber gut, nicht dass ich Dir mit einem Bludger aus Versehen den Schädelknochen spalte. Freuen würde es mich aber schon, wenn es klappen würde. Stell Dir mal allein das Gesicht von IHR vor, wenn sie Dich sieht._

_So, jetzt muss ich mich aber mal wieder ans lernen machen, es stehen ein Haufen Klausuren an._

_Bis dann mein liebes Serafinchen, und danke, dass Du Dir mein langweiliges Geseihere über Liebeskummer und ähnliche Scherze so geduldig anhörst. Oder –liest._

_Bis zu unserem nächsten Brief_

_Dein kleines Tienschö_

_PS: Bitte denk an Butler und sein Futter. Er verachtet übrigens einen Schluck Firewhiskey auch nicht. Typisch Schotte..._

_PPS: Lass Dir die Schokofrösche schmecken. Ich hoffe, sie werden Dir nicht langweilig._

_PPS: Weil Be-Nice sich gerade aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hat, hab ich nun doch gleich nachgeguckt, was da hinten auf dem Anstecker draufsteht, und weil ich absolut und überhaupt keine Ahnung hab, was das heißen soll, schreib ich's Dir hier mal auf. Eliza kann ich davon nix erzählen, weil die immer viel zu schnell bei der Hand ist, sonstwas in die Aktionen von „dem Einen", wie sie unseren Hausmeister nennt, hineinzuinterpretieren. Das wird dann immer sehr wüst, aber unproduktiv._

_Vorschläge sind also mehr als willkommen!_

_This will make you happy  
When you are feeling down  
Or when you feel quite sappy  
And cannot quit the frown  
Its Charm is one so easy  
So difficult to find  
And though it's never cheesy  
It does make people blind (22)_

Auch wenn Martina mit dem Gedicht nichts anzufangen wusste, so munterte es sie doch auf. Tatsächlich hob sich ihre Laune so stark, dass Rab ernsthaft um die Chancen der Hufflepuffs gebangt hätte, wenn seine Treiberin nicht auch weiterhin beim Training mit kraftvoller Determination hinter den Klatschern her gewesen wäre. Er fand auch die Anstecknadel so toll, dass er für alle Teammitglieder ebenfalls welche anfertigen ließ. Er selbst trug fortan stolz „Corny Captain – Corny Corby" zur Schau, während Latifah Demerrikus, eine Siebtklässlerin und die zweite Treiberin im Team, von nun an als „Blasting Beater – Blasting Bagshot" bekannt war. Aus Anna Turner (eine Sechstklässlerin) wurde „Challenging Chaser – Challenging Cheddar", Matilda Green und Danielle Thomas aus der zweiten Klasse bekamen die ehrenvollen Titel „Kicking Keeper – Kicking Kesgrave" und „Civil Chaser – Civil Churchdown". Ihr Sucher, Patrick Fast, Mädchenschwarm aus der vierten Klassenstufe, wurde in „Sensual Seeker – Sensual Shanklin" (23) umbenannt.

Ihre Fans (das gesamte Haus Hufflepuff, ohne Be-Nice, die Gryffindor unterstützte, aber einschließlich der Siebtklässlerinnen aus Slytherin, die einige Zeit in Martinas Schlafsaal gewohnt hatten, und George Blackbird) kauften sich ebenfalls Anstecker, die sie sich an ihre Schulroben hefteten. Darauf war „Hilarious House – Hilarious Hufflepuff" und das Abzeichen des Hauses zu sehen. Martina schickte Serafina ebenfalls einen, und Eliza bemerkte sogar eines Tages, dass Mr. Anderson eine Brosche an der Innenseite seines Mantels angebracht hatte, während Professor Sprout ihre schamlos und für alle sichtbar auf ihrem Hexenhut ausstellte.

„Ah, if only your mother were still alive, Severus", hörte Martina sie einmal zu Professor Snape sagen, „she would have scolded me for taking sides, you know, but Quidditch was always her weakest spot. And much as she tried to hide it, she always did her best to support her own team. Ah, I remember when, instead of punishing Potter, she made him youngest seeker in a century! But your father Severus was quite the player in his own time, yes he was, he even played Minerva once. She was in her final year, and he was in second, and Slytherin won… I guess she always held a grudge against him, when he shot that final goal and she didn't keep it. Ah yes, he was a great chaser even for such a young boy, but she was an awesome keeper, you know! Could have played for England, but then, she did want to be a teacher more than anything…"

Martina war auf dem Gang gestanden und hatte sich mit Penny und Nena über Tampons unterhalten. Sie war in solchen Dingen die Ansprechpartnerin für alle jüngeren Mädchen in Hogwarts, da sie durch ihren besonderen Lehrplan mit allen Erst- und Zweitklässlern bekannt war, und diese ihr vertrauten. Dabei waren ihr Liebling und ihre Hauslehrerin an ihnen vorbeigekommen, und sie hatte diesen Konversationsfetzen mitbekommen. Wie überrascht war meine Heldin also, als sie feststellen musste, dass die Harry Potter Bücher wiederum Abweichungen zur Realität aufwiesen, denn offensichtlich war Professor McGonagall nur etwa fünf Jahre älter als Snape senior.

_Ich muss unbedingt noch rauskriegen, was es mit JKR auf sich hat und warum die Zauberer nichts von den Büchern wissen,_ versprach sie sich selbst.

Die Prüfungen Mitte März waren noch härter als im Dezember. Wenigstens musste sie diesmal nur in acht Fächern vorrücken. Trotzdem machte ihr vor allem Arithmantik zu schaffen und sie hatte Bedenken, am Ende des Schuljahres die Prüfung zu bestehen. Leider hatten JP und seine Freunde wenig Zeit, ihr zu helfen, da sie sich selbst auf die N.E.W.T.s vorbereiten mussten. Professor Potter, der schon Anfang des zweiten Trimesters bemerkt hatte, wie schwer sie sich tat, hatte ihr deshalb vorgeschlagen, ihr zusätzlich zu dem Einzelunterricht jeden Samstag Nachhilfe zu geben, und so kam es, dass Martina jeden Samstag Vormittag mit ihm zusammen in seinem Büro saß und Aufgaben rechnete. Langsam kam sie sogar hinter das Prinzip, und begriff manche Zusammenhänge schon nach der _vierten_ Erklärung!

Durch die viele Zeit, die sie in einem Raum und miteinander beschäftigt verbrachten, lernte sie ihren Lehrer auch ein bisschen besser kennen. In vielerlei Hinsicht war er wie Severus Snape, aber in Sachen Liebe war er etwas vernünftiger. Zielobjekt seiner Begierden war Charlotte Weasley, die hübsche Astronomielehrerin, die nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch nett war. Allerdings gab es ein Problem: sie war verwitwet mit zwei Kindern, und hatte den Verlust ihres Mannes noch nicht überwunden. Professor Potter sprach offen über seine Pläne, sie später einmal zu heiraten, und dass er durchaus warten könne, bis sie erkannte, dass er der einzig richtige für sie war. Offensichtlich hatte er sie schon immer geliebt, da sie aber vier Jahre älter als er war, hatte sie geheiratet, bevor er zum Zuge gekommen war, und in eine andere Frau hatte er sich nie verliebt.

Martina fand, dass es von einem guten Charakter zeugte, und wünschte ihm viel Glück bei seinem Vorhaben. Manchmal, wenn er frustriert war, gab sie ihm Tipps, wie er sich in Charlottes Gedächtnis bringen konnte. Das war das mindeste, das sie im Gegenzug für seine Hilfe tun konnte.

Auf Arithmantik war sie für die Prüfung am Jahresende also einigermaßen gut vorbereitet, Astrology war viel Schwafeln über Sterne, deren Konstellationen sie in Astronomie lernte, wo sie sich besonders anstrengte, denn sie fand es sehr interessant. Ancient Runes war nicht so schlimm, Orlanda war eine zu gute Geschichtenerzählerin, als dass sie sich die Zusammenhänge nicht merken würde, und für Geschichte hatte sie sich auch in der Schule immer schon begeistert. Professor Restjeharmtop bereicherte das Fach durch seine lustige Unterrichtsmethode, Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke waren sowieso ihre Lieblingsfächer, und Care of Magical Creatures war einfach, weil sie _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_ auswendig kannte. Sie mochte das Fach an sich aber auch sehr gern, denn meine Heldin war schon immer tierlieb.

Was ihr wirklich zu schaffen machte waren die Fächer Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration und Charms. Manchmal stellte sie sich so blöd an, dass sie sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte. Transfiguration war gar nicht so schlecht, aber sie tat sich schwer, die vielen komplizierten Zaubersprüche zu behalten und auseinander zu halten, wodurch sie oft Knöpfe in Augen und nicht in Käfer, oder Streichhölzer in Zigarren und nicht in Nadeln verwandelte. Professor Mesmer jedoch war ein geduldiger Lehrer, und trug ihr unermüdlich Woche für Woche viele Haus- und Zusatzaufgaben auf, damit sie es nächstes Mal besser machte.

In Charms wiederum hatte sie Probleme, sich auf das Objekt zu konzentrieren, weshalb ihr die meisten Zaubersprüche ziemlich schwer fielen. Sie konnte sich hier komischerweise alle recht leicht merken, aber es haperte an der Umsetzung. Sie hatte also keinerlei Bedenken für die schriftliche Prüfung, fürchtete sich aber sehr vor dem praktischen Test.

Schließlich und endlich war da DADA und die verhassteste Lehrerin der ganzen Schule: Lady Schneider. Eigentlich war Martina gar nicht schlecht in diesem Fach, sie schaffte es sogar, wenn sie alleine übte, einen weißen Patronusdampf hervorzubringen (die Zaubersprüche aus den Büchern waren alle tatsächliche Zauberformeln), was für sie als beginnende Hexe keine schlechte Leistung war. Doch sobald sie vor ihrer Lehrerin stand, war sie so aufgeregt und eingeschüchtert, dass sie einfach alles vermasselte. Und da die Lady gegen sie eine besondere Abneigung zu haben schien, ließ sie grundsätzlich kein gutes Haar an den Aufsätzen und Hausaufgaben, die Martina abgab. Das würde sich in der Prüfung sicher nicht ändern. Schon vor Weihnachten hatte sie in diesem Fach am schlechtesten abgeschnitten, nun musste sie sich wirklich anstrengen, um nicht sitzen zu bleiben.

Ein Lichtblick war Muggelkunde. Erstens war Professor Sel der unangefochtene Spitzenreiter der BLAA, denn nach wie vor gab er ihr selten, und wenn dann nur wenig, Zusatzaufgaben auf. Außerdem glänzte sie in diesem Fach wie kein anderer, da sie die einzige in ganz Hogwarts war, die 23 Jahre am Stück ohne Magie und in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatte. Martina fand es immer wieder drollig, was für einen Eindruck die Zauberer von ihrer Welt hatten, und da der Lehrer gescheit war, benutzte er sie fast als Assistentin für seinen Unterricht. Deshalb verkündete er ihr an einem Donnerstag nach der Stunde, dass er etwas mit ihr zu besprechen habe, und wenn sie sich vor dem Mittagessen kurz Zeit nehmen könne, wäre er ihr sehr dankbar. Das tat sie denn auch; als sie an seine Bürotür klopfte und eingelassen wurde, bot er ihr Kaffee an, der schön stark war und verlockend duftete. Dann begann er.

„Well, Miss Bearshtatter, as you have surely noticed, you are more of an assisting teacher than a student in my class. And I do appreciate your help very much", Martina versuchte an dieser Stelle, bescheiden abzuwinken, doch der Professor fuhr fort, „no no, seriously! I'm muggleborn, myself, mother an accountant, father had a catering service, and I actually wanted to become a famous rock star when I was young, but my insider knowledge of the muggle world basically stops 32 years ago. Sometimes I don't know how I could ever teach these past 21 years without your help!" Martina war bereits rot wie eine Tomate. „So I told Professor Dumbledore." Martina horchte auf. „Yes, and we both agree that it doesn't make any sense whatsoever – nice pullover by the way – for you to keep up Muggle Studies."

„Oh, batt Ai really like it!" rief Martina enttäuscht aus. Professor Sel lächelte erfreut.

„I thought you might… that's why I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could keep you as an assistant. It's so hard to find good assistants, these days! It might be a tad bit more work than what you're doing now (does anything smell in here?) because every now and then you would have to help me in classes, but basically I would want you to find a topic of your choice and make a presentation on it once a month, for all my students. We could do it in the evening or on weekends, and I would make it obligatory (I think it's the curtains, I ought to tell the house elves to wash them)." Er sah seine Schülerin erwartungsvoll an, diese jedoch war sprachlos. Hatte sie gerade einen richtig coolen Job angeboten bekommen oder was?

„Of course you'd get a salary, a small one as that, but it's better than nothing, innit?" versicherte er sie weiter. „Plus, it wouldn't start until next year (or maybe it's the new tea I bought in Mexico last weekend), so you would only have to take the test at the end of this trimester, and do no more. Hey, you've got to read this book", er hielt einen in Leder gebundenen Band hoch, der auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte, „it's really good! The headmaster suggested you take all the exams up to N.E.W.T.s, which will be very easy for you – where did you get this badge, by the way? Don't tell anyone, but I support Hufflepuff… it's my old house. So you could just write the other three end-of-term tests in the course of the coming trimester, and sit with the seventh years for the N.E.W.T.s exam. Believe me, for you, it'll be a piece of cake!"

Martina schwamm der Kopf. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was der Lehrer ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Als sie den Mund endlich aufbekam, stimmte sie allem aus vollstem Herzen zu und versprach, sich über die Sommerferien bereits einige Projekte auszudenken und diese vorzubereiten. Dann sagte ihr Lehrer noch:

„From now on, you might as well call me Cal, but only if I can call you Martina!"

„Ähm, sure", antwortete sie, „batt don't you think thät this will bie a bit auwkward in front of thie other stjudents?"

„Alright, have it your way then! Call me Cal when we are amongst us, but beginning with next year, when we are no longer student and teacher, you'll have to drink a whole bottle of Firewhiskey if you call me Professor Sel one more time!" drohte er ihr an.

_Hm… wenn der wüsste…_ dachte sie bei sich, dann fragte sie ihn, von welchem Namen sich „Cal" ableitete.

„Ah, no short form, it's the first part of my full name. My parents baptised me to the name of Cal-Aras Sel. It's weird, I know, so people simply call me Cal."

_Vielleicht stammt er auch von Riesen ab, bei dem komischen Namen…_ überlegte Martina, dann gingen sie zusammen zum Mittagessen.

* * *

_(21) Der Inhalt des Briefes (abgesehen von minimalen Veränderungen und Ergänzungen durch die Autorin, die im Einvernehmen mit der Verfasserin geschehen sind) geistiges Eigentum und ©Martina Bärstetter.  
(22) Für eine Übersetzung konsultiere man www . leo . org  
(23) Corby, Bagshot, Cheddar, Kesgrave, Churchdown und Shanklin sind tatsächlich Orte in Großbritannien. Für weitere Informationen, siehe  
http (Doppelpunkt slash slash) dir .yahoo .com/ Regional/ Countries/ United (underscore) Kingdom /England / Cities (underscore) and (underscore) Towns/_


	19. Von Kabeljaus und Katzen

**19. Von Kabeljaus und Katzen**

_Mein lieber kleiner KIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRSSSSS!!!_

_Okay, erstmal vielen lieben Dank für Deinen letzten Brief, der war hübsch lang und hatte schön viele Informationen drinnen, gerade so, wie ich's gern habe. Ich hätte natürlich lieber etwas Positiveres gehört, als dass Snape junior immer noch ein Idiot ist und blind wie ein Kabeljau durch die Gegend läuft. Jaja, ich weiß dass Kabeljaus nicht blind sind, aber das ist ja gerade der Punkt. Eigentlich sind sie nicht blind, aber sie kapieren einfach nicht, wenn ein Netz direkt vor ihrer Nase herumschwirrt. Und ja, mir ist auch klar, dass Fische keine Nase per se haben, aber das ist doch jetzt echt egal! Musst ja nicht immer gleich alles so auf die Goldwaage legen, was ich schreibe, oder? Auf jeden Fall gleicht Snape junior den Kabeljaus insofern, dass er zwar nicht blind im eigentlichen Sinne ist (sprich, er kann sehen), aber auch er sieht das Netz nicht, wenn es vor ihm ist. Das Netz bist in meiner Metaphorik entweder Du, aber dann ist es nicht negativ, oder es ist Laubfrosch Schatulle (das ist mein Codename für Du weißt schon wen, damit Du ihren Namen nicht ausgeschrieben sehen musst) (obwohl das ja ein bisschen sehr arg wie die Sache mit Voldemort und dem nicht-Namen-nennen-dürfen ist) (aber das ist ja Deine Entscheidung, musst Du halten, wie Du willst). Wenn sie das Netz ist, dann ist es natürlich SEHR negativ, klarer Fall!_

_So, nach viel Gelaber muss ich Dir erstmal gehörig auf den Kopf klopfen. Und nachdem ich Dir die Nuss verpasst habe, steh auf._

_Hast es gemacht?_

_Nun setz Dich wieder._

_Wenn es immer noch nicht besser ist, dann steh wieder auf und geh woanders hin, ganz weit weg von Deinem vorigen Standort, damit die Leitung auch ja nicht mehr blockiert ist._

_Und nun zum Gedicht von Mr. Anderson: also wenn Du nichtmal DAS kapierst, kann ich Dir auch nicht helfen!!! Ich bin nun WIRKLICH kein Meister in Gedichtinterpretation, obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen Literatur studiere; und ich könnte Dir keinen Vierzeiler zusammenbringen, der sich reimt UND Sinn ergibt. Aber soviel weiß ich: DIESES GEDICHT KANN MAN GAR NICHT FALSCH VERSTEHEN!!! Das ist ja wohl SO eindeutig, dass es eindeutiger gar nicht mehr geht!_

_Aber für die Personen, die große Füße haben und sich gerne auf Leitungen stellen, will ich es gerne mal auseinanderklamüsern:_

_This will make you happy  
When you are feeling down_

_Die ersten zwei Zeilen sind obereinfach. Mit „this" ist das Gedicht (bzw. die Brosche, die ich übrigens gerne sehen würde, mach also vielleicht mal ein Foto, ja?) gemeint. Es wird Dich also aufmuntern, wenn Du es liest, in Zeiten, wo Du niedergeschlagen bist, bzw, wenn Du die Brosche anschaust, was Du hoffentlich oft tust._

_Or when you feel quite sappy  
And cannot quit the frown_

_Muss ich ja wohl nicht weiter erklären, gleiches Spiel wie vorher, das Gedicht bzw. der Anstecker (man kann auch sagen „das Geschenk im allgemeinen") wird Dich aufmuntern, wenn Du deprimiert bist und Dich fühlst, als könnte nichts Dich zum Lachen bringen („cannot quit the frown")._

_Its Charm is one so easy_

_Nun kommen wir zum wirklich interessanten Teil! Mit „its charm" ist der Zauber des Gedichts bzw. der Brosche gemeint. In der Muggelwelt bereits eine hübsche Wendung, wird sie bei euch noch hübscher, denn ihr seid ja alle echte Magier, und so bekommt diese Zeile noch mal eine ganz andere Bedeutung, als ich es als Muggel ohne Wissen über die Zaubererwelt jemals erfassen könnte. Da ich aber so eine tolle Freundin habe, die „magical abilities within herself" entwickelt hat, erkenne ich die Doppeldeutigkeit._

_Da gibt es nun zwei Möglichkeiten:_

_ERSTENS – Mr. Anderson hat tatsächlich einen Zauber auf die Brosche/ das Gedicht gelegt, die sich positiv auf die Stimmung des Trägers/ Lesers auswirkt._

_ZWEITENS – (die weitaus wahrscheinlichere Alternative übrigens, ich erklär das nachher später noch) er hat keinerlei Magie verwendet, und spielt aus reiner Freude an der Dichtkunst und Liebe zur Wortspielerei (Shakespeare mochte das ja auch so gern, „pun" wird das genannt, wie Du Dich bestimmt erinnerst) mit der schieren MÖGLICHKEIT, dass er es hätte tun KÖNNEN._

„_Charm" heißt Zauber, kann aber auch Charme heißen, also ein weiterer hübscher doppelter Boden innerhalb der Doppeldeutigkeit dieser einen Zeile (genial, wenn Du mich fragst, aber ich bin kein Profi, verlass Dich also nicht drauf)._

_Also nochmal: „Its Charm is one so easy" – Der Zauber bzw. Charme (des Geschenks) ist so einfach. (Simpel könnte man auch sagen, aber auch „leicht zu erraten", zumindest für mich, ge, mein Kirrs! Am besten setzt man hier „leicht auszuführen" ein, aber dazu später) Nun zum nächsten Vers, der diesen weiterführt:_

_So difficult to find_

_Der Zauber ist so einfach  
So schwer zu finden  
Aha! Der Zauber/ Charme ist simpel und leicht auszuführen, aber schwer zu finden… merkst Du, in welche Richtung ich gehe?_

_And though it's never cheesy_

„_Cheesy" musste ich tatsächlich im Wörterbuch nachschlagen, ich dachte zuerst, dass es irgendwas mit Käse zu tun hat und vielleicht auf den Geruch anspielt, also nie stinkt, aber irgendwie kam mir das nicht ganz richtig vor. Immerhin ist der Rest des Gedichts doch sehr poetisch, da würde das Wort in dem Sinn irgendwie nicht reinpassen. Doch selbst das würde eigentlich doch gehen, wie Du gleich sehen wirst:_

_Cheesy heißt (laut meinem Wörterbuch) billig, geschmacklos._

„_Es" ist also NIE billig oder geschmacklos. Und nun kommts…_

_It does make people blind_

_ES MACHT BLIND!_

_Und WAS macht Leute blind??? Na?_

_Ja, genau – LIEBE macht blind. (Und stinken tut sie auch nie.)_

_Nun ist es heraus, und ich gratuliere Dir stolz zur Eroberung eines Herzens! Mr. Anderson liebt Dich!_

_Hör auf den Kopf zu schütteln! Ich meins vollkommen ernst, er will Dir was sagen mit dem Gedicht. Schon bevor ich überhaupt in Deinem Brief bis zum Ende gelesen hatte stand für mich fest, dass er MINDESTENS auf Dich steht, denn es ist doch relativ auffällig, dass er Dir nun schon zum zweiten Mal ein Geschenk macht, während Du Snape hinterherhechelst, diesem ein Geschenk machst (von dem der Depp übrigens nichtmal kapiert, dass es von Dir ist!) und dabei den hausmeisternden Knackarsch völlig außen vor lässt… also, ICH weiß, auf wessen Seite ich stehe, und falls es jemals zu einem Hahnenkampf um Deine Gunst zwischen den beiden in Frage stehenden wandelnden Leckerbissen kommen sollte, weiß ICH, wen ICH anfeuern werde! Und wenn ich auch nur ein kleines bisschen Einfluss auf diese ganze Geschichte hätte, würdest Du Dich sofort und auf der Stelle von Snape ent- und in Mr. Anderson verlieben. Aber leider kann ich Deine Lebensgeschichte weder umschreiben noch Dich dazu bringen, im Winter weniger Käsekuchen zu futtern, damit mehr für mich übrigbleibt._

_Nun also nochmal zusammengefasst: Das Geschenk wird Dich in Zeiten der Traurigkeit zum Lächeln bringen, denn sein Zauber ist so einfach, aber doch so schwer zu finden – Liebe._

_Es ist einfach, sich zu verlieben bzw. zu lieben (deshalb also „leicht ausführbar"), aber es ist schwer, Liebe zu finden. Damit spielt Mr. Anderson auf Deine Verliebtheit in Snape an, die unerwidert ist. Genauso wie Snapes Liebe zu Laubfrosch Schatulle unerwidert bleibt. Und seine eigene Liebe zu Dir. (Jetzt fehlte bloß noch, dass die Ladytusse im Geheimen auf den Hausmeister scharf ist…) Trotz allem ist diese Liebe aber doch so mächtig, dass sie Dich aus Deiner Deprimiertheit holen wird._

_Und wenn Du jetzt behauptest, Mr. Knackarsch könne nichts davon wissen, dass Du in Deinen Zaubertränkelehrer verknallt bist, dann würde ich an Deiner Stelle mal darauf achten, durch wieviele Geheimgänge und Wände, die nur so tun, als seien sie welche (was auch immer Du damit meinst) und andere Schleichwege er schon unvermittelt an Deiner Seite aufgetaucht ist, wenn Du Hilfe am dringendsten brauchtest! Ob Du Dich nun verlaufen hattest, oder von dieser komischen Geranie angegriffen wurdest, die noch nie einem andern Schüler was getan hat, oder in Tränen aufgelöst Deinen Rausschmiss fürchtetest – immer war er es, der Dir flugs zu Hilfe eilte. Wie kann er immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort sein?_

_Ich kann Dir sagen, wie: seine Katze! Du hast mir nicht umsonst geschrieben, dass Katerles magische Tiere sind und verstehen, was man ihnen sagt. Und wenn sie einen Menschen ins Herz geschlossen haben, dann tun sie sicher viel für ihn. Und nun habe ich Dich also festgenagelt… Du hast mir selbst erzählt, dass Miss Woodhouse Dir ständig und überall über den Weg läuft, obwohl sie von anderen Schülern kaum gesehen wird. Glaubs mir, er hat sie auf Dich angesetzt, sie behält Dich im Auge, und wenn sie merkt, dass Du in Gefahr bist, rennt sie ihn holen! Tippeltappel tippeltappel, vier Katzenbeinchen laufen über Stock und Stein._

_Womit ich beim nächsten Anhaltspunkt angekommen bin: Miss Woodhouse, klarerweise nach Jane Austens Heldin Emma Woodhouse benannt. In eben diesem Roman wird zufälligerweise ein Rätsel (24) in Gedichtform aufgegeben, dessen Lösung „courtship" (den Hof machen, umwerben) ist. Ein weiterer Hinweis auf seine Intentionen._

_Nun erklär ich Dir auch noch, warum ich glaube, dass er nicht tatsächlich einen Zauber auf Dein Geschenk gelegt hat, sondern das „charm" nur metaphorisch meint:_

_Liebe ist stärker als alles, also auch als jeder Zauber. Das lernen wir sogar in den Harry Potter Büchern (hast Du da übrigens endlich mal was rausgebracht, woher JKR das weiß und so, und warum die Zauberer nichts davon wissen?). Folglich hat er es gar nicht nötig, denn er will Dich ja auch nicht zwingen, bessere Laune zu haben, oder Dich in ihn zu verlieben, denn wenn, dann will er schon, dass Du Deine Blindheit (verursacht durch Liebe) von selbst ablegst und schnallst, dass es nicht nur Snapes auf der Welt gibt, die süß lächeln können und knackige Hintern haben, oder Umhänge ausleihen können. Nun ja, ich neige vielleicht ein bisschen dazu, Partei zu ergreifen, aber nur deswegen weil ich der Meinung bin, dass Snape Dich nicht verdient hat, wenn er eine einfältige, exzentrische und egoistische Hexe wie Laubfrosch Schatulle weiterlieben kann, wenn er Dich kennt, und weil Mr. Anderson ein kluger Mann ist, der genau erkannt hat, dass man sich einfach in Dich verlieben MUSS, wenn man Dich kennenlernt, und das dann auch brav gemacht hat. Und außerdem ist er schlau, weil er schnallt, dass Du nicht kapierst, was er für Dich empfindet, weil Du viel zu beschäftigt damit bist, einem anderen hinterherzuschauen, sich Dir aber nicht aufdrängt, sondern Dir dezente Hinweise mit dem Besenstiel gibt, die Du dank Deiner einmalig hilfsbereiten Freundin zum Glück dann auch kapierst. Trotz allen Hinweisen aber stellt er keine Ansprüche oder Erwartungen an Dich. Er macht Dir einfallsreiche Geschenke, erwartet aber nichts zurück (und hat bis jetzt ja auch nichts bekommen, schäm Dich!); er ist aufmerksam, hört Dir immer zu, wenn Du einen Freund brauchst, ohne jemals auch nur ungeduldig zu werden, weil Du Dich wegen einem anderen Mann an seiner durchtrainierten Schulter ausweinst._

_Was will man mehr?_

_Tja, die Liebe fällt wohl nicht immer dorthin, wo sie auch fruchten kann. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht erfährt ja Snape die Erleuchtung (vielleicht in Form eines großen Hammers, der auf seinen Hohlkopf darniederfährt?) und hört auf, der garstigen Gesichtsstehlerin nachzudackeln. Im Prinzip ist es mir gleich, mit wem Du glücklich wirst, Hauptsache, Du WIRST glücklich!_

_Übrigens finde ich es sehr amüsant, dass ihr im Quidditch gewonnen habt, weil Du in jedem einzelnen Bludger Laubfrosch Schatulles Kopf gesehen hast… hehe, ich hätt Dich gern wüten gesehen! Und natürlich will ich mir ein Spiel angucken, falls ich mal kommen darf. Obwohl ich ja allen Grund habe, mich vor Deiner Raserei zu fürchten, immerhin könntest Du mich versehentlich im Eifer des Gefechts mit IHR verwechseln und einen gutgezielten „Querschläger" auf mich abfeuern. Das ist übrigens die Idee: So wirst Du SIE los, während ich gleichzeitig Deinem geliebten Snape einen mit dem Vorschlaghammer überbrate, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Deal?_

_So, jetzt muss ich aber echt aufhören, ich hab Deinen Brief mitten in der Nacht bekommen und musste ihn natürlich gleich beantworten, jetzt ist es 5:34 Früh, Butler scheint ein wenig zu viel Feuerwhiskey abbekommen zu haben, der torkelt wie ein verliebtes Huhn Elfrieda hinterher (so hab ich die entflohene Schuleule genannt, die sich mittlerweile in unseren Tannen eingenistet hat); bei der wird er aber nicht landen können, die ist eine Feministin, jagt alle Eulenmännchen fort._

_Eins noch: Rab hat Dich also abgeknutscht… und, wie wars sonst so, abgesehen mal davon, dass es Dir nicht viel bedeutet hat? Immerhin scheint es Dich auch nicht wirklich gestört zu haben, Du pädophile kleine Sau!_

_Ich freu mich schon total auf den nächsten Brief und bin überdies sehr gespannt, was Du von meinen Ausführungen hältst._

_Dein kleiner Großkirrs_

_PS: Die Schokofrösche werden mir nie langweilig, immerhin handelt es sich hier um Schokolade! Allerdings hätte ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn Du mir zusätzlich (!) dazu ab und an Kostproben vom übrigen Honeydukes-Sortiment schicken würdest._

_PPS: Ich hab neulich die Socken angehabt, die Du mir gleich zu Anfang aus Hogwarts geschickt hast. Den mit den kackbraunen Tannenbäumen und den anderen mit den pissgelben Sternen drauf. Zufälligerweise wurde ich genau an dem Tag von meinem Bruder und seinem besten Freund direkt von der Arbeit abgeholt und zum Essen eingeladen, und zwar in ein koreanisches Restaurant. Dreimal darfst Du raten, was ich dort machen musste: ja genau, die Schuhe ausziehen, weil die Koreaner auf dem Boden sitzend essen, und da gibt es einen schön beheizten Bereich, ein bisschen vom Boden erhöht, da darf man nur in Socken oder barfuß rauf. Zuerst fanden Johann und Richard das noch total lustig, aber als wir zu essen anfingen, und meine Socken sichtbar für die anderen Gäste waren, haben die sich beschwert, dass ihnen davon schlecht wird. Also wurden wir unter viel freundlichem Lächeln und höflichen Verbeugungen hinauskomplimentiert, obwohl wir total hungrig waren. Wie färben die in der Zauberwelt bitte die Wolle? Die Farben sehen nämlich echt nach Scheiße und Pisse aus, unglaublich! Mir wird auch immer fast übel, wenn ich die Socken anziehe, derweil sind sie so bequem!_

_PPS: Ich hab mich beim ersten Durchlesen von Deinem Brief übrigens an manchen Stellen fast schlappgelacht! Speziell bei den Stellen, wo Du über Laubfrosch Schatulle abgehst. Man, mir tut immer noch der Bauch weh!_

Martina erhielt diesen Brief zehn Tage später, denn Butler war in trunkenem Zustand über Frankreich mit einem Kirchturm zusammengestoßen und musste von dem netten Pfarrer (ein Squib, der mit einer Hexe verheiratet war) erst wieder gesund gepflegt werden.

* * *

_(24) Austen, Jane (1815) Emma. _

_My first displays the wealth and pomp of kings,  
Lords of the earth! their luxury and ease.  
Another view of man, my second brings,  
Behold him there, the monarch of the seas!_

_But ah! united, what reverse we have!  
Man's boasted power and freedom, all are flown;  
Lord of the earth and sea, he bends a slave,  
And woman, lovely woman, reigns alone.  
Thy ready wit the word will soon supply,  
May its approval beam in that soft eye!_

_**Meine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen:**_

_Mein Erstes zeigt den Reichtum und Pomp der Könige,  
Herren der Welt! ihren Luxus und ihr Behagen.  
Eine andere Sicht des Mannes bringt mein Zweites,  
Sieh ihn dort, den Monarchen der Meere!_

_Doch ah! vereint, welch Gegenteil erhalten wir!  
Des Mannes gerühmte Macht und Freiheit, verflossen;  
Er, Herr der Erde und des Wassers, beugt sich als Diener,  
Und Frau, holde Frau, regiert allein.  
Dein schneller Witz wird das Wort bald finden,  
Möge Zustimmung in den sanften Augen glühen!_

* * *

_**Anna2509:** Ja, den Namen des Muggelkundelehrers spricht man Kellerassel aus. Seine Figur ist an einen Schauspieler angelehnt, durch den auch dieser Name zustande kam. Der hintere Teil in „Kellerassel" ist mehr oder weniger in seinem Vornamen enthalten. Viel Spaß beim Raten! Übrigens finde ich es erstaunlich, dass Du da überhaupt drauf gekommen bist! Ich dachte, wenn man den Insiderwitz nicht kennt, versteht man es nur schwer... _

___**mori:** Ja, das Gedicht ist von mir, sonst hätte ich eine Quelle angegeben.__  
_


	20. Mehr Eulenpost

**20. Mehr Eulenpost**

_Mein Kirrrsss! (25)_

_Auf diesen Brief muss ich natürlich gleich antworten, obwohl ich total im Stress bin, ich muss noch in 7 Fächern Prüfungen schreiben, und einige davon sind ganz schön knackig, teils liegt es am Fach (wie beispielsweise Arithmantik, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dank Prof. Potters engelsgleicher Geduld langsam vorangeht, manchmal hab ich sogar das Gefühl, ich hab was kapiert), teils auch an der Lehrerin (dreimal darfst Du raten, welches Fach ich da meinen könnte). Aber wie Du Dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, hat mich Deine Antwort getroffen wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Meinst Du wirklich, Mr. Anderson hat sich in mich verliebt? Deine fantastische Interpretation (so gut wie die war, könnte man glatt meinen, das Gedicht sei von Dir gewesen) lässt ja fast keinen anderen Schluss zu, das ist auch mir klar. Aber wieso hab ich nicht gemerkt, dass sich jemand mitten vor meiner Nase in mich verliebt hat? Ich hab ja auch gemerkt, dass Rab nicht ganz abgeneigt wäre und ihm immer wieder dezente Hinweise gegeben, dass das nichts wird. An dieser Stelle muss ich mich auch mal gleich verteidigen. Irgendwie musst Du das mit dem Abknutschen Dir etwas plastischer vorgestellt haben, als es tatsächlich war, wir haben nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft rumgemacht, sondern er hat immer wieder versucht, mich zu küssen, und ein paar Mal konnte ich nur zu spät eingreifen, da hing er mir dann schon am Hals, und zu viel mehr wäre er auch nicht fähig gewesen, er war zu wie eine Haubitze. Und außerdem stimmt das mit dem pädophil auch nicht so ganz, er ist zwar in der fünften Klasse, aber als er an Hogwarts eingeschult wurde, war er zwei Jahre älter als die anderen, weil er damals mit seinen Eltern von den USA hierher gezogen ist, und die schicken ihre Kinder zwei Jahre später als die Briten auf die Zauberschule, die haben erst noch zwei Jahre lang so eine Art Vorschule, und nachdem er am 28. Januar Geburtstag hat, und der schon längst stattgefunden hat, ist er schon 18, und damit ist er so schrecklich jung nun auch wieder nicht._

_Aber nun wieder zurück zu meiner Frage, wieso ich nichts gemerkt habe. Jetzt wo Du mir sagst, wie es alles hätte zugehen können, könnte man fast meinen, ich wäre stockblind, es würde alles zusammenpassen, die Katze, die mir dauernd zwischen den Beinen herumstreicht, während sie andere Schüler noch nicht mal mit ihrem dritten Auge anschaut, Mr. Anderson, der immer und überall auftaucht, wenn ich irgendwie in Schwierigkeiten bin. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es einfach nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er andere Absichten haben könnte, als mir zu helfen. Weißt du, Mr. Anderson ist schlicht und ergreifend der Inbegriff von Coolness, sein Aussehen, seine Sonnenbrille, sein Mantel, sein Knackarsch, den hier im Schloss niemand verachtet, noch nicht mal Be-Nice, selbst wenn sie so was niemals zugeben würde, aber ich habe des öfteren beobachtet, wie sie sein Hinterteil verstohlen mit Wohlwollen betrachtet hat, an diesem Mann ist einfach alles perfekt (und das meine ich auch objektiv betrachtet). Und solche Typen haben sich noch nie in mich verliebt, normalerweise könnten die ja an jeder Hand zehn Frauen haben (was sie ja auch meistens haben), und ich scheine einfach nicht der Frauentyp zu sein, auf den sie stehen. Ich hab mich oft genug in solche Männer verschaut und wurde dann bitter enttäuscht, sie haben sich sogar oft noch darüber lustig gemacht, dass sich so jemand wie ich überhaupt Chancen ausrechnen würde, und mittlerweile ist es vielleicht einfach eine Art Selbstschutz zu sagen, ich will nichts von solchen Typen. Bei Männern wie Snape hatte ich bis jetzt einfach die besseren Aussichten, er ist der Klassiker der nicht schlecht aussieht in meinen Augen, der jetzt aber nicht von allen bewundert oder verehrt wird, einige finden ihn sogar hässlich und können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie so jemand eine abbekommt. Außerdem ist dieser Typus Mann nicht ganz so verletzend, wenn es darum geht, jemandem beizubringen, dass das nichts wird._

_So könnte es sein, dass mir gar nicht der Gedanke kam, Mr. Anderson könnte mehr wollen._

_Aber seis drum, jetzt ist es ja so wie es ist, und ich kann es auch nicht mehr ändern. Und Du hast Recht, ich sollte mich schämen und tue das auch, dass ich ihm noch gar nichts geschenkt habe. Selbst wenn nur freundschaftliche Absichten dahinterstanden, wäre es einfach selbstverständlich gewesen, aber ich war wohl so mit mir selbst und Snape beschäftigt, dass ich gar nicht daran gedacht habe. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall etwas einfallen lassen. Und die Katze kriegt ein Schälchen Sheba, weil sie so gescheit ist. Aber was mache ich jetzt eigentlich? Dein Brief hat mich in ein ziemliches Gefühlschaos gestürzt, und ich weiß jetzt bald gar nichts mehr. Bei Snape hat es offenbar keinen Zweck, trotzdem will ich nicht, dass er dieser Hexe zum Opfer fällt, auf der anderen Seite hatte ich auch ein sehr merkwürdiges aber schönes Gefühl beim Durchlesen Deines Briefes, vor allem an der Stelle, als Du ziemlich zweifelsfrei belegst, dass er wohl tatsächlich in mich verliebt ist. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich einfach nur geschmeichelt bin, dass jemand wegen mir und für mich so ein schönes und poetisches Gedicht verfasst, oder ob nicht doch mehr dahinter steckt, andererseits weiß ich auch nicht, wo ich Snape momentan einordnen soll. Bei der einzigen Person, deren ich mir sicher bin über meine Gefühlswelt, ist Laubfrosch Schatulle (übrigens eine geniale Erfindung Deinerseits. Doch auch hier muss ich was klarstellen, das mit dem Namen nicht nennen wollen hat in diesem Fall keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Lord Voldemort, der Gedanke ist mir gar nicht gekommen, ich habe bloß erstens keine Lust gehabt, Dir den letzten Brief, den ich Dir geschrieben habe, vollzukotzen, jedes Mal wenn ich ihren Namen geschrieben habe, und außerdem finde ich, wenn es jemand nicht verdient hat, Lady genannt zu werden, dann ja wohl dieser Schabrackentapir._

_So, es tut mir leid, und ich würde Dir liebend gerne noch drei Seiten schreiben, aber die Arbeit ruft, und ich muss wieder was tun, Arithmantik schreibt sich leider nicht von allein, und ich hab zur Zeit sowieso Probleme, alles in meinen Kopf reinzukriegen._

_Bis dann mein kleiner Großkirrrsss,_

_Dein Kirrrsss_

_PS: Diesmal hab ich Dir noch andere Sachen mit eingepackt von Honeydukes, vor den every-flavour-beans brauchst Du aber nicht allzu viel Angst haben, mit einem Geschmacksfindungszauber hab ich die ganz ekligen wie Ohrenschmalz oder Kotze schon aussortiert, vielleicht schenke ich sie anonym weiter. An Laubfrosch Schatulle vielleicht._

_PPS: Hab ich Dir eigentlich erzählt, dass ich mir als Muggelkunde-Assistentin ab nächstem Jahr etwas dazuverdienen kann? Davon erzähl ich Dir das nächste Mal mehr, jetzt ist wirklich Schluss_

_PPS: keine Ahnung, was es mit den Kotz- und Scheißsocken auf sich hat, aber ich forsche nach_

Martina überstand die Klausuren heil, und wurde in allen Fächern (überraschenderweise sogar mit recht guten Ergebnissen) in die nächste Stufe versetzt. Manchmal dachte sie sich, dass noch über zwei solcher arbeitsintensiver Jahre viel zu anstrengend wären, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es jemals aushalten würde. Doch dann dachte sie an das höhnische Grinsen auf Lady Schneiders Gesicht, sollte sie scheitern, und es stachelte sie auf eine Weise an, die ihr selbst unheimlich war.

Sie lernte fleißig auf die Jahresprüfungen der vierten, fünften und sechsten Klasse in Muggelkunde, die Cal ihr im dritten Trimester im Zweiwochenabstand stellte. Ansonsten hatte sie dieses Fach überhaupt nicht mehr. Die letzten eineinhalb Monate bereitete sie sich dann auf die N.E.W.T.-Prüfung darin vor, die sie am Schuljahresende mitschreiben wollte. Es war mittlerweile Mai, eine Woche vor dem entscheidenden Spiel gegen Gryffindor, und die Häuserrivalität erreichte ein neues Hoch.

Martina hatte mitbekommen, dass nach dem zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort viel unternommen worden war, um eben diese Rivalität und alle bestehenden Vorurteile (speziell gegenüber den Slytherins) aus der Welt zu schaffen. Dies war auch relativ gut gelungen, doch vor Quidditchspielen verfielen alle ins alte Schema ihrer Eltern und Großeltern, fauchten sich auf den Gängen an, sandten Blicke, die töten könnten, zu den Spielern des rivalisierenden Teams, und stimmten aufmunternde Hymnen für ihre eigene Mannschaft an. Slytherin trug, trotz ihrer vernichtenden Niederlage gegen Hufflepuff im Frühjahr, fast ausschließlich gelb in letzter Zeit, um ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen, denn nach wie vor gab es (zumindest im Sport) am meisten Polarität zwischen diesem und Gryffindor Haus, und bevor sie sich gegenseitig im Quidditch unterstützten, musste schon der Himmel grün werden. Ravenclaw dagegen stand fast vollständig hinter den Löwen, denn sollte Hufflepuff sie schlagen, würde Ravenclaw auf dem dritten Platz landen, wohingegen sie im Falle eines Gryffindorsieges den zweiten Platz erreichen würden. Allerdings gab es unter Ravenclaws weiblicher Bevölkerung einige Ausnahmen, denn Lizzy hatte in einem Anflug PR-strategischer Genialität Mr. Andersons Bevorzugung verraten. Der coole Hausmeister war so beliebt und bewundert unter den Mädchen, dass viele alleine deswegen das gleiche Team unterstützten wie er. Es gab sogar ein paar Gryffindors, die heimlich und versteckt den Hufflepuff-Anstecker an sich trugen.

* * *

_(25) Der Inhalt des Briefes geistiges Eigentum und ©Martina Bärstetter._


	21. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

**21. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor**

Eines Montagabends kehrte Martina müde vom Quidditchtraining zurück in ihren Schlafraum. Es lief nicht besonders gut, anscheinend spielten die Hufflepuffs besser bei Kälte. Sobald es Ende April angefangen hatte, zeitweise richtig heiß zu werden, war die Spielleistung der Mannschaft deutlich gesunken. Rab sprang während des Trainings des Öfteren im Dreieck, doch auch er hatte wenig Glück mit dem Torewerfen. Matilda ließ jeden einzelnen Ball durch, den man in ihre Richtung warf, und einmal hatte die ganze Mannschaft die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, Patrick beim Suchen des Schnatzes zu helfen, den er einfach nicht fangen konnte. Auch Martinas Leistung hatte sich rapide verschlechtert, da mittlerweile der Alltag in ihren Liebeskummer und Hass auf Lady Schneider eingekehrt war, und sie somit die nötige Galle beim Training nicht mehr aufbrachte. Nun waren es nur noch einige Tage bis zum entscheidenden Spiel, diesen Samstag würde es stattfinden.

Eliza saß im Gemeinschaftsraum noch über ihren Büchern, so wie alle Schüler der siebten Klasse dieser Zeit, und winkte ihr nur müde zu. Martina stellte sich lange unter die Dusche und beschloss danach, einmal den Weg hinunter in die Küche zu wagen. Sie war dort noch nie gewesen, hoffte aber, dass man sich diesbezüglich auf Band vier verlassen konnte. So schlich sie nach der Schüler-Sperrstunde mit Mr. Andersons Karte bewaffnet durch das dunkle Schloss, bis sie tatsächlich vor einem Gemälde ankam, das sich wie im Buch beschrieben in eine Tür verwandelte, wenn man die Birne kitzelte.

Als sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch einen Spalt schob, um einen Blick zu riskieren, wurde sie von einer kleinen Kreatur gesehen, die sofort in ihre Richtung eilte, schlingernd vor ihr zu stehen kam und sich tief verbeugte. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haut, einen sehr großen Kopf mit einer Stupsnase und viel zu kleinen Ohren, und trug ein sauberes Küchentuch, das sie sich wie eine römische Tunika um den kurzen Leib gebunden hatte. Über einer der schmalen Schultern wurde es mit einer schlichten Silberbrosche zusammengehalten.

„How nice of Miss to come by here. Is Miss hungry?"

Martina nickte. „Sorry, Ai didn't want to disturb you… it's dschast that Ai had Quidditch practice this evening and our Käpt'n didn't let us have supper. Hie brought us cold sandwitsches instead…"

Die kleine Kreatur verbeugte sich abermals tief. „Miss brings no trouble at all to Clemmy. No trouble at all! Clemmy is honoured to help German Miss. German Miss speaks English so well!"

Martina hatte gar keine Zeit sich zu genieren, schon eilten fünf weitere Hauselfen auf sie zu und verbeugten sich tief. Dann zauberten die emsigen Küchenfeen innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten eine leckere warme Kartoffelsuppe mit geräuchertem Lachsschinken für sie, die sie ihr mit einer bis zum Rand gefüllten Karaffe Kürbissaft servierten. Martina war sehr neugierig auf die Hauselfen, allerdings traute sie sich nicht, diese in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, da sie anscheinend gerade die Küche blank schrubbten und sehr beschäftigt schienen. Sie sah ihnen entspannt zu, während sie zwei Schüsseln der Suppe verdrückte. Danach stand sie auf, verbeugte sich dankend vor den bezaubernden Köchen, was diese vor Schreck fast umfallen ließ wie Kegel, auf die eine Kugel zuschießt, und schlüpfte zurück auf den Gang.

Als sie die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich umdrehte, stieß sie mit etwas solidem zusammen. Sie sah erschrocken auf und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Professor Potter.

„Aha! I thought someone must be in the kitchen! Miss Bearshtatter, shame on you! You as the oldest amongst our students should know better than to sneak around the castle at the crack of dawn." (_Was „crack of dawn"? Es ist ja noch nicht mal halb zwölf!_) „Go back to your dormitory at once, and five points from Hufflepuff." Auf Martinas Proteste und Rechtfertigungsversuche hin winkte er bloß grinsend ab und deutete gebieterisch in Richtung Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Alright alright, Ai'll go..." brummte sie niedergeschlagen und trottete davon. Leider rannte sie auf dem kurzen Weg dorthin abermals in einen Lehrer. Diesmal war es Professor Snape, der ihr auf der Treppe hinunter zur Küche entgegenkam.

„Miss Bearshtatter! What on earth are you doing wandering about at this hour?" rief er erstaunt aus. Wenigstens lies er sie zu Worte kommen, trotzdem ermahnte er sie scharf, sofort zu ihrem Haus zurückzukehren. „I won't deduct points just this once, but you'll have to help me with something instead. Deal?"

Martina nickte und hatte sofort Spekulationen im Kopf, was er wohl meinen könnte (aus Jugendschutzgründen werden diese von der Autorin nicht wiederholt), als er ihr sagte, er würde ihr am nächsten Tag während ihrem Einzelunterricht genauer bescheid sagen.

**ooOoo**

Der nächste Tag brach mit einem sehr frühen und sehr kurzen Frühstück an. In diesem Trimester hatte Martina am Dienstag vor Potions keinen Unterricht, deshalb nutzte sie die Zeit bis um elf Uhr, um wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach Hogsmeade zu rennen, wo sie sich verschämt ein Parfüm sowie ein hübsches BH-Set mit passender Unterhose kaufte. Man kann nie wissen, und sollte immer bereit sein, würde ihre Kindergartenfreundin Puma sagen.

Einmal mehr dankte sie dem Sonderstatus, den sie aufgrund ihres Alters einnahm. Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass man von einer mittlerweile 24jährigen nicht erwarten konnte, sich monatelang in ein Schloss einsperren zu lassen, und sie durfte nach Hogsmeade laufen, wann immer sie wollte. Sie musste nur bescheid geben und vor der Sperrstunde wieder zurück sein.

Als sie frisch geduscht, parfümiert und unter ihrer Schulkleidung mit der nagelneuen Reizwäsche bewaffnet im Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer ankam, wartete Professor Snape bereits unruhig auf sie. Er hieß sie, sich ans Lehrerpult setzen, schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie (Martina pochte das Herz bis zum Hals), dann murmelte er noch einen Zauberspruch, den meine Heldin als Umlenkungszauber zu erkennen glaubte (sie schluckte hörbar) und setzte sich schließlich ihr gegenüber an einen der Schülerpulte.

„Today...", begann er, „I would like to switch places with you for a while..." Er hielt inne, als würde er mit sich hadern, weiterzusprechen. Nachdem er seine dunklen Augen eine Weile über die Fläschchen in den Regalen seitlich von Martina hatte gleiten lassen, als würde er die Etiketten lesen, gab er sich sichtlich einen Ruck und fuhr fort:

„What I mean is that I wish… I would like… no, I _want_ you to be _my_ teacher in something…" Wieder stockte er. Martina war mittlerweile rot geworden, denn obwohl sie sich einredete, keine allzu großen Hoffnungen zu haben, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Ohr, dass er ihr sicher gleich eine Liebeserklärung machen würde.

„How do you want mie to bie your teatschör?" half sie ihm auf die Sprünge (obwohl sie selbst eine sehr klare Vorstellung davon hatte, was sie ihm alles beibringen könnte).

„Okay, the thing is this: my brother told me that you've been giving him an awful lot of advice lately, concerning Charlotte. And it seems that you know what you are talking about, as Sirius has been progressing in his pursuit. So", jetzt wurde er tiefrot, „I was wondering if you could help me, too."

Nun schwirrte ihr der Kopf, und die kleine Stimme im Ohr brüllte immer lauter. „Help you?" versuchte sie die Stimme auszublenden. „You mien, give you advice, as well?" Er nickte und warf ihr einen unwiderstehlichen, hoffnungsvollen Dackelblick zu. Den Mund tat er aber nicht mehr auf.

„So...", begann meine Heldin erneut, „there's somebody whom you laik, and…?"

„And", antwortete er nach einer Weile, „it's so hard to tell her!" frustriert lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Hände ineinander.

„So – you haven't told hör yet how you fiel about hör?" ihr Herz raste immer wilder.

„Yes. No. I mean, I've been dropping all these hints – surely she must have noticed! But she never says anything, and she doesn't recognise me at all."

Martina gab sich einen Ruck. „Shie doesn't recognise you? Ai think it's hard to not recognise you. You are an impressive pörson…"

„But all she sees in me is Professor Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts!" jammerte er kläglich.

„Okay, so why don't you dschast tell hör flat out. It does täik much courage, but you will fiel a lot better afterwards. And maybie shie never understood any of your hints…"

„It's not that easy. I think she does know that I like her. But it's complicated… And so she ignores me, sometimes even rudely." (_Rudely? Ich hab ihn doch wohl nie aus böser Absicht ignoriert…_) Da dämmerte es ihr, während Snape fortfuhr. „It feels I've been in love with her for the most part of my life, but how can you make someone like this understand what your true feelings are?"

Martina war das Blut mit einem Schlag in die Beine gesackt. Fragte er sie etwa gerade um Rat, wie er sich am besten bei _Lady_ Schneider anstellen musste??!

Mit bleichem Gesicht begegnete sie seinen Augen, er war nach wie vor leicht pink im Gesicht und fummelte nervös an einem Knopf seines Umhangs.

„You see", hob er nach einer Weile an, „I know you know who I'm talking about. Everybody knows. It's embarrassing how I cannot hide my emotions, the entire school is talking about it, and she despises me for it. But you and her… I know she's not a favourite teacher of yours, but I believe you two have a lot in common. She's half German through her father, titled through her English mother, and she spent a lot of time in Bavaria when she was a child. I only thought", hier zögerte er wieder, da Martina stumm blieb, „I just thought maybe, maybe you can give me some tips what German women like or dislike. What I could possibly say to make her hear me."

Martina hatte einen melonengroßen Kloß im Hals. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen, und doch musste sie die Fassung bewahren. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass das Objekt ihrer Begierden in eine andere verliebt war. Jedoch etwas vollkommen anderes, diese Tatsache ausgesprochen aus dem Munde eben jenes Objektes zu hören. Tapfer schluckte sie den Kloß herunter und antwortete:

„Ai really don't know, but Ai will think about it." Als er sie sehr enttäuscht anblickte, fühlte sie sich so schlecht, selbstsüchtig und gemein, dass ihr Ehrgefühl ihr gebot, ihn anzulügen. „You sie, Professor Potter's affair is less difficult for mie to comment on, since hie had already told Professor Weasley that he laiks hör, and shie only rejects him because shie's still in mourning. In your case Ai will nied a little while to figure something out. Ai'll tell you next Tuesday." Das brachte ein Strahlen auf sein Gesicht, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, weshalb sie ihm dann noch den Tipp gab:

„The only thing Ai can positively say about Germans is that they laik to be kissed at the doorstep after a nais dait. But Ai guess it will täik a while longer until you rietsch this stage." Severus Snape grinste verschmitzt, bedankte sich ergriffen bei ihr und machte dann Unterricht, als wäre weiter nichts.

Samstag kam. Gryffindor hatte keine Chance.


	22. Kurz und gut das Ende

**22. Kurz und gut – das Ende**

Der Rest des Schuljahres zog vorüber wie die Wolken bei einem deftigen Sturm über den Alpen. Professor Sprout war noch einen Monat nach dem entscheidenden Schlag gegen Gryffindor euphorisch wie eine Nelke. Sie gab allen ihren Schülern (also auch denen aus anderen Häusern) keine Hausaufgaben mehr auf, wobei sie zu den Hufflepuffs zu sagen pflegte:

„That's your well deserved treat", und zu den anderen, „'cause you are wretched creatures!"

Martina hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer widerwillig einige Tipps gegeben, wie er sich an Lady Schneider heranmachen konnte, sie legte aber so wenig Enthusiasmus in das Vorhaben, dass er weder Erfolge verbuchen, noch umhin konnte, ihre Abneigung zu bemerken. Stillschweigend waren sie also zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen, das Thema untereinander nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

Die Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres waren sehr hart. Die N.E.W.T.s-Prüfung in Muggelkunde war zwar nicht schwierig, stellte sich aber doch als sehr lernintensiv heraus (sie musste die europäische Geschichte der letzten zwei Jahrtausende in ihren Schädel hineinbekommen). Eigentlich saß sie nur noch über ihren Büchern und lernte mit rauchenden Ohren. Zum Briefe schreiben hatte sie gar keine Zeit mehr, geschweige denn, an ein Geschenk für Mr. Anderson zu denken. Auch das Döschen Sheba für Miss Woodhouse hatte sie ganz vergessen. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht mal mehr richtig Zeit für ihren Liebeskummer, was sie aber erst in den Sommerferien bemerkte, als es wieder anfing.

Nun, mein wohlgesonnener Leser, ich hoffe Du wirst mir nachsehen, dass dieses Kapitel nicht nur kurz, sondern auch langweilig ist. Lernen macht eben niemandem Spaß, auch nicht uns. Deswegen wollen wir so schnell wie möglich weiterspringen mit dem Hinweis, dass meine emsige Heldin alle Fächer besteht (Arithmantik wurde allerdings sehr knapp). So gern ich sie habe, nicht einmal Lady Schneider könnte mich dazu bringen, Martina sitzenbleiben zu lassen und die Geschichte um ein Jahr zu verlängern.

Ich hoffe zu guter letzt, dass ich niemanden schockiert habe mit der Überschrift dieses Kapitels. Natürlich geht die Geschichte noch ein Weilchen weiter. Allerdings befinden wir uns nunmehr am Ende des ersten Schuljahres.


End file.
